


The Fox's Artist 2

by Cockapoo_Skye



Series: The Fox's Artist [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Akumatized parents, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois turns somehow nice, DJWifi, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gabriel is Hawk Moth theory, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Julerose - Freeform, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila Rossi gets the fox miraculous, Lila Rossi is my Volpina, Mrs Agreste is back!, Peacock Nathanaël Kurtzberg, Sequel, Super Nathan Comic, Volpina Lila Rossi, a bit of kinky stuff, god power, kimxalix, last school year, nathlila, queen bee is chloe, tomatofox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 58,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockapoo_Skye/pseuds/Cockapoo_Skye
Summary: It's senior year in the College Françoise Dupont and this year Lila's childhood friend shows up, which seems to have a crush on Nathaniel. Ladybug and Cat Noir will have new team mates to assist them in the fight Hawk Moth's akuma villain.  Will they defeat Hawk Moth this time? Who are the new super heroes? What will be about their relationships of them all? Who is Hawk Moth really?





	1. Last School Year

The first day of the new school year had started and many students were arriving at school along with some adults. For the first day of school the teacher asked, if the parents of them could come to school, to listen to a speech about the last school year.

 

Up in the first floor stood three brown haired people looking at a board full of pictures of various students and classes in different trips, intern ships and other events of the school.

 

"You look really lovely here, Lila" Said the brown haired man.

"Thank you Papa" Said the middle sized girl, then looked at the brown haired woman, which stood next to her, who was a little bit taller than her. "Mama, look here in Neuchatel" Said Lila pointing at one picture, where she was at the lake with a few of her class.

"Wow" Said the mother. "Are they your friends?" Asked the Italian woman. "Yep, here the blonde is Rose and that's Juleka" Told Lila" And this guy you already know"

"Si, it's Nathaniel" Responded the mother.

"He's a really great boy" Said the father. "Gentle, nice...."

"Papi..." Said Lila feeling embarrassed.

 

At the stairs was Nathaniel walking them up along with his mother. "Only this year and then I won't have school anymore?" Asked Nathaniel his mother. "When you start with a job formation you still will go to school, just not for a week" Explained Ms Kurtzberg.

 

"Okay, sounds bearable" Said Nathaniel and both arrived at the top to met the Rossi's near at the stairs.

"Good morning" Greeted Ms Kurtzberg and the Rossi's turned around.

"Buon Giorno!" Greeted Mrs Rossi and walked towards the others. "I'm Antonella Rossi, nice to meet you" Introduced Lila's mother, then rolled her eyes at the red head and glared at him surprised.

"Oh and you must be Nathaniel" Said Mrs Rossi and the red head smiled a bit timid at the mother in law.

"Uh nice to meet you to....uh ma'am" Said Nathaniel and his mother walked to the board with the picture to look at it.

"They are all really interesting" Said Mrs Rossi walking to the other two of the board, while Lila walked towards Nathaniel observing the adults.

"Your mom seems nice" Said Nathaniel and Lila looked back at her partner then pecked him on his face.

 

“Glad to be back” Said Lila sharing a hug with her boyfriend.

 

“How was Italy?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“It was great and oh, I gotta show you some photos” Said Lila getting of Nathaniel then she took her smartphone and unlocked it.

 

“Great” Responded Nathaniel and Lila showed him her phone with the pictures.

 

From the class room came out Alya and Marinette walking the level together.

 

“A new girl will join our class” Said Alya. “Did you hear that?” Asked Alya.

 

“Yeah I heard it” Responded Marinette. “She moved from Toulouse here”

 

“Where do you know that?” Asked Alya.

 

“I or at least I think I’ve met her this morning at the bakery” Explained Marinette. “She told us, she moved to Toulouse and is now going to our school too”

 

“Ah” Said Alya and they passed by Nathaniel and Lila, which were looking at the pictures.

 

“Hey you two!” Greeted Alya. “How was the summer vacation?” Asked Alya and they looked at her.

 

“Great, I was back in Italy” Responded Lila. “And you girl?”

 

“I stood here with my parents, but my Chinese grandparents came to visit me” Told Marinette.

 

“I was for three weeks in Martinique” Responded Alya. “And oh I remember seeing you on the park alone Nath. Did you stay here?” Asked Alya.

 

“I went to Mallorca” Responded Nathaniel “For two weeks”

 

“You didn’t really spend much time at the sun, didn’t you?” Asked Marinette. “You’re not that tan as Lila!”

 

“I was bored, that nobody of my friends were here” Said Nathaniel earning _Awws_ from the girls.

 

“Next summer, we go together to Italy then we can have some fun together.” Said Lila winking an eye at him.

 

“Sounds amazing” Replied Nathaniel. “I always wanted to try the….glacè’s in Italy.”

“It’s Gelato” Corrected Lila with a laugh. “You’ll also learn how to speak Italian, while we’re there”

 

“Cool” Said Nathaniel and the school bell rang, then all walked into the classroom of Ms Bustier.

 

“Good morning!” Greeted Lila.

 

“Morning class” Greeted Ms Bustier. “I hope you had an amazing break, before the new year”

 

“Definitely!” Said Lila.

 

“Yeah” Said Alya and sat down on her old place along with Marinette. Lila and Nathaniel did the same on the backseats from the class.

 

“Hey during the time I was alone, I worked on my comic” Told Nathaniel looking at the girl. “It’s almost finished and I wanted to show you it, if you like it or not”

 

“Sure I read it later in the break or, when I’m home” Responded Lila. “If you don’t mind” Said Lila and the Frenchman nodded and took his back out and searched for his sketchbook.

 

“Lila?” Asked a voice and Lila wide her eyes in surprise. This voice was really familiar to her. She looked away to the front and saw a fairly short girl, with dark black-brownish hair, brown eyes and a necklace around the neck. She wore blue jeans, a white blouse and a light blue jacket, which was from the similar material of the pants.

 

“Ana?” Asked Lila surprised and she nodded. “Ana!” Shouted Lila and she left her seat to gave the Portuguese a long hug.

 

“What are you doing here?” Asked Lila. “I thought you were in Portugal?”

 

“My father found a year later a job in Toulouse and now he became a commissionaire here in Paris.” Explained Ana. “I was actually expecting a lot today, but never, that I would see you here” Said Ana.

 

“Well, neither did I” Said Lila.

 

“I found it!” Said Nathaniel, then looked at Ana and Lila surprised.

 

“Uh….hi” Greeted Nathaniel earning a confused look from the Western European.

 

“Who’s this dork?” Asked Ana looking at him, making him look a bit angry at her.

 

“This dork here is my boyfriend” Responded Lila with arms crossed, earning a shocked expression from Ana.

 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know, that he is your boyfriend” Apologized Ana.

 

“I knew that, don’t worry” Replied Lila. “By the way, his name is Nathaniel, Nathaniel remember Ana?” Asked the Italian. “That Portuguese girl I talked you about, when I lived in Lugano?” Simplified Lila to the half Irish guy.

 

“Yes, I do remember” Said Nathaniel standing up. “Nice to meet you” Said Nathaniel giving her his hand. As they shook their hands Nathaniel looked at her face and she winked an eye at him in a flirty way, making Nathaniel shook his head out of confusion.

 

“I uh….here Lila” Said Nathaniel giving her the booklet. “When you’re done, you can tell me that” Said the red head and the Italian took the sketchbook and walked back at her seat.

 

“What do you guys think I should seat?” Asked Ana looking at them.

 

“Maybe in front of me” Responded Lila. “It’s often unoccupied”

 

“Alright” Said Ana taking that seat.

 

After everyone was sitting in the class along with the parents being present, Ms Bustier talked with all about the future.

 

“The last school year has knocked on the door and more time for you to get to know, what you future plans are” Said Ms Bustier. “By the way I want to congratulate Ivan to join the theatre and Co. group of Paris” Said Ms Bustier and everyone applauded.

 

“Well done Ivan!” Said Marinette looking back at him.

 

“And I also want to congratulate Max for finding a place at the informatic branche”

 

“Well done buddy” Said Kim hitting his friend on the back.

 

“You guys haven’t found anything yet, right?” Asked Rose looking at the table of Nathaniel and Lila.

 

“Nope” Responded Nathaniel.

 

“Not yet” Responded Lila.

 

“We’ll be doing both Cosmetician” Told Rose. “And then a few years later, we open our own business”

 

“Awesome idea” Said Lila, then she got an idea and looked at Nathaniel. “Hey that would be a good idea for you Nath. You opening your own comic store”

 

“Maybe after a few years...”

 

“You could also sell your comics” 

 

“Do you think they’re good enough?” Asked Nathaniel in which Lila agreed by nodding.

 

“Sure and you know that” Said Lila placing her arm behind him. 

 

“Right” Said Nathaniel nodding and leaned his forehead on that from the girl.


	2. The Adventures Of Super Nathan

“ _Hahahahah” Laughed Timebreaker racing with her roller blades behind people and touching them all, causing them to fall down, then fade away after a few seconds._

 

_Behind a wall at the trocadero were three mysterious creatures hidden._

 

“ _Oh guys, did you see that?” Asked Fire Marshall, the Dalmatian-themed superhero. “They’re disappearing”_

 

“ _Yeah, you’re right” Agreed Super Nathan._

 

“ _And with every person she devirtualizes, she gets charged” Said Miss Vixen, a Fox-Themed super heroine._

 

“ _Oh she’s right” Said Fire Marshall. “Look, how it changes, when she hit that guy”_

 

“ _We got to be really careful with her, one touch and we’re doomed” Said Super Nathan._

 

“ _Look she’s coming towards us!” Warned Fire Marshall and they all ran into different way then Timebreaker jumped over the bush, managing to catch the Dog-themed super hero._

 

“ _Marshall!” Shouted Super Nathan as he saw his friend disappearing._

 

“ _I’ll be fine” Said Fire Marshall as he was slowly fading away._

 

“ _Super Nathan, quick let’s fly at the Eiffel Tower, I got a plan” Said Miss Vixen and she took off flying, taking Super Nathan with her._

 

“ _We have to take her roller blades off, without harming us” Said Super Nathan._

 

“ _I know and I think I got a plan” Said Miss Vixen smiling at the violet skinned super hero._

 

_Both flew up at the Eiffel Tower while down at the bridge over the Seine was the Timebreaker rolling faster behind the two superheroes. After a while she arrived at the top of the Eiffel Tower on the balcony, where the tourists often stay and watch the city from there._

 

“ _Where are you?!?!” Asked Timebreaker angry._

“ _Here” Said a voice and Timebreaker turned around and saw Super Nathan standing there smirking at the villain. The villain growled, showing her teeth and ran towards Super Nathan. She passed through Super Nathan, which ended up disappearing like a hologram._

 

“ _Well done” Said Super Nathan, which stood behind her spinning a lasso, which he had drawn before and threw it at Timebreaker’s legs._

 

“ _Good and now let us take those shoes of” Said Super Nathan walking towards the girl._

 

“ _Super Nathan, watch out!” Shouted Miss Vixen and Timebreaker hit him on his chest with her blades, catapulting him against the net of the balcony._

 

The next page of the comic was blank again and the person, which was reading the sketch was Lila looked surprised. She lied on the grass along with Nathaniel in front of their school, spending the break together.

 

“It’s really cool, how are you going to continue?” Asked Lila. “Adding a bit of fighting?” Asked Lila.

 

“I think so, they haven’t had a real fight” Replied Nathaniel. “But did you like it, until yet?” Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

 

“One thing I have noted” Said Lila sitting up. “Your drawing ability has gotten better”

 

“Thanks” Responded Nathaniel. “I’m glad, you find it so” Said Nathaniel getting his hair petted by his girlfriend.

 

“Nathaniel, can I ask you something?” Asked Lila and he nodded.

 

“Sure” Responded Nathaniel.

 

“Have you got any more plans for the future, than only finding an apprentice ship and open a comic store?” Asked Lila looking at him.

 

“Honestly I didn’t plan anything” Responded Nathaniel.

 

“Also not with _somebody?”_ Asked Lila empathizing it differently and Nathaniel thought, then realized, that she meant something about their relationship.

 

“I definitely want to spend my life with you, that’s for sure!” Said Nathaniel. “We could move together and life together”

 

“Aww, you really want that?” Asked Lila feeling lovely at the idea.

 

“If you don’t mind, of course”

 

“Aww, you’re _mi testa di pomodoro,_ _che adoro”_ Said Lila hugging him.

 

“Me too and you know that, right?” Asked Nathaniel poking her lightly with his nose.

 

“Yes, I do” Replied the Italian rubbing her nose with his.

 

“Awww” Said a voice and Nathaniel felt a bit insecure and looked around, to see, who it was, but it was only Rose Lavillant, one of their good friends.

 

“Sorry, if I interrupted you two. I wanted to ask you two something” Said Rose smiling at the two, which glared at her.

 

“It’s okay Rose” Said Lila. “We keep this for later” Said Lila looking at her boyfriend, which simply smiled with an awkward face expression at her.

 

“I, Max, Nino and Juleka are working all together on a diashow of our class and we needed pictures of you guys, from the past few years and also from now”

 

“Okay and what pictures do you need?” Asked Lila. “Class pictures?”

 

“What you got, it can be from you with your class on a trip, you and your best friend on a class trip together, maybe or trip to Europa-park, you and Nathaniel together on the prom, everything you got” Explained Rose. “You can email it to me or Juleka”

 

“Sounds cool” Said Lila and looked at Nathaniel.

 

“We definitely help you!” Said Nathaniel and Rose hugged him and Lila.

 

“You guys are the best!” Said Rose sinking her head on the shoulder from both friends.


	3. Everyone makes mistakes

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Shouted Ladybug throwing a hammer in the air to make the power of her restore everything, that was caused during the fight back to normal.

 

A fat green man, dressed like an engineer became himself a little less fat, but still dressed as an engineer, lying on the ground.

 

“What happened?” Asked the man looking around.

 

“Pound it!” Replied Cat and Ladybug doing the fist bump.

 

“ _Beep, beep, beep, beep!”_ Rang the miraculous of both heroes.

 

“We gotta go” Said Ladybug.

 

“Yeah, we got chemistry now” Said Cat Noir.

 

“See you there”

 

“See ya!”

 

Both disappeared in both direction and the man, who lied there stood up leaving the place. Around the place flew a dark blue butterfly in the air observing the man leaving.

 

At the observatory was Hawk Moth looking over the window.

 

“She forgot to catch the akuma” Said Hawk Moth surprised. “I knew one day, she had to fail on anything” Said Hawk Moth laughing, then he transformed back into a civilian and his kwami landed on the bottom.

 

“Stay here, I’m getting you something to eat” Said the civilian walking of in the darkness.

 

“Yes, Mr Agreste” Said the kwami, seeing the man disappearing through an exit.

 

 

Back at the school the most of the students from Ms Bustier’s class were at their lockers getting their stuff for their next lessons at Ms Mendeleiev.

 

“We only need a writing block” Said Lila as she observed Nathaniel searching for his block inside the locker.

“Where is it?” Asked Nathaniel looking around the mess inside his locker. “I really should stop throwing my stuff in the inside like this” Said the red head, making the Italian giggle.

 

“Just take your tab, it also allows you to write and you never need go get yourself a new block” Suggested Lila and Nathaniel closed his locker.

 

“Guess you’re right” Said Nathaniel and Lila took from the bottom in front of her a gray bag, which belonged him.

 

“Thank you” Said Nathaniel to the smiling girl. He smiled and pulled her closer to him to kiss her. Lila allowed him to do it, then she placed her hand on his cheek and the other on his arm, then she turned around with him, causing Nathaniel to crash with his back on the lockers, to continue their smooching.

 

The school bell rang and a few students left the place going towards their classes and without counting the two love birds, Alya closed on the other side of the room her locker, then observed the two, shaking her head and rolling her eyes smiling.

 

“Come on you two, we gotta go” Said Alya, then both stopped and gasped for air.

 

“Oh right” Said Lila.

 

“Right now, when I was starting to enjoy it” Said Nathaniel disappointed, then the girls giggled.

 

“We got later time” Said Lila pulling him on his arm. “Let’s get back to class”

 

Inside Ms Mendeleiev’s classroom Marinette sat down and on Alya’s seat was Adrien talking with her.

 

“I find Hawk Moth’s villains are getting every time stronger, don’t you think?” Asked Adrien.

 

“If you’re referring to the last missions, where we almost spend the whole day fighting the akumatized villains, yeah I sort of thought of it too”

 

“Do you think, we should go talk with Master Fu?” Asked Adrien. “Maybe he could help is or give any advices”

 

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe we could use some help” Said Marinette sad. “After all, we’ve been fighting him for almost three years and we still don’t know, who he is”

 

“Look after school we go up and met him” Suggested Adrien. “What do you say?”

 

“Sounds good” Responded Marinette and Adrien walked back at his seat, as Alya appeared.

 

“Hey, where have you two been?” Asked Alya.

 

“We were…...in the toilet?” Responded Marinette, trying to impress her with that lie.

 

“Oh and what, where you two doing in the toilet?” Asked Alya raising an eyebrow at her, smirking.

 

“Well, I got…...a terrible pain in my stomach and….I got the period and I just needed to go so bad!”

 

“And why did Adrien came with?” Asked Alya.

 

“If you think I was in the guys restrooms or he in the from the girls, you’re wrong! He went to the guys room and I to the girls”

 

“You know, it’s just a bit weird for me, that you two go at the same time to the toilet” Told Alya looking at the bluenette.

 

“I only find, that the teacher allow us to go, though”

 

All students had finally entered into the classroom, including Lila and Nathaniel, which sat on the back as usual.

 

“Ugh I hate science” Said Nathaniel lying his tablet on the table.

 

“Guess I’m not the only one” Said Ana looking at him.

 

“You don’t like it?” Asked Nathaniel and she nodded. “Okay” Said Nathaniel and Ana looked unimpressed at him, not giving more talk to her.

 

“Science is kind of fine to me” Said Lila to Ana.

 

“Talking about that, I’ve haven’t asked that yet. How long have you two been dating, if I may ask?” Asked Ana the Italian.

“Over a year” Responded Lila. “15 and a half months counting since May 16th ” Responded Lila placing her hand over Nathaniel’s his palm. “Since that day, my love for him has only grown” Told Lila leaning her head next to Nathaniel’s, making him blush.

 

“Aww” Replied Ana looking at the two.

 

“So my class, before I start the lessons I got a message from Principal Damocles about, that two students are going to attend on the PISA exam next week” Said Ms Mendeleiev. “From my other class it’s Mireille and Jean and from your I will reveal it now” Said Ms Mendeleiev looking at her tab. “

 

“What’s the Pisa exam?” Asked Ana.

 

“Has it to do something with the city?” Asked Nathaniel looking at his girlfriend, which shook at him.

 

“No, that’s a world wide study, that tests students from all around the world to see the results of each country and to further try to enhance the school education or anything else, to help students improve at certain subjects like math or science” Responded Lila.

 

“Ah” Responded Nathaniel. “Never heard of it”

 

“Now you did” Said Lila joking.

 

“Hahaha” Replied Nathaniel ironic and Lila just looked at him with a smugly smile.

 

“Our lucky candidates this year are Max and Rose” Said Ms Mendeleiev.

 

“Awesome” Said Rose looking at her girlfriend, giving her the hands on her hands, in which she happily hold.

 

“Awesome Max!” Shouted Kim. “You’re gonna beat all the others”

 

“I’m glad, that you’re wishing your friends luck, but now let’s put this aside and get back to work” Said Ms Mendeleiev and continued her lessons, while the others listened to her and a certain red head just seemed to dream around.

 


	4. Master Fu

 

“Get in” Said a voice from the inside of the massage room, where there stood an old short man.

 

“Hi” Greeted Marinette.

 

“Hello” Greeted Adrien following Marinette into the room.

 

“Welcome back” Said the old man and showed the two teens to sit down on the massage bed.

 

“Thank you” Said Marinette.

 

“Thank you sir” Said Adrien sitting next to his girlfriend.

 

“Master Fu, we came here to...” Said Marinette, which was cut off by the Asian guy.

 

“Talk about Hawk Moth getting stronger” Finished Master Fu.

 

“Wow” Said Adrien surprised by it. “How did you know?” Asked Adrien.

 

“This doesn’t matter now, what matters is, how are we going to handle this from now on?” Asked Master Fu.

 

“Yes right, that’s why we got here” Said Marinette. “I think we need some help with fighting the new akumatized villains, they’re always getting stronger every time we fight them”

 

“Like Handyman, the last one we fought. We took almost the whole day to beat him and catch his akuma” Explained Adrien and suddenly Marinette looked shocked, as she realized, that she forgot something.

 

“The akuma Adrien!” Shouted Marinette. “I forgot to catch the akuma!” Yelled Marinette shaking Adrien in front of her with her own hands.

 

“How did this happen?” Asked Adrien surprised.

 

“I don’t know, I….I...” Said Marinette and hugged Adrien. “I’m a horrible hero”

 

“No, you’re not...” Said Adrien to comfort her.

“Okay, Wait a sec” Said Master Fu walking to his music record box **(I don’t know that name of the box, with the Miraculouses)** and opened it and inside of it was another black box, which were familiar to the both heroes. It looked like that small box, they got their miraculouses from.

 

“What is that?” Asked Adrien looking at the box.

 

“This is where I keep all the miraculouses” Responded Master Fu showing it to Adrien. He saw on it all the seven spots for the miraculouses. All miraculouses were gone, except for the fox and the bee miraculouses.

 

“I got here the Bee and the Fox miraculous” Explained Master Fu. “I’ll be giving them to the next holders of them”

 

“And who will they be?” Asked Adrien.

 

“You will find out soon enough my son” Said Master Fu smiling at him. Adrien looked at Marinette, which shrugged at him in misunderstand.

 

 

 

Under the Eiffel Tower stood several students looking at two other students checking out everything on their bicycles.

 

“Where are Adrien and Marinette?” Asked Alya looking at Nino.

 

“Adrien texted me saying, he’s on the way back here with Marinette. They were at the bakery meeting somebody from China”

 

“Okay” Replied Alya not very convinced. “For me, there’s something going on between these two”

 

“They’re in a relationship just like me and you, or Ivan and Mylène, Lila and Nath or Juleka and Rose...”

 

“I know, I know, but they aren’t disappearing sometimes during classes like Adrien and Marinette”

 

"Hey who do you guys think will win?" Asked Rose looking at Nino and Alya. "Probably Kim, he's an expert in biking" Replied Nino.

"I'm for Alix" Said Alya. "Oh I gotta film this race" Said Alya taking her phone out of her bag, turning the camera on.

"I have the feeling Kim is gonna win this time" Said Juleka looking at Rose, which shook her head.

"The coming weekend my father is going on a business trip" Said Lila to Nathaniel as they came along with Ana for the race.

"For how long?" Asked Nathaniel.

"For about 5 days" Responded Lila.

"Hey Ana, come I have to introduce you someone" Said Rose and pulled the girl along with her.

"That time will pass fast" Said the red head. "But when you feel alone, you still can text me"

"We could if you mother would do night shifts, overnight together” Suggested Lila seductively.

 

“Sure, we could watch movies together on Netflix” Said Nathaniel and Lila grabbed him on the lapels of his jacket.

 

“Not only that” Said Lila pecking him on his lips.

 

“We can list it together” Suggested Nathaniel while Lila still hold his jacket, looking into his turquoise eyes.

 

Adrien and Marinette showed up running towards the other students, then stopped by Nino and Alya.

 

“Sorry” Responded Adrien.

 

“My uncle came to visit and uh...we were talking and we forgot about it” Said Marinette out of nowhere.

 

“That uncle, that participated on le grand paris’ cooking debate?” Asked Alya and Marinette shook her head.

 

“No, another uncle of mine” Said Marinette. “You don’t know him”

 

“Okay” Said Alya.

 

“Hey do you guys think Kim will win this race?” Asked Nino and both nodded.

 

“He’s a great biker” Said Marinette.

 

“I guess he’ll win” Said the blonde.

 

“See everyone is on my side” Said Kim looking at Alix.

 

“You’re wrong meathead” Said Alix. “Not all are on your side” Said Alix smirking at him.

 

“Isn’t Chloé joining us?” Asked Adrien looking at Nino, which shrugged his shoulders.

 

“She’s down at the Eiffel Tower with Sabrina” Responded Rose. “They will check out, who will be there first”

 

“Dear participants, let’s all review our race together and the rules” Said Max while all looked at the participants with him, listening to the rules.

 

Down at the Eiffel Tower Chloé stood along with Sabrina on the other side of the road, where the bridge was, which goes towards to the trocadero.

 

“Come, we should already been there” Said Sabrina crossing the roads, as it was green and Chloé stood back with her phone.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be coming” Said Chloé then the traffic lights turned red.

 

“Oh no” Said a voice and Chloé saw an old man lying on the ground and in front of him lied fruits on the bottom rolling towards her. A few cars honked and passed by the side of the old man, squeezing a few fruits, making Chloé’s pants dirty.

 

“Hey!” Shouted Chloé. “Don’t you see, that the man is lying there on the ground, helpless with all his bought stuff?” Asked Chloé crossing the streets and taking, the ones, which were still good. A few cars honked, which drove the blonde chick crazy.

 

“Hey I’m the mayor’s daughter, show some respect!” Yelled Chloé and placed the fruits inside the bag, the old man still had in his hands.

 

“Thank you my girl” Said the old man.

 

“No problem and hey I think you need a new bag, this one is….” Informed Chloé, but the bag broke and the fruits fell out again. “Oh...” Said Chloé.

 

“No problem, I still can go and arrange a few fruits again” Said the old man turning around, then Chloé looked at her handbag and had an idea.

 

“Wait Monsieur!” Shouted Chloé and he turned around.

 

“Here I give you my handbag” Said Chloé. “I can get a new one another day”

 

“You don’t really have to do that girl”

 

“No, but I insist” Said Chloé, then the old man smiled and took her bag.

 

“You’re a really good girl” Said the old man. “You father must be proud of you” Said the old man leaving her back. Chloé took her phone to look at herself on it, then saw Kim and Alix riding very fast on their bikes over the bridge.

 

“Oh the race” Said Chloé and crossed the road, before the others arrived.

 

As the two were riding, they looked at each other.

 

“You will loose this time, beanie girl!” Said Kim.

 

“We will see, dog food!” Shouted Alix irritated of him.

 

Both rode faster on their bikes, arriving the crossroad in front of the Eiffel Tower. They passed over the road, having green light and under the Eiffel Tower stood Sabrina along with Chloé. Sabrina hold a French flag as the finish flag and Chloé hold her phone for the recording.

 

“Go, go, go, go!” Shouted Chloé and Sabrina and the two passed by the two girls.

 

“Finished!” Shouted Sabrina looking at them.

 

“They passed the line at the same time” Said Chloé looking at the video.

 

“What?” Asked Sabrina, then Alya arrived along with a few other students.

 

“And?” Asked Alya.

 

“It’s tied” Replied Chloé.

 

“What?” Asked Alix. “Show me the vid!” Demanded Alix and Chloé showed her it, then she saw in the video Kim and herself passing by them at the same time.

 

“Can you do slow?” Asked Kim. “I think, I might passed for a few inches” Said Kim.

 

“In your dream Kim-chi”

 

“Or we do a repetition, so it’s easier” Suggested Kim.

 

“I’d love to watch, but I gotta do homework.” Said Rose.

 

“I promised to help my father today at the school” Said Myléne.

 

“And I promised to help her” Added Ivan.

 

“I’ll stay” Said Nino.

 

“Me too, but here” Said Adrien. “I don’t want to run back and forth again”

 

“So I!” Added Marinette.

 

“Then let’s walk back” Said Nino walking along with Alya, the competitors and a few other students back to the trocadero.


	5. Cunning Fox

In the evening Nathaniel was walking with Lila together, on the streets of Paris.

 

“That’s very sweet from you to walk me home” Said Lila walking along with her boyfriend observing the many neon lights on the commercial buildings, they were passing by.

 

“Don’t you just love to see the city like this?” Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

 

“It’s amazing” Said the Italian admiring the neon over the place.

 

“Did you actually caught, who actually won the bet?” Asked Nathaniel and she shook her head. “I wondered who won actually, since we left”

 

“We’ll find out that later” Said Lila grabbing him on his arm, following their way on the sidewalk. On the sidewalk appeared the same guy, which felt on the road in front of Chloé, looking around for something on the ground of the sidewalk.

 

“Hey I think he might be looking for something” Said Nathaniel pointing to the old man, with the Hawaiian shirt.

 

“Good Evening Monsieur” Greeted Lila and the man looked up at the girl. “Did you loose something?”

 

“I let my compass fall into the sewer and I can’t reach it with my hand” Said the old man.

 

“Oh no” Said Lila and came down on her knees looking into the sewer, to see something silver and shiny on the ground of the sewer.

 

“Looks like it’s gone forever” Said Nathaniel and Lila looked up around the place to see a stationery store open.

 

“I got an idea” Said Lila and walked across the street, going into the store.

 

 

After a few minutes Lila came out with a knitting cord and a round, donut-like magnet and showed it to Nathaniel and the old guy.

 

“Hold the cord sweetie” Demanded Lila giving Nathaniel the cord, which he hold and on the magnet she tied the beginning of the cord.

 

“And now let’s stick this into the sewer” Said Lila letting the cord glide over her fingers slowly down into the sewer. The man observed along with young Kurtzberg the magnet arriving the ground, pulling the compass to it.

 

“You did it!” Shouted Nathaniel surprised.

 

“Good” Said Lila, then pulled the cord up again.

 

“Really clever idea” Complimented the man.

 

“You know, she’s my girlfriend” Said Nathaniel proud while scratching his head, a bit abashed.

 

“She must have a good _aura_ on you”

 

“I guess” Replied Nathaniel, having no idea, what he meant.

 

“There he is” Said Lila as she made it to pull the compass up, without any trouble. She took it, then gave it to the short guy.

 

“That was a really clever idea, thank you” Thanked the guy, putting it back into his pocket of his shirt.

 

“No problem sir” Replied Lila. “Have a nice evening” Said Lila and walked off along with Nathaniel. The man observed the couple walk off and smiled.

 

“Thank you my girl” Said the senior taking a short, octagonal box from his back, then crossed the road to the other side.

 

 

 

 


	6. Birth Of The Superheroes I

School had started the next day again with all the students inside the classroom.

 

Ms Bustier stood in front of the blackboard with a book talking with the class.

 

“I’ll be giving you the questions about the whole book we finished to read, last semester.” Said Ms Bustier and started on the front row, where Adrien and Nino sat.

 

“What book?” Asked Ana looking back at Lila.

 

“This one” Responded Lila. “You might get one too” She said as she showed Ana the book.

 

“Ana, you can solve your questions with the help of the book” Said Ms Bustier taking her own to give her.

 

“Thank you” Said Ana taking the book and the quiz.

 

“Thank you” Said Lila getting two sheets of the teacher and the second one she gave to Nathaniel.

 

“Thank you” Replied Nathaniel looking at the questions.

 

“What is the book about?” Asked Ana looking at the two.

 

“Two old friends were about to catch a plane from Russia to Japan, but they lost the plane and had to go another way to Japan. They went by train and crossed Russia in like a week and in the end they end up falling in love with each other.” Said Lila. “It’s a cute story”

 

“Why is the book called Wedding in Japan, if the wedding isn’t in Japan?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the book cover, then Lila giggled.

 

“Not all titles have something to do with the story” Said Ana.

 

“Or with anything at all” Said Lila and laughed along with Ana.

 

“I didn’t get it” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Remember that movie we watched together along with Rose and Juleka, before summer holidays?” Asked Lila and the tomato boy nodded. “It’s title hadn’t also have something to do with the movie, but they gave it. Maybe it was, because it sounded good or some other reason”

 

“Well I can understand. It’s quite hard to come up with titles. I can’t often come with titles for my comics too” Admitted Nathaniel and looked at the quiz along with the others.

 

“ _In which city does the protagonist live? A. Paris, B. Belgrade, C. Bern, D. Hamburg”_

 

“This seems easy” Said Nathaniel glaring at the girlfriend and saw her already a few quizzes in front of him.

 

“Then move boy, I’m already on the eight question” Said Lila reading the next one.

 

“ _How many days does it take to cross Russia all along with a train? A. 14 days, B. 7 days, C. 20 days, D. 17 days”_

 

“Oh this one is a bit difficult” Said Lila and placed a cross on one option. “What is the name of the guy they met during the trip?” Read Lila for herself and some people on the outside of the school were screaming around.

 

“What is going on?” Asked Ana looking to the other side, where the window was. Alix stood up to look out of it and shrieked.

 

“Oh gosh!” Shouted Alix. “They are many clones of a Shrek and Engineer combination!”

 

“What the?” Asked Ana and all, except for Ana ran towards the window, to observe the situation.

 

“Oh my gosh” Said Myléne.

 

“Awesome” Replied Juleka looking at the hybrids running across the street.

 

“Awesome?” Asked Ana shocked. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and left the others back.

 

“ _Mr Akuma? Mr Akuma?”_ Said Principal Damocles on an announcement, which Ms Bustier heard, then looked at the students.

 

“Mes enfants, we gotta leave our classroom now” Demanded Ms Bustier and all students ran out of the class.

 

“Wait, wait!” Shouted Ms Bustier and followed the students.

 

“Whoa!” Shouted Kim as he was along with a few of his classmates in the middle of other students of their school.

 

“Where’s Adrien?” Asked Nino. “Adrien!”

 

“And where’s Marinette?” Asked Nino’s girlfriend.

 

“Where are we going?” Asked Ana frightened.

 

“Shouldn’t we stay in the inside of the classrooms?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“This is an akuma attack, not a rampage” Said Kim.

 

“For me they are both the worst” Said Ana grabbing both guys on the arm.

 

“By the way, where is Lila?” Asked Nathaniel looking around.

 

“Good question” Said Alix. “Ms Bourgeois is also missing”

 

“They must be around here” Said Rose. “They just can’t go out to the danger, right?” Asked Rose.

 

“Oh no, I want to see Ladybug and Cat Noir in action” Said Alya, then she had an idea and ran through the crowd.

 

“Where’s she going?” Asked Ana looking at Rose.

 

“She must want to film Ladybug and Cat Noir saving Paris for her blog. You know, the ladyblog” Responded Rose, making Ana look confused at her.

 

“I don’t get it”

 

“You will see it later” Said Rose, making Ana feel more scared.

 

In the middle of the crowd Chloé walked out of it going into the girls restrooms.

 

“I’ll be right back Sabrina” Said Chloé entering the room, then looked herself into the mirror.

 

Inside the classroom was Lila texting her father on the smartphone, then pressed enter sending the message away. She placed her phone inside of her bag, then noted a small eight sided box.

“What’s that?” Asked Lila taking it out of it.

 

 

 

Meanwhile inside of the restrooms, Chloé found the same thing inside her purse.

 

“What is this?” Asked Chloé taking it, then looking close at it. “Probably a gift from some admirer” Said Chloé opening it. There was a yellow comb on it, which suddenly started to make a bright, yellow light in front of Chloé’s face, making her close her eyes.

 

“Whoa!”

 

 

 

In the classroom Lila opened her box to see the same fox tail necklace on it, which she already owned. Also the necklace on the box shined bright in an orange tune, in which Lila also covered her eyes with her hands, letting the box fall down.

 

As the light was gone in front of her stood anorange-reddish creature flying in front of her.

 

“What the?” Asked Lila looking at the fox-like creature.

 

“Hi” Greeted the fox, getting a very bewildered look of the Italian.

 

 

 

At Chloé the animal from the box she had got wasyellow, with black stripes, like a bee.

 

“Hello!” Greeted the bee-like kwami.

 

“Ah!” Screamed Chloé walking backwards away from the bee.

 

“Wait, wait, wait calm down” Said the duo colored kwami. “I’m not going to hurt you or anything. I’m your friend” Said the bee, while Chloé took her phone and tried to call help.

 

“Hello, hello!?” Shouted Chloé, but nobody answered. “No net?” Read Chloé on her phone.

 

 

 

Inside the classroom Lila hold the kwami on her hands.

 

“I’ve never seen a fox before” Said Lila. “But you’re so adorable!” Said Lila petting the kwami at the side of the ears.

 

“Oh yeah” Groaned the fox. “That’s the right spot” Said the fox.

 

“What are you actually?” Asked Lila. “And what were you doing on that box?”

 

“The name is Trixx, I’m a kwami and I give you the power of Illusion, Strength and flight….”

 

“Flight...what, what are you talking?” Asked Lila not getting, what the fox said.

 

 

 

“So I’m going to be a super hero and fight along with Ladybug?” Asked Chloé looking at the bee. “Awesome, daddy will like to….”

 

“And nobody has to know about your identity” Said the bee.

 

“But why?” Asked Chloé.

 

“It might put all the people you love in danger” Responded the bee. “You don’t want that, right?” Asked the bee.

 

“And Pollen, that’s your name, right?” Asked Chloé and the bee nodded. “And from the other superheroes?”

 

“That’s up to you all” Responded Pollen. “A few in the past revealed it, a few had to reveal it, other never”

 

“Alright” Said Chloé and looked out of the window and saw Cat Noir fighting along with the green creatures by himself.

 

“When you’re ready, just say _Pollen, Sting out_ ” Explained Pollen and Chloé passed her hand over the miraculous hair comb.

 

“Pollen, Sting Out!” Shouted Chloé activating her miraculous to transform into a bee-themed super heroine.

 

“Wow” Said Chloé looking at herself, then into the mirror in the restrooms. “I look _hum-azing_!” Said Chloé, then looked astonished at her pun. “Oh how funny, I made my first pun as a superhero” Said Chloé excited and walked at the window.

 

“Now how I am supposed to fly down there” Asked Chloé herself.

 

In the classroom Trixx had explained everything to Lila, which wore now two fox tail necklaces.

 

“Do you think I will be good?” Asked Lila. “I never done this before”

 

“Sure you will, everybody needs to practice a bit, Cat Noir and Ladybug had to do that too!”

 

“I still don’t feel comfortable about it”

 

“Try to find a motive, a reason, why you want to do this. Why you want to be better” Suggested Trixx.

 

“I found a box inside of my bag and I suddenly became the next superhero...” Said Lila jokingly.

 

“Well, look for another motive, maybe a special someone...” Said Trixx holding her paws on the necklaces. “Lemme take this one away” Said the small fox removing the fake necklace off. “I’m impressed by this fake” Said Trixx looking at the tail and read on the back the three world wide known words.

 

“Made in China?” Read Trixx. “Of course”

 

“So uhm” Said Lila holding the real miraculous necklace on her hand, looking at it.

 

“Do you feel ready?” Asked Trixx.

 

“Well….”

 

“Lila!” Shouted a voice, scaring both of them.

 

“Humans!” Replied Trixx and flew into the bag of Lila and she then looked at the entrance to see Nathaniel there.

 

“Oh it’s you” Said Lila relieved at the sight of the boy.

 

“I didn’t know, you were here” Said Nathaniel walking to the girl. “What were you doing here?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“I texted my father” Replied Lila.

 

“But we need to stay all together, we’re all going down to the civil defense room, until Cat Noir and Ladybug manage the situation”

 

“Alright, I’ll be on my way” Said Lila picking up her bag then walked to Nathaniel, which glared at her. Lila smiled at him, giving him a short peck on his face, then walked out with him together.

 

“Don’t worry, I find a way out” Whispered Lila looking at her bag.

 

“Did you say something?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the Italian girl.

 

“I said...we shouldn’t worry” Lied Lila.

 

“Right, we really shouldn’t” Said Nathaniel walking out of the class room with his girlfriend.

 


	7. Birth Of The Superheroes II

 

Cat Noir and Ladybug were fighting the clones on the street together, but they would always stand up and kept their fight.

 

“This would be easy, if we knew, who the host of the was” Said Cat fencing with two of the clones.

 

“You know I think I have an idea” Said Ladybug. “But I need to find a good place, were we all fit in”

 

“We?” Asked Cat Noir, then got hit by one of the clones and flew towards against a window from the school, causing it to break.

 

“Cat!” Shouted Ladybug and threw her yo-yo up at the roof, balancing herself into the room.

 

“You’re alright?” Asked Ladybug, helping him standing up.

 

“I’m fine” Responded Cat and looked out of the window at the clones looking up at the roof.

 

“What are they looking at?” Asked Ladybug looking bewildered at the clones. Something landed in the middle, causing a few clones to fly back, then rolled around throwing a few clones down. Up from the roof jumped a blonde super heroine wearing a yellow spandex suit with black stripes, black legs and black arms.

 

“Who’s that?” Asked Ladybug. “Is that one of the superheroes, that come to help us?” Asked Ladybug seeing the heroine trying to pull her trompo up, like a yo-yo, but she wasn’t doing it right.

 

“Why the heck isn’t this working?” Asked the super heroine and looked at all the clones looking at her.

 

“Hehe...” Giggled the chick embarrassed, then Ladybug showed up, smacking them down using her yo-yo, to pull their legs,

 

“Ladybug!” Shouted the girl running at her. “You saved my life” You’re welcome, what’s your name?” Asked Ladybug quick.

 

“I can’t reveal my identity” Responded Chloé shocked.

 

“I meant your super hero name?”

“Oh”

 

“Hey who’s this bee?” Asked Cat Noir appearing from the sky with his staff.

 

“I’m your new partner” Responded the girl.

 

“Oh it’s a queen” Said Cat Noir joking, making her roll the eyes.

 

“Well, I think it’s going to be Queen Bee” Said the blonde. “It’s the best, I could find”

 

“Whoa!” Shouted Cat Noir as one of the clones wanted to hit Queen Bee with a big wrench, which Cat Noir had stopped with his baton, then fought him back.

 

“Come on, we need your help” Said Ladybug and pulled Queen Bee up with her to the roof.

 

“Can you fly?” Asked Ladybug.

 

“I think I can, but I don’t know how” Replied Queen Bee.

 

“We have to fight together, didn’t your kwami tell you how to do anything?”

 

“She did, but I kind of can’t remember, what exactly she said” Responded Queen Bee.

 

“Alright look, you might find it out during the fight if not, I talk with Cat Noir and we will train a bit with you, so that you know your skills and capacity”

  
“Fine” Responded Queen Bee.

 

“Come, throw your thing down at the others again” Said Ladybug and Queen Bee looked at her trompo and tried the same as before, but she just couldn’t manage to pull the tromp up.

 

“It doesn’t work” Said Queen Bee, then wrapped the cord of the tromp around it.

 

“I think you’re supposed to wrap it up by yourself and then you can throw it”

 

“If I have to do this every time on a fight...” Said Queen Bee, then the trompo slipped from her hand unwrapping itself again.

 

“Really?” Asked Queen Bee angry.

“I’ll be going” Said Ladybug jumping down to fight the clones.

 

“Yes!” Shouted Chloé as she made it to wrap it up.

 

“Hiya!” Shouted Ladybug pulling her yo-yo, causing a row of clones to fall down.

 

“Hold them tight!” Demanded Cat Noir and broke the wrenches and other type of tools from the clones hands, then they turned back into humans and their broken tools let an akuma leave it.

 

“Hey look” Said Cat Noir pointing at the akuma.

 

“We can’t catch it now, we need to catch the host akuma”

 

“But, what about the others?” Asked Cat Noir.

 

“We see that later” Said Ladybug.

 

Inside the school building all the students were still crowded together inside the building on the first floor.

 

“ _Ladybug and Cat Noir have a new super hero helping them, but even as a trio, they’re having a bit of trouble in handling the green engineer clones”_ Said Alya on her ladyblog, which Nino was watching with a few of the other class mates.

 

“Well the new heroine looks super sexy” Said Kim looking at the video.

 

“Wonder who she is” Said Nino. “And what her ability are”

 

“She throws that kind of yo-yo at the bottom, blowing the enemies away, didn’t you see that?” Asked Kim.

 

“I think that’s a sort of trompo” Said Max pointing at the video, where Queen Bee showed up.

 

“Maybe it is one” Said Kim. “Hey I think my father has one at home”

 

Lila listened to the others, then looked into her bag, were the fox kwami sat.

 

“We have to help them” Said Trixx. “Find a way to transform” Said Trixx, then she shriek as someone else came close the her and hid behind a history book.

 

“Lila, you’re okay?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl.

 

“Yes, I’m fine I was looking for...your comic” Invented Lila. “Did I gave it back to you?”

 

“Yes, I continued a bit last night ago” Told Nathaniel. “I left it back in the classroom”

 

“Hey, why don’t you go get it and then you continue it to draw?” Asked Lila. “I haven’t seen you drawing since last school year?”

 

“If you want, I can walk back and get it”

 

“Good” Replied Lila and as he was about to leave, Lila grabbed his hand and he looked back.

 

“Uh….” Said Lila wanting to say something, then she gave up. “Be careful”

 

“Don’t worry, as long as we’re inside the school nothing happens to us” Said Nathaniel, making Lila smile and peck him on his forehead.

 

“I’ll be right back” Said Nathaniel walking thorough the crowd.

 

“I’m hopefully back too” Said Lila and walked vice versa the crowd entering into an empty school room, closing the door behind her.

 

“Alright, we’re alone” Said Lila and the fox came out of the bag.

 

“All you need to say now is _Trixx, Fangs out!”_ Told Trixx and Lila nodded.

 

“Trixx, Fangs out!” Shouted Lila activating her necklace miraculous, which transformed her into a fox-themed superhero. As Lila turned into a spandex wearing heroine, she looked at her arms, which were black, just like her legs. She has the exact look of the akumatized Volpina, she was a long time ago and also had the same transverse flute.

 

“Hey I look just like Volpina” Said Lila looking at herself, then realized, that Trixx was gone.

 

“Trixx?” Asked Lila looking around, then she scratched her head and noted, that there was something, then as she looked up, she saw those fake fox ears.

 

“Okay, now think positive. I will do it good, I will do fine, the others are there to help me” Said Lila trying to comfort herself. “After all Queen Bee is also new, so I won’t be much of a trouble”

 

Lila walked to the window and saw a few clones walking the stairs up and Ladybug throwing a yo-yo at their legs.

 

“Run!” Exclaimed a student running into the classroom, where Volpina was followed by others.

 

“What’s going on?” Asked Volpina and one of the guys ran to her.

 

“Those black butterflies caught a few students and now they became clones and are inside the building!”

 

“Calm down, who got caught by these butterflies?” Asked Volpina.

 

“I don’t know their names, I only know three of them are from my class” Said Nino showing up.

 

“And who are they Nin….I mean boy with the red cap?”

 

“One of them is Kim, a tall Asian boy with a red hoodie, the second one was his friend Max, a short dark skinned boy with a green shirt and brown suspenders and the third one is a bit taller than him, he wears a gray jacket and is called Nathaniel” Told Nino making Volpina looked shocked in knowing, that her boyfriend was in danger.

 

“What?!” Shouted Volpina, then shook her head trying to stay calm. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna save your friends” Said Volpina and ran through the crowd out of the school room.

 

Outside at the stairs Ladybug ran the stairs up and saw a few students getting akumatized by the akumas, which left the other people.

 

“Oh no” Said Ladybug shocked at, what was happening. “What have I done?” Asked Ladybug, then from above jumped Volpina landing on the top of a clone, bringing him down.

 

“Ouch!” Replied the clone and Volpina stood up.

 

“Need another hand?” Asked Volpina looking at Ladybug, which was surprised at seeing her.

 

“I’m glad, that you’re here too” Said Ladybug. “It’s very difficult to find the host in the middle of all the clones, if they all look the same” Said Ladybug and Volpina observed all the current clones in front of them. Volpina saw, that they had under their engineer overall different shirts on and recognized Nathaniel’s shirt.

 

“Nathaniel” Said Volpina and looked at the others, which had other shirts and recognized Kim and Max.

 

“Ladybug observe the clones, they have all the shirts from their human part” Said Volpina pointing at the clones.

 

“That’s….Nathaniel’s shirt” Said Ladybug.

 

“How do you know him?” Asked Volpina looking suspicious.

 

“I….saved him once, when he was akumatized” Responded Ladybug.

 

“What was his akumatized name?”

 

“The Evillustrator, why?” Asked Ladybug.

 

“It kind of didn’t sound like it was the truth at the beginning” Told Volpina.

 

“Well, I’m the ladybug and you’re the fox” Said Ladybug and Volpina laughed sarcastically.

 

“Hahaha” Replied Volpina and looked back at the exit, as Cat Noir and Queen Bee fought the clones.

 

“Hey I got an idea” Said Ladybug and left Volpina back.

 

“Hey wait” Said Volpina and Ladybug transported herself away with the yo-yo on the roofs.

 

“Where is she going?” Asked Volpina, then she felt somebody hitting her on the head with something.

 

“Hey!” Shouted Volpina and saw a green Nathaniel standing in front of her, with a wrench.

 

“Give me that!” Demanded Volpina taking it immediately from his hands. He opened and closed his hands wanting to take the wrench back from the super heroine and sounded like a zombie toddler, which wanted his lollipop back.

 

“You’re so sweet, when you’re not yourself” Said Volpina chuckling, then pinched him on his cheek. “I’ll be right back” Said Volpina and ran the stairs down to help the other two heroes fighting.

 

“Volpina, is that you?” Asked Cat Noir looking at her.

 

“Who else should it be?” Asked Volpina.

 

“I love your outfit!” Complimented Queen Bee, looking at Volpina, while wrapping the trompo for the next turn up.

 

“Thank you, yours amazing too” Said Volpina. “It suits you perfectly”

 

“Aww thank you”

 

“Enough _Chit Chat_ , were is Ladybug?” Asked Cat Noir.

 

“She said, she had an idea and went away” Responded Volpina.

 

“Talking about it, what are your powers?” Asked Cat Noir and Volpina stopped fighting the villains with the flute.

 

“My kwami said, Illusions, flying and super strength” Responded Volpina.

 

“Hey you gave me an idea” Said Cat Noir and jumped over the crowd.

 

“Hey follow this cat, if you want the miraculous of me and Ladybug” Said Cat Noir and ran off, followed by many clones. One of them stood back and yelled.

 

“Idiots, come back!” Shouted the clone, then looked back at Volpina and Queen Bee.

 

“What now?” Asked Queen Bee looking at Volpina. Volpina had an idea and looked at the clone.

 

“Hey, don’t you want our miraculous too?” Asked Volpina and the clone looked back.

 

“No, I’m only looking for Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous” Responded the engineer.

 

“What?” Asked Queen Bee. “What about us?” Asked Queen Bee. “Are we worthless?”

 

“Compared to Ladybug and Cat Noir, yes” Said the engineer, making Queen Bee mad.

 

“Oh no you didn’t” Said Queen Bee and threw the tromp towards him, then the engineer jumped away dodging the object.

 

“Missed me” Replied the engineer, causing her to growl.

 

“Girls, help me!” Shouted Cat Noir which tried to push with his baton a bus filled with clones down.

 

“I’ll be on my way!” Said Volpina and ran to the bus, while Queen Bee wrapped her trompo up.

 

“Now, it’s just you and me” Said Queen Bee, then somebody tipped on her shoulder and she looked back and saw a few clones standing around her.

 

 

 

“Quick, before they get out” Demanded Cat and Volpina made a hand stand making a side wards salto, then jumped against the bus pushing it down to lie on the side and she fell down on the other side.

 

“I’d give you a full score, if you didn’t end up falling down” Said Cat Noir and Volpina jumped up at the bus.

 

“What about Ladybug?” Asked Volpina and Cat’s baton rang and he attend it.

 

“Hello?” Answered Cat Noir. “Alright, demand the kids to go up to the second floor. Bye”

 

“Was that Ladybug?” Asked Volpina.

 

“Yes and she needs me and told me you, what she planned to do” Said Cat Noir.

 

“What do I have to do?” Asked Volpina and Cat Noir whispered into her fox ear.

 

“My ears are down here, idiot” Said Volpina looking unimpressed at Cat Noir.

 

“Chill, I’m only human….er a feline human...” Said Cat Noir, then whispered at her human ears.

 

Inside the building Ladybug was in front of the library seeing all students entering quickly into that room.

“One after the other” Said Ladybug as they tripped over each other, while entering into the room. “Watch out your step guys”

 

“Where’s Cat Noir and the others?” Asked Nino passing by Ladybug.

 

“They’re still fighting, don’t worry” Assured Ladybug looking at the boy.

 

“Keep moving kids, listen to Ladybug” Said Principal Damocles observing the kids going into the library, while into an another class room entered other students, which was been observed by Ms Mendeleiev and Ms Bustier.

 

“Are you sure, the panic room is the best place to catch the villains?” Asked Mr Damocles.

 

“Yes, since the area there is closed and has no windows to be broken, it’s so far the best”

  
“Be careful Ladybug” Said Principal Damocles, then Cat Noir appeared.

 

“So I’m here” Replied Cat Noir. “What do you want?”

 

“I want you to go later to the basement, when the others get trapped”

 

 

At the outside Queen Bee was alone with the clones, which were all standing around her.

 

“Hey, that’s not fair I’m alone and you’re like 100” Said Chloé looking at the around 10 clones surrounding her. Somebody whistled and they all looked back and saw Ladybug standing at the stairs.

 

“It’s Ladybug!” Shouted the engineer seeing Ladybug running off. “After her!” Shouted the engineer and all ran after, her except for him. Ladybug ran through a door down to the basement towards an open door, entering into that space, stopping in front of the wall. All the clones entered into the space and were around Ladybug.

 

“You lost” Said one of the clones and tried to take the miraculous from her ears, but as he touched them, she whizzed like a hologram.

 

“What the?” Asked the clone and hit her with his hands, causing her to disappear.

 

“We got tricked!” Shouted the clone, then behind them the door got closed.

 

“What!” Shouted the clone, as he found out, they were trapped.

 

 

At the outside the engineer observed the school building.

 

“What’s taking so long?” Asked the engineer, then she heard somebody calling.

 

“Yoohoo!” Called a voice and he looked up and saw Ladybug jumping from the roof, landing on the bus.

 

“Hey” Greeted Ladybug. “Looking for something?” Asked Ladybug.

 

“How did you get so fast here?” Asked the engineer.

 

“A friend of mine took care of them” Replied Ladybug causing the engineer to make a confused face. Suddenly behind him stood Volpina and hit him with her flute.

 

“You’re welcome” Said Volpina, observing the villain falling down. Queen Bee ran towards the girls.

 

“The akuma must be in this wrench” Said Queen Bee, then she broke it with her feet and the akuma came out.

 

“Well done” Said Ladybug letting her yo-yo fall down to catch the akuma.

 

“Time to de-evilize!” Yelled Ladybug as she catches the akuma to turn it back into a butterfly.

 

“Bye, bye butterfly” Said Ladybug as she freed him, then threw the yo-yo in the air activating the miraculous power. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

Everything turned back into normal, causing the bus with the clones to stand back on it’s four wheels and instead of having clones, they were now human again and so were the ones inside the basement.

 

“Well done” Said Ladybug to Volpina and Queen Bee. “If you excuse me, I’m going to check out, if everything’s okay” Said Ladybug and she got a call from Cat Noir, which she attended it.

 

“Everything's fine LB, they are all themselves again” Said Cat Noir showing her the humans inside the panic room.

 

“Good to know” Said Ladybug. “We’ll be coming up to help the others”

“Fine, see ya!” Said Cat Noir turning the connection off.

 

“I go with Queen Bee help the students at the second floor out, Volpina you can go to Cat Noir”

 

“Sure” Replied Volpina.

 

“Yes, I can go with my favorite hero!” Shouted Queen Bee hugging Ladybug, then looked shocked and tried to hide her fangirlism from her. “Sorry, I kind of are a fan of you” Apologized Queen Bee, making Ladybug rise her eyebrow.

 

“ _I’ve seen her somewhere”_ Thought Ladybug, then smiled at her.

 

“No problem” Said Ladybug and walked into the school building together.

 

 

At the basement Cat Noir was accompanying the kids up to the court, then saw the vixen heroine running their way.

 

“Is everyone okay?” Asked Volpina and the guys looked at her.

 

“We’re fine” Said Kim flirty, then got hit on his chest by Max.

 

“Are you a new super hero?” Asked a male voice, which Volpina could recognize very well. It was Nathaniel which stood there in front of her.

 

“I’m Volpina” Said Volpina passing her hand on his cheeks, freaking him a bit out. “And your name is…?”

 

“I’m Nathaniel and I already have a girlfriend” Said Nathaniel backing off from her.

 

“Sorry, I wasn’t...I didn’t meant to...you know”

 

“It’s okay” Replied Nathaniel. “Do you know, where she is?” Asked the red head.

 

“She….might be up with the others” Lied Volpina.

 

“Come, let’s go” Said Cat Noir and they walked off with Cat Noir.

 

“I gotta transform back into myself” Said the vixen heroine. “But how?” Asked Volpina thinking on it, then she had an idea.

 

“Trixx, Fangs in!” Shouted Volpina and nothing happened. “Hm….Trixx, Fangs out!” Shouted Volpina and she transformed back into her human self.

 

“There you are!” Said Lila at the sight of her kwami.

 

“Didn’t you see me before disappearing into your miraculous?” Asked Trixx and she shook her head. “Well, that’s fine too” Said Trixx to a smiling Lila. “Look, we gotta go up to Nathaniel”

 

“Yes, but I have to hide from them”

 

“I know” Said Lila and looked around on herself, then the only thing that came to mind was her jacket. She opened it and Trixx flew into her jacket.

 

“Good” Said Lila and ran off.

 

 

Up at the library everybody was going back to their classes and Nathaniel stood there along with Rose and Juleka.

 

“I shouldn't have left her back” Said Nathaniel sad.

 

“Come, she’s okay” Comforted Rose. “She might have hid in another room, rather than the library”

 

“Or she could have been akumatized like you before” Said Juleka.

 

“No, impossible if she were, she would be there along with me and Kim” Explained Nathaniel.

 

“Trust me, she’s okay” Said Rose, then they heard someone’s shoe heels making noise from running and they looked towards the direction the sound came and saw Lila running towards them.

 

“Lila!” Shouted Nathaniel and she arrived by him, holding his hands.

 

“You’re alright?” Asked Lila and he nodded.

 

“I’m fine” Responded Nathaniel. “Where have you been?”

 

“I uh was akumatized and became a green monster, like the most of the others” Lied Lila. “And you?”

 

“The same?” Replied Nathaniel unsure about Lila.

 

“But you weren’t there at the bus?” Said Lila trying to find an excuse from him.

 

“Oh you were there?” Asked Nathaniel. “I was with Kim and Max at the basement and I think Cat Noir saved us. At least he was there at the moment”

 

“More important now is, that we’re all okay” Said Lila leaning her forehead on his.

 

“Yes” Replied Nathaniel feeling great about it. “Have you seen the new heroes?” Asked Nathaniel. “I’ve met one of the new superheroes. A fox super heroine”

 

“And how did you find her?” Asked Lila.

 

“She kind of resembles Miss Vixen from my comics” Responded Nathaniel.

 

“But she does look good to you?” Asked Lila.

 

“She does, but not as great as you do”

 

“Aww” Replied Lila cupping his cheeks, pecking him on his lips.

 

“Come on, let’s go back into the classroom” Said Rose talking Juleka’s hand walking off, then the two others followed the two girls to the classroom of Ms Bustier.


	8. Sense

 

In the afternoon Lila was walking alone home, while her kwami Trixx sat inside her bag looking out.

 

“He seems to be a quite nice boy” Said Trixx.

 

“Did you even see that before?” Asked Lila. “He rejected Volpina, thinking I was someone else, who wanted to flirt with him”

 

“He’s definitely a keeper”

 

“We’ve been together for over a year, if he would be different now, I would not understand the world anymore” Admitted Lila and she heard something rumble.

 

“You’re hungry?” Asked Lila looking at the fox.

 

“After a transformation kwamis need to eat” Explained fox. “Without energy I can’t transform you into Volpina”

 

“Sure and what do you kwamis eat?” Asked Lila.

 

“We all eat different stuff, I for example eat strawberries”

 

“I think there’s a field there, that sells strawberries” Said Lila, which then looked to both sides, to cross the street save.

 

“Sounds like heaven” Said Trixx getting pet by Lila on it’s head, causing it to hum.

 

“Well, now we can come here every week or so, when you need some berries” Said Lila and the fox nodded.

 

At the Agreste’s mansion Adrien sat with Marinette together doing their homework on the table, where Adrien has his computer screens.

 

“So, how did you think the new superheroes were?” Asked Adrien.

 

“They were okay for now” Responded Marinette. “They will get better soon”

 

“Should we practice with them?” Asked Adrien. “You suggested that before to Queen Bee?”

 

“Why are you so interested in training with them?” Asked Marinette raising her eyebrow.

 

“Hey I was just asking my princess” Replied Adrien. “Sorry, it was not my intention to...”

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine...sorry about this.” Apologized Marinette. “I’m a bit worried about my parents”

 

“Why?” Asked Adrien.

 

“They’ve been arguing a lot with each other the last past of days. Since this I’m feeling a bit peevish.

 

“Oh Marinette, there’s nothing to worry about.” Said Adrien holding Marinette’s hand, getting her to smile.

 

Tikki and Plagg were flying above Adrien’s room talking with each other.

 

“Are you also sensing something?” Asked Tikki.

 

“What exactly?” Asked Plagg.

 

“Don’t you sense this?” Asked Tikki. “It’s like some negative aura of another kwami”

 

“Nah, the only thing I feel is my stomach grumbling” Said Plagg petting his fat belly, making Tikki roll her eyes.

 

“We should go and check this….” Said Tikki hearing the room’s door opening, then both disappeared up on the second level of Adrien’s room and observed Adrien’s father entering.

 

“Hello papa” Greeted Adrien.

 

“Hi Monsieur Agreste” Greeted Marinette waving at her favorite fashion designer.

 

“Good afternoon” Greeted Gabriel Agreste back. “You’re two doing the homework as I see?” Asked Mr Agreste and the two nodded.

 

“Look our cook is making a few patties from various types and since your girlfriend’s here, I thought about we all sit together and try them out” Suggested Gabriel. “If you two were interested”

 

“Well I don’t mind this” Responded Adrien and looked at Marinette.

 

“Me too” Responded Marinette and Gabriel smiled and moved his head showing both teens to follow him.

 

 

 

Nathaniel was home sitting on the couch with his phone on his hands.

 

_RagazzaItaliana has added Portuguesadonorte to a group chat._

 

_Portuguesadonorte: Hi everybody_

 

_DjWifi: Hi Anna_

 

_No1LBFan: It’s Ana_

 

_DjWifi: Sorry_

 

_RagazzaItaliana: This is our class chat. Everyone from our class is here._

 

_Hesthefastest: Exactly!_

 

_Portuguesadonorte: Who’s No1LBFan? Alya?_

 

_DjWifi: Yeah_

 

_Hesthefastest: She thinks she is great and that she’s Ladybug’s number one fan._

 

_UnderAgreste: I find her very gorgeous._

 

_Hesthefastest: Well have you two seen Queen Bee or Volpina? They’re hot._

 

_TheArabianSkatergirl: How can you say that? You haven’t even seen them that close!_

 

_Hesthefastest: I saw Queen Bee only on Alya’s video. Her booty looks nice._

 

_TheArabianSkatergirl: You’re really disgusting Kim, do you know that?_

 

_Hesthefastest: But Volpina, I saw her before at the basement at school, when I was along with Max and Nathan locked up in the panic room. She looks very sexy….And her breasts were very nice and big._

 

_RagazzaItaliana: Kim, cut that out!_

 

_DjWifi: Dude, I just had diner before._

 

_Queen_of_Paris: I think, that Queen Bee is cool._

 

_No1LBFan: I thought you’d liked Ladybug._

 

_Queen_of_Paris: Sure I do, but I also find her cool. Don’t you guys find her or the others cool?_

 

_UnderAgreste: Well I find Cat Noir cool._

 

_DjWifi: I like both Cat Noir and Ladybug. I still want to see the other two in action and then I give my opinion._

 

_TheArabianSkatergirl: I liked it, as Volpina made a backwards salto, pushing the bus down. She’s really strong._

 

_RagazzaItaliana: I find she looks cool._

 

_Portuguesadonorte: I find all four great._

 

_Super-Nathan: I met Volpina before along with Kim. She seems cool though._

 

_RagazzaItaliana: Yeah_

 

_Hesthefastest: She flirted before with him, but he rejected her. Dude, why did you do that?_

 

_Super-Nathan: I have a girlfriend!_

 

_TheArabianSkatergirl: Kim, he’s not a jock like you_

 

_Hesthefastest: I can see that_

 

_Super-Nathan: You can keep her, I heart already belongs to someone else_

 

_RagazzaItaliana: Aww_

 

_Max-Imunity: I found it different_

 

Nathaniel left the chat box and looked at the time. He then got a private message in the app, then opened it. It was from Lila and he opened it.

 

“ _What time do you want to show up tomorrow?” Asked Lila in the message._

 

He typed on his phone and sent his girlfriend his response.

 

“ _I come around 8pm. I’ll have diner with my mom” Replied Nathaniel. At the top, where Lila’s username stood it, informed Nathaniel, that she was typing down a new message for him. He received the message later._

 

“ _Sweet. I’ve borrowed from the play store a movie for us to watch.”_

 

“ _Great, can’t wait for tomorrow”_

 

“ _Me too. We will spend tomorrow almost the whole day together” Texted Lila with a winking smile at the end._

 

“ _And the night too” Replied Nathaniel with a laughing smiley._

 

“ _That will be my favorite part” Wrote Lila with a heart._

 

Nathaniel smiled and lied himself down on his bed, wondering what she meant about it.


	9. Beauty And A Bear

It was 23:50 in Paris and where Lila’s home was, she was lying in her bed trying to sleep. Trixx sat on the board over her bed, looking at her trying.

 

“You got trouble to sleep?” Asked Trixx, causing her to open up her eyes.

 

“What time is it?” Asked Lila taking her phone. “What’s wrong. I used to fall asleep quickly.”

 

“Maybe you had a really action-like day” Explained Trixx and flew on the covers of Lila’s bed. “Or you spend too much time on that thing, with the light of it, causing you to not get tired”

 

“I was reading the news.” Lied Lila and Trixx nodded.

 

“You’re definitely the right holder” Said Trixx shaking her head.

 

“Alright I lied, I was reading the messages I exchanged with Nathaniel.” Admitted Lila. “I just love the feeling I get, when I re-read our old messages.

 

“Aww” Said Trixx.

 

“Sometimes we text each other the whole night long or one of us ends up falling asleep. I love it to fall asleep, when we were texting before”

 

“Sure, I believe that” Said Trixx flying up at the headboard again, lying there down. “This piece of object seems to be very important to you humans”

 

“Well, it sort of became” Replied Lila placing her phone back on her night table. “You even see some idiots using it while driving” Told Lila shaking her head.

 

“Try to rest Lila” Told the fox kwami. “You need to get enough energy for tomorrow, when you’re going to fight new enemies...” Said Trixx and a loud growl sounded around the place, making the room of Lila shake.

 

“What was that?” Asked Lila shocked looking at the fox. Both stood up, walking towards the window of the room and saw in the middle of the town a giant dark blue bear walking around.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Shouted Lila. “We gotta do something”

 

“Just say the magic words” Said Trixx smirking at the green eyed girl, which she nodded in comprehension.

“Trixx, Fangs out!” Shouted Lila being transformed into Volpina, the vixen super heroine. She opened the window and observed the bear breaking a building.

 

“Okay, you can do it Lila. Just remember, what Trixx told you. Focus.” Thought Lila and closed her eyes. She let herself fall down and before she arrived the bottom she took off and flew up in the air.

 

“Wow, I did it” Said Volpina as she flew in the sky. She made a few loops in the air and enjoyed the wind blowing on her face and fox tail colored hair bangs.

 

“Yeehaa!” Yelled somebody and Volpina looked down and saw Queen Bee flying up high towards her.

 

“Wha!” Shouted Volpina dodging her team mate.

 

“Oh it’s you” Said Volpina and flew forwards along with her lying horizontal in the air.

 

“I didn’t know foxes fly” Said Queen Bee looking at her.

 

“It’s definitely better, than swinging around or jumping around the buildings” Admitted Volpina and giggled along with Queen Bee.

 

“Right!” Replied Queen Bee, then both flew towards the arc de triumph and flew through the arc down, spinning slowly around then they flew up again in the sky.

 

“This is amazing….I mean hum-azing” Said Queen Bee, making Volpina nod.

 

“Please leave the puns to Cat Noir” Said Volpina.

 

“Haha, you’re jealous, that you couldn’t come up with something” Said Queen Bee giggling. The giant bear growled very loud making her stop.

 

“We got a mission and the mission is to stop that bear” Said Volpina serious.

 

“A bear?” Asked Queen Bee. “I thought we were going behind a gingerbread man” Said the bee themed super heroine causing Volpina to raise on eyebrow in confusion, then she looked back and saw a giant, fat gingerbread man coming across them.

 

“Va...” Replied Volpina looking in shock as the gingerbread man walked closer to the heroines, then stared angry at them. “ffanculo...” Said Volpina looking more shocked than ever.

 

“Watch out!” Shouted Queen Bee and Volpina got hit by the hand of the gingerbread and flew towards a house, breaking a window.

 

“Ouch” Replied Volpina holding her hand on her forehead and looked around the familiar room. A door behind her opened and the light got turned on.

 

“Nathaniel!” Shouted the voice from behind the door.

 

“Ms Kurtzberg?” Asked Volpina looking at the woman at the door. She looked at the bed next to her and saw Nathaniel lifting his body up.

 

“What’s going on?” Asked the red head and saw Volpina sitting on the bottom next to his bed.

 

“You two gotta to to the basement now!” Demanded Volpina and looked at Ms Kurtzberg. “Warn the other habitats here to do so” Said Volpina and looked at Nathaniel, who just stood up from his bed, then she took him on her arms.

 

“Whoa!” Replied Nathaniel as he got taken in her arms. She ran into the corridor and ran into the hall of the house and ran the stairs down, followed by Ms Kurtzberg and their neighbors.

 

“You will be safe here” Said Volpina putting him down, then hold his hands.

 

“What’s going on?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“A giant bear and a giant bread monster are in Paris, but we’re here to help”

 

“Okay...” Said Nathaniel slowly taking his hands away from her. Volpina noted, that he wasn’t feel comfortable about it and let him take his hands. “Why did you broke into my room?”

 

“Sorry” Apologized Volpina. “I got hit by one of the monsters and crashed against the wall”

 

“And you didn’t die?” Asked Nathaniel surprised.

 

“Thank god not” Said Volpina relieved. “I think my super strength absorbed the impact” Said Volpina and all the neighbors entered into the basement and looked at Volpina.

 

“Please stay here, until we manage this” Demanded Volpina and looked back at Nathaniel.

 

“Come, you can do it” Said Nathaniel to Volpina, causing her to smile. She nodded and ran out of the basement leaving the others back.

 

“ _He’s so adorable”_ Thought Volpina, then as she arrived at the exit, she took off again flying towards the monsters.

 

At the city Queen Bee flew around the face of the bear, making him follow her with her eyes, until she became dizzy.

 

“Whoa” Said Queen Bee shaking her head, then the bear hit her with his open paw, causing her to fly down.

 

“Ah!” Screamed Queen Bee and Volpina appeared catching her during the flight.

 

“Gotch ya!”

 

“Volpina!” Shouted Queen Bee. “You saved my life!” Said Queen Bee hugging her.

 

“Where are the other two?” Asked Volpina and saw down at the ground Cat Noir and Ladybug trying to push the bear down.

 

“We gotta help them” Said Queen Bee.

 

“And we need a plan” Added Volpina and she let Queen Bee go and both flew down to the two, pulling them up with them flying towards the arc de triumph.

 

“Guys we need a plan, this is a very hard fight” Said Volpina.

 

“How is it possible to have two akumatized villains in one day?” Asked Cat Noir.

 

“It’s night” Responded Ladybug quick. “Thursday was just like a quarter hour ago. Now it’s ten past midnight”

 

“Ah now I get it” Said Cat Noir and the bear growled loud, making all shiver from the noise.

 

“Look the gingerbread stamped on a house” Said Queen Bee pointing at a house, which was next to the school.

 

“That’s Tom and Sabine’s bakery” Said Cat Noir.

 

“Oh I hope, they’re okay” Said Ladybug worried, then she looked at the bear growling at the gingerbread man.

 

“IT’S WAS AN ACCIDENT” Shouted the gingerbread man at the bear, which kept growling at him. Ladybug then realized, who the two villains could be.

 

“Mamam, Papa” Said Ladybug getting Cat Noir’s attention.

 

“What did you say?” Asked Queen Bee.

 

“I….I think, that they two, who got akumatized are the owners of the bakery”

 

“Oh that’s why they’re arguing with each other now” Said Queen Bee. “They might have hurt their daughter”

 

“Now before we start, I think the akuma on the gingerbread man is the apron” Said Ladybug pointing down at the legs of the ginger man.

 

“Great” Said Cat Noir.

 

“Now we gotta split up and each of us two has to try to keep both far away from each other” Demanded Ladybug and the bear ripped a house off, which was next to the bakery and hit with it on the head of the gingerbread man.

 

“Aua!” Growled the gingerbread man.

 

“And try to cause as less mess as possible” Said Ladybug causing Cat Noir to warp his face.

 

“Okay, we try” Said Cat Noir looking at the black doted super heroine. “We two take the grizzly bear.”

 

“Then it’s up to us to handle that big cookie monster” Said Queen Bee and flew up towards her face.

 

While Cat Noir and Ladybug were luring mama bear to follow them, the gingerbread man followed them, while Queen Bee flew behind him.

 

“Hey where are you going?” Asked Queen Bee flying in front of his face. “Hey why don’t you follow me?” Asked Queen Bee angry and the gingerbread man pushed her away from him, causing her to fall down again.

 

“Really!” Shouted Queen Bee, which got caught by Volpina once again.

“Chillax girl” Said Volpina. “I got an idea to cause him to follow us” Said Volpina smirking, while Queen Bee just looked at her wondering, what the plan was.

 

While the gingerbread man stamped inside the city, somebody screamed.

 

“Papa!” Screamed somebody caught the monster’s attention. He looked back and saw Queen Bee and Volpina flying in the sky with Marinette.

 

“Nooo!” Screamed the monster and started to stamp back, where the three girls were.

 

 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the arm of the bear, pulling herself up to her.

 

“Bugaboo, be careful!” Warned Cat Noir watching her going up. Ladybug landed on the bears arm, then lost her balance and landed on her stomach, holding herself tight on the arm.

 

“Ladybug!” Shouted Cat Noir shocked.

 

Ladybug lifted her head looking at the paw of the bear and saw a ring on the finger of the bear.

 

“The wedding ring” Said Ladybug then the bear took Ladybug with her other paw of her arm and threw her against the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Ladybug!” Exclaimed Cat Noir shocked, then in the air appeared Queen Bee, which caught her.

 

“Yes!” Shouted Cat Noir happy.

 

“Waahhhh!” Growled the bear and Cat Noir ran off and jumped up with his baton, following Queen Bee and Ladybug to a roof of a tall building.

 

“Queen Bee, what are you doing here?” Asked Ladybug. “You should be helping Volpina”

 

“Volpina is trying to bring the gingerbread man out of the city with the illusions of us and I came to see, how you two are doing”

 

“Alright” Replied Ladybug. “By the way, thank you for saving me”

 

 

At the other side of town Volpina flew behind the gingerbread man, which was still following the illusions, she has sent before.

 

“ _It’s going good so far”_ Thought Volpina.

 

The gingerbread man was approaching the landscape of the outside of the city, then he jumped up in the air, trying to catch Marinette, but as he touched her the three girls disappeared in the air, like witchcraft.

 

“Huh?” Asked the bread and Volpina crashed against the head of the man.

 

“Ouch” Replied Volpina scratching her forehead then the monster turned his head back at the vixen heroine.

 

“Oh oh” Said Volpina and flew off, followed by the giant. “Santo Antonio!”

 

“Come back!” Shouted the gingerbread man.

 

“Guys I need some help!” Shouted Volpina flying up in the sky.

 

On the other side of the sky came Queen Bee holding Cat Noir under his arms.

 

“Here we come!” Said Queen Bee and Volpina passed by the bee heroine then turned around back to the gingerbread man.

 

“Ready?” Asked Queen Bee.

 

“Ready!” Shouted Cat Noir and she dropped Cat Noir in the air, which flew as sharp as an arrow towards the gingerbread man.

 

“Cataclysm!” Shouted Cat Noir activating the power of destruction and hit the gingerbread man on his apron, making it fall down, like a burned paper falling in ashes.

 

“Great job!” Complimented Volpina looking at Queen Bee, which fist bumped each other.

 

“Hey don’t copy that!” Shouted Cat Noir. “That’s only used by me and Ladybug!”

 

“Well, then we should do something else” Said Volpina and Chloé showed her the hand for a high five, in which Volpina decided to go for.

 

“Girl Power!” Shouted both girls.

“Now we need one for doing it as a group” Said Cat Noir looking at the two girls. Volpina looked at Queen Bee, which gave her a smile and the fox heroine looked at the cat hero.

 

“What do you suggest as our group quote?” Asked Volpina.

 

“I don’t know” Responded Cat Noir and though quickly on a sentence.

 

“Fur Power!” Shouted Cat Noir and the girls shook their heads.

 

“I think nobody of us has fur, so it kinda sucks” Said Volpina.

 

“Furry Power?” Asked Cat Noir and they shook their hands again.

 

“Makes me think on the furry fandoms on the internet” Said Queen Bee.

 

“What if I was a furry?” Asked Cat Noir raising his eye brow.

 

“No wonder you’re coming up with this” Said Queen Bee rolling her eyes.

 

“We see this later” Said Cat Noir and from above showed up Ladybug, catching the akuma and reverting it into a butterfly again.

 

“Now we gotta take care of the bear” Said Queen Bee and Ladybug landed next to her father.

 

“You’re alright da….I mean Sir?” Asked Ladybug and he nodded.

 

“What happened?” Asked Mr Dupain and Cat Noir came down to him.

 

“LB go with the girls taking care of the bear, I have to charge energies later” Told the black cat hero and the ladybug themed hero nodded and left him back.

 

“Where’s my wife?” Asked Tom looking at the super hero.

 

“We’re bringing her safe home, don’t worry” Said Cat Noir and Tom Dupain observed the heroine trio following the bear from up the sky.

 

 

“Ladies, you know that everybody of us has got a special superpower. For example I got the lucky charm and Cat Noir his cataclysm.” Told Ladybug. “What are yours?”

 

“My kwami called it Ultrasound. I have to bark or to scream and it kind of makes something similar to a sonic boom” Explained Volpina.

 

“Why can you have amazing powers and I have to have sticky honey?” Asked Queen Bee disappointed, giving Ladybug an idea.

 

“Hey the honey isn’t a bad idea at all” Said Ladybug looking at a confused Queen Bee.

 

“Really?” Asked Queen Bee looking at her idol.

 

“Are you thinking the same as me?” Asked Ladybug, in which Volpina replied.

 

“I probably am doing it” Said Volpina and Queen Bee nodded.

 

“I am” Said Queen Bee and flew down at the bear followed by the other heroines.

 

“Volpina, drop me at the Eiffel Tower” Demanded Ladybug and she brought her to it, then both stood there on the top of the Eiffel Tower observing Queen Bee shout Honey from her wide open hands, causing the feet of the bear got covered by her goo.

 

“Good job Bee!” Complimented Volpina and Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air.

 

“Lucky Charm!” Shouted Ladybug and she got a one liter of Italian olive oil.

 

“Well...Cat Noir would have probably asked, if I was going to make salad sauce or something” Said Ladybug while Volpina glared at her.

 

“What’s your idea?” Asked Volpina and the mama bear growled loudly in front of Queen Bee, trying to move her legs to free herself from the goo.

 

Ladybug looked at the bottle, then at Volpina and back at the bear to his paw, where the wedding ring was, then Ladybug had an idea.

 

“That is it!” Announced Ladybug and looked at Volpina.

 

“Volpina go and try out your superpower” Demanded Ladybug, then the vixen nodded and took of in the air, flying up to the bear’s face.

 

“Graaaawwww!” Growled the bear at Volpina’s face, then she flew back against the Eiffel Tower, due the strength of the bear’s growl.

 

“Oh you shouldn’t have done that” Said Volpina getting up and flew towards the bear’s face, stopping in front of her. She took a breath, filling her chest with air, then released a loud and irritating fox scream, causing the whole place to seem like a jet broke the sound barrier. Everybody around the city had their ears covered from that noise. The bear was doing the same, then as it was over Volpina flew towards her, hitting her with her fist, causing her to fall down on her back.

 

“Good Job!” Shouted Ladybug flying down, by using her yo-yo as a helicopter rotor. Volpina landed on the arm of the bear, causing it to scream in pain again.

 

“Hold still” Demanded Ladybug as she spilled the oil bottle on the ring. Volpina ran at the big paw of the bear, then pushed the ring out of her finger. She swung it up in the air, then smashed it on the bottom, causing it to break in two parts.

 

“Enough evil doing for today, little akuma” Said Ladybug rolling her yo-yo down, to catch the akuma.

 

“Time to de-evilize!” Shouted Ladybug as she caught the akuma, then released it.

 

“Bye, bye little butterfly” Said the bug themed superhero, while the fox and the bee heroines looked at her.

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

Everything around Paris got restored back and the bear got transformed back into a human.

 

“Ladybug?” Asked Madame Cheng looking at the heroine. “What happened?”

 

“You have been a victim of Hawk Moth’s akuma” Replied Ladybug looking at her mother. Two miraculouses started to beep and Ladybug looked at Volpina’s necklace’s tip lighting.

 

“Oh we have to go” Said Volpina and she took off along with Queen Bee.

 

“See you later!” Shouted the two heroines.

 

“What happened then?” Asked Sabine Cheng looking at the heroine.

 

“Everything’s okay” Assured Ladybug. “You and your husband caused a bit of chaos around Paris, but you don’t have to worry about it.”

“And my family?” Asked Sabine. “What about Marinette?” Asked the Asian woman worried.

 

“I’ll take you home” Said Ladybug taking her mother into her arms, then swung away using the yo-yo.

 

 

 

At Lila’s house, she entered through the window and as she landed inside her room, her miraculous beeped, causing her to transform back into the regular Lila Rossi.

 

“Wow” Replied Trixx looking at the girl. “Well done”

 

“Thank you” Said Lila and sat down on her bed. “Now I’m more awake, than before” Said Lila causing the little fox to giggle.

 

“I can believe that”

 

“Well it was worth, at least we know, that the citizens are…..Nathaniel!” Shouted Lila shocked and took her phone and saw messages of him.

 

_Lila, are you awake?_

 

_Did you see those giant monsters?_

 

_Lila, are you there?_

 

_Are you okay?_

 

_Please tell me, you’re fine”_

 

“I’m going to call him” Said Lila. “I need to hear his voice” Said Lila putting her phone on call.

 

“ _Lila!” Shouted Nathaniel from the other side of the phone._

 

“Nathaniel, you’re alright?” Asked Lila.

 

“ _I’m feeling better now. I was worried, I was send by one of the superheroes to stay in the basement and I sent you messages and I got scared, that something had happened to you, since you didn’t reply to them”_

 

“I’m so sorry Nathy, I’ve left my phone back in my room as Ladybug appeared to evacuate our place”

“ _Thank god, everything is back to normal”_

 

“Yeah”

 

“ _Thank you for calling me back. It’s great to know, that my girlfriend’s alright”_

 

“No problems sweetie. Look I’ll finish the call for now. We talk about this tomorrow, K?”

 

“ _You mean in like 6 hours” Corrected Nathaniel causing his girlfriend to laugh._

 

“Oh Nathan.” Said Lila after what he said. “Good night”

 

“ _Good night and sweet dreams”_ Wished Nathaniel.

 

Lila turned the phone off and lied on her bed down, holding her phone close to her.

 

“In a few hours, you can hold him onto your arms again” Said Trixx petting the girl on her head.

 

“Yeah” Replied Lila while yawning. Trixx lied down in front of her feet, like a dog and looked back at her.

 

“Good night Lila” Said Trixx.

 

“Good Night Trixx” Said Lila looking for the last time at the window, where she could see the full moon, then she closed her eyes, smiling dreamy.

 

 


	10. Friend or Foe?

Inside the gym of the school a few students of Ms Bustier’s class were waiting for the others and Monsieur Argencourt.

 

“Last night was really worse” Said Alix to Alya.

 

“I wish I could have recorded this fight” Said Alya. “My parents didn’t let me leave the home like that, not even Cat Noir, as he came to tell us to hide”

 

“They just want you guys all to be alright” Said Alix.

 

“Sure, I know that” Said Alya. Marinette showed up and sat down next to the girls.

 

“Hey what happened last night?” Asked Marinette pretending to not now much about it.

  
“Don’t tell me, you didn’t see those giants in Paris?” Asked Alix surprised.

 

“I saw them from the window and hid under my bed alone” Lied Marinette.

 

“But did you see, who those monsters were?” Asked Alya and Marinette nodded.

 

“My parents” Responded Marinette. “I never thought this would ever happen to them”

 

“This has only happened so far my big brother Jalil” Told Alix. “And Alya’s dad”

 

“He said he couldn’t remember, what happened”

 

“So it was with my parents” Said Marinette and into the hall entered Lila walking along with Ana, Rose and Juleka.

 

“Morning girls” Greeted Ana waving at them.

 

“Did you see, what happened yesterday?” Asked Alya and Ana nodded.

 

“My father helped everybody from our house’s apartment in evacuating” Told Ana. “We hid all in the basement”

 

“So us” Replied Alix.

“I couldn’t fall later asleep again, due too much excitement yesterday” Told Rose.

 

“I kind of felt like I didn’t sleep the whole night long, more I was awake, just with my eyes closed.” Explained Lila.

 

“Ah I remember having this some time ago” Said Juleka looking at the Italian.

 

“By the way, did anyone of you see Nath?” Asked Lila.

 

“I saw him entering into the boys wardrobe along with Ivan.” Replied Alix.

 

“Look, he’s coming right now” Said Marinette pointing at him entering along with Nino and Adrien.

 

“Good Morning” Greeted Adrien. “Did you see, what happened yesterday?” Asked Adrien.

 

“Yeah and Nino, can you come with me this afternoon to the Inter Discount?” Asked Alya.

 

“Uh sure, why?” Asked Nino looking at his girlfriend.

 

“I need to buy a drone and I need your help”

 

“A drone?” Asked Lila looking at the girl.

 

“To record the super heroes fighting” Told Alya the brown haired girl.

 

“As long as you’re not near the airports it’s fine” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Or the superheroes” Added Adrien looking at the red head, which nodded in agreement. Lila showed up by them, grabbing Nathaniel onto her arms, embracing him.

 

“You’re already here?” Asked Nathaniel surprised by the hug.

 

“Good Morning” Greeted Lila leaning her head next to his face. He smiled at his girlfriend and passed his hand over her plain hair.

 

“You’re alright?” Asked Nathaniel and she let him go, taking his hands.

 

“Definitely better” Responded Lila pecking him on his forehead.

 

“Come on you two, the teacher’s already here” Told Ana and then everybody sat with their backs leaning to the wall of the gym.

 

“You’re alright?” Asked Lila checking Nathaniel’s arms for any injuries.

 

“I’m fine, really” Responded Nathaniel placing his hand over Lila’s which was passing over his left arm.

 

“I’ve never seen her so worried” Said Nathaniel to Ana and Adrien.

 

“I think she just couldn’t _bear_ loosing you” Said Adrien, making Nathaniel raise his left eyebrow.

 

“ _Did he just sound like Cat Noir?”_ Thought Nathaniel, then looked back at his girlfriend, which leaned her cheeks on his shoulder.

 

“Do you mind anything, if Ana stays this break with us?” Asked Lila. “I promised to show her everything here in the school”

 

“Not at all” Replied Nathaniel.

 

“Thank you so much Nathy” Said Lila making Rose, Juleka and Adrien grin.

 

“Nathy?” Asked Adrien.

 

“Aww, that sounds so sweet” Said Rose. “I think I’ll call you like that in future too”

 

“Please don’t, it’s sufficient if she does it” Said Nathaniel looking at his girlfriend.

 

“But I thought you liked it” Said Lila in a hurt tone.

 

“But I only like it when you say it!” Said Nathaniel shocked. “I didn’t….” Said Nathaniel, causing the Italian to laugh. “Oh I’m such an idiot” Said Nathaniel with a face palm.

 

“Don’t sweat it. I knew you would act this way” She said poking his nose with hers.

 

“Good morning kids, today we’re going to warm up with the tag game and after all we’re going to play badminton in pairs” Said Monsieur D’Argencourt.

 

“We two together Marinette?” Asked Alya earning a nod from her best friend.

 

“Then looks like we make a team too” Said Adrien looking at Nino.

 

“Can I be with you in a team?” Asked Ana looking at Lila.

 

“Sure” Replied Lila.

 

“Then Tomatohead will go with me, Myléne is going with Ivan” Said Alix walking by.

 

“Alright” Said Nathaniel standing up, help Lila getting up.

 

“Grazie” Replied Lila giving him a peck on his cheek. He then helped Rose getting up along with Juleka, then he helped Ana.

 

“Muito Obrigada, jeitoso” Said Ana walking along with Lila.

 

“Uhm you’re welcome” Replied Nathaniel confused and observed both girls walking off, while Ana turned her head back at him again, smiling cunningly. Alix walked next to Nathaniel and looked at his confused face.

 

“What’s wrong Nath?” Asked Alix.

 

“I have the feeling Ana has something on me. She’s always giving some sort of flirty look at me” Told Nathaniel.

 

“Maybe she thinks you’re single”

 

“Lila kissed me several times in front of her and also told on her first school day, that we’re dating. She’s not that dumb”

 

“Well, then talk with her about it or with Lila. Tell, that you feel uncomfortable about it”

 

“I probably tell Lila first” Said Nathaniel. “After all, she knows her better and I might also be wrong about her”

 

 

In the wardrobe Tikki left Marinette’s purse and went through the wall into the boy’s wardrobe, to look for a certain black kwami.

 

“Plagg?” Called Tikki and from a bag a black kwami looked out.

 

“Tikki?” Asked Plagg and flew towards her. “What are you doing here?” Asked the dark kitty.

“I wanted to ask you, if you wouldn’t mind to look at your house for that strange presence” Asked Tikki. “I know, that there’s something going on.”

 

“I’ve been feeling something strange there, since I became Adrien’s kwami.”

 

“But have you ever been everywhere around his house?” Asked Tikki and he shook his head.

 

“Don’t tell me, you want me to look for that presence everywhere in the house, where I have never been?”

 

“I’m just asking you to do me this favor”

 

“Fine, if I find nothing you owe me Camembert….no I already got this….Any type of good cheese you can bring”

 

“Brie?”

 

“Nah”

 

“Appenzeller?”

 

“Sounds better” Said Plagg smiling, then Tikki nodded and went back into the girls wardrobe and saw a fox smelling on Marinette’s purse.

 

“Hey you thief!” Exclaimed Tikki and from the wall came Plagg shouted through.

 

“Where is he!?!” Asked Plagg looking around and saw a fox opening the bag.

 

“Hey Swiper, go back to the Dora show” Demanded Plagg pulling the fox on the tail.

 

“Hey!” Shouted the fox, surprising the two other kwamis.

 

“Trixx!” Shouted both kwamis and hugged the orange kwami.

 

“What are you two doing here?” Asked Trixx, then had something in her mind. “Don’t tell me our holders go in the same class”

 

“Who knows, maybe we were just flying around together...” Said Plagg crossing his hands behind his head, lying in the air.

 

“You know, that I can sense your lies Plagg” Said Trixx glaring at him.

 

“Alright, we’re all in the same class” Admitted Plagg. “Our holder know each other’s identity and are dating each other. You’re happy now?” Asked Plagg, while Tikki glared angry at him. “What?”

 

“Is there something more, that I should know?” Asked Trixx and Plagg shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I like Apenzeller more than Brie Président” Replied Plagg, causing Trixx to look unimpressed. 

 

“Let’s all go back to our bags, before anyone shows up” Suggested Tikki, which flew to Marinette’s purse.

 

“Right” Said Trixx looking at Plagg. “Go back to the men wardrobe. This is a woman wardrobe”

 

“We’re genderless, it doesn’t matter, where we are” Said Plagg, making Trixx growl, then chase Plagg in midair.

 

“Hey!” Shouted Plagg flying away from her. 

 

“Get back here!” Shouted Trixx while Tikki observed the two with a sigh.

 

 

 

A t the break Lila walked with Ana and Nathaniel, observing  the outside of the school. 

 

“The outside of the school doesn’t look as great as where I lived before, but in the inside it’s really great” Said Ana.

 

“Remember our old school?” Asked Lila.

 

“Oh yeah, it was horrible. The brown color with a few black lines..ugh….” Said Ana and laughed along with Lila.

 

“I’m so glad, that we met again Ana”

 

“Me too” Said Ana hugging the rather a bit tall girl.

 

K im appeared and touched Ana on her shoulder.

 

“Ana can I ask you something?” Asked Kim and Ana looked up at him.

 

“Okay” Replied Ana and Kim took his phone.

“There are those videos of some Portuguese immigrants here, which I find funny, but I don’t know exactly what they say, except on the parts, where it gets French” Said Kim

 

“Sure I try to translate as good as possible”

 

“Awesome and can you come to me and the others?” Asked Kim. “So you don’t have to do it twice or more” Asked Kim and Ana looked back at Lila.

 

“I’ll be right back” Said Ana walking off with the Vietnamese.

 

L ila observed along with Nathaniel the Portuguese  girl walking off, then Lila looked at Nathaniel, which looked neutral.

 

“Nath, you’re been so quiet during the break” Said Lila. “Are you okay?” 

 

“I’m fine” Replied Nathaniel. “I just didn’t want to interfere between you two”

 

“We wouldn’t mind”

 

“I also didn’t know, what to say though. You were talking about your time back in Lugano”

 

“I’m sorry, if you feel left out” 

 

“No, I don’t feel left out. Don’t worry” Said Nathaniel sounding a bit different.

 

“Nath, I know you. There is something, you want to tell me. Right?” Asked Lila looking him into is eyes.

 

“Well yeah, but I don’t want to make you mad or something” Said Nathaniel, causing Lila to lift her right eyebrow.

 

“Come, I promise I wont go nuts” Said Lila looking at her boyfriend.

 

“I sometimes have the feeling, that your friend Ana likes me” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Of course, she’s our friend”

 

“No I mean, I think she likes me like, _just more than friends way.”_ Empathized Nathaniel different. 

 

“Why do you think that?” Asked Lila.

 

“Well, the last few moments, when she looked at me, she did some face expressions, like she was flirting with me and I kind of freak out, when she does that” Said Nathaniel and Lila laughed.

 

“Aww Nath” Said Lila. “You must have mistaken this. She doesn’t like anyone of the guys here at school yet”

 

“Yet...” Said Nathaniel, causing Lila to shake her head.

 

“She finds, that you’re a dork” Said Lila. “But you never heard this from me”

 

“Sure”

 

“She sees you only as a friend, she is glad, that I got you in my life and that you were there for me since the day we met” 

 

“So, she doesn’t really like me?”

 

“The way I do not”

 

“Thank god” Said Nathaniel relieved, causing Lila to giggle.

 

“You ask sometimes really weird questions”

 

“In which you give answers” Said Nathaniel pulling her close to him, then she placed her hands on his cheeks, going in for a kiss. 

 

“I hope this made you feel better” Said Lila followed by Nathaniel nodding his head. Ana came back and saw them with their hands on each other and shook her head.

 

“Ncncncn. I turned around my back for a while and you two are already all lovey dovey with each other”

 

“Sorry Ana” Apologized Nathaniel.

 

“Don’t sweat it” Replied Ana. “Come, lets keep our walk” Said Ana walking off, then the two looked at each other.

 

“Do you come?” Asked Lila and he nodded, then accompanied her.


	11. It's Friday!

In Lila’s house she appeared in her room throwing her bag at her bed.

 

“Hey!” Shouted a voice, then she remembered about Trixx.

 

“Oh Trixx, I forgot you were in there” Apologized Lila as the little fox came out scratching his head.

 

“For what is this hustle and bustle?” Asked Trixx and Lila picked the fox up.

 

“I have to get prepared for, when Nathaniel arrives” Told Lila. “And by the way, you must know it anyway, you have to hide somewhere, until he leaves”

 

“But he leaves tomorrow” Said Trixx sad.

 

“Don’t worry, my dad won’t be here for a few days, so you can sleep on his bed or anywhere else” Offered Lila petting the head of the fox, making him purr.

 

“Want some berries, before I get into the shower?” Asked Lila and she nodded and followed her.

 

“Shall I wait, until you finish showering?” Asked Trixx.

 

“You can enter later, when I go do the depilation” Said Lila, making Trixx tilt her head.

 

“What’s that?” Asked Trixx.

 

“It’s like shaving, but you use a kind of hot wax to do this” Explained Lila. “It rips your hair out from the root and it takes longer to grow back”

 

“Okay, seems useful” Said Trixx entering along with the girl into the kitchen.

 

 

 

At the Agreste’s mansion Adrien walked on a corridor along with Plagg.

 

“What kind of presence?” Asked Adrien looking at the black kwami.

 

“She said, it might be another kwami” Said Plagg. “I’ve been feeling this since I met you, but I didn’t know, that there was something wrong here”

 

“Weird, I wonder what we will find” Said Adrien, while they walked on the corridor.

 

“Do you think my father might be hiding a miraculous or something?” Asked Adrien. “Remember the day, we fought Simons Says? He checked out my ring as he shook my hand as I was Cat Noir. He might know about the miraculouses”

 

“Who knows” Replied Plagg. “We’ve been looking everywhere and we found nothing”

 

“Too bad”

 

“At least I can get some free Cheese” Said Plagg flying the way back. Adrien thought for a moment, then he thought back on the day, where Master Fu took the fox and the bee miraculous out of the chest and he saw an empty blue spot, with the peacock design of a fan. He then got a flashback of Plagg looking around in the safe of Gabriel Agreste, seeing him passing by the peacock miraculous.

 

“The peacock miraculous!” Shouted Adrien looking back at a surprised Plagg. “I think that, what Tikki is meaning is the one in the safe of my father” Said Adrien looking as surprised as Plagg.

 

Both then ran the whole house through to the atelier, where they encounter Nathalie sitting on the bureau on the phone, which then stared at Adrien surprised.

 

“Uh….” Said Adrien, then Natalie covered her phone with her hand.

 

“Do you wish something?” Asked Natalie looking at the boy.

 

“I….wanted to see, if you were busy, cause there was something on one of my homework, which I didn’t understand...if you could explain me that better?” Said Adrien then she nodded.

 

“I’ll be coming later, I have to finish this call” Said Natalie and Adrien nodded and left the atelier.

 

“And now?” Asked Plagg. “Any idea?”

 

“We could come in the middle of the night, what do you think?” Asked Adrien.

 

“I like this idea” Said Plagg rubbing his hands together, smiling.

 

 

At Lila’s home, she was putting créme on her legs, while the small fox observed her.

 

“Trixx touch my legs and tell me, what you feel” Demanded Lila and the kwami placed her paws on her legs, petting them.

 

“They’re so soft!” Said Trixx, then hugged them and cuddled with it.

 

“Aww” Said Lila and looked at her phone and saw the time. “Oh Nathaniel must be almost here and I still need something to wear” Said Lila running out of the bathroom into her room, opening the closet.

 

“I think I’ll using this tank top and maybe some shorts...leggings”

 

“It’s 69.8 Fahrenheit, take the shorts” Suggested Trixx.

 

“I don’t know, how this is in Celsius, but we got like 30 degrees, so you’re right. I take them!” Said Lila taking them out, then she put them on.

 

“You look good” Complimented Trixx.

 

“He will love it, don’t you think?” Asked Lila and she nodded.

 

“Of course!” Said Trixx, then somebody rang on the doorbell.

 

“He’s here, go and hide yourself somewhere” Told Lila the kwami and he flew up at the closet.

 

“It’s so dusty” Said Trixx followed by a sneeze.

 

Lila opened the door and there stood Nathaniel, waiting until she opened the door.

 

“Hey” Greeted Nathaniel and Lila pulled him into the apartment.

 

“Get in” Said Lila closing the door behind them.

 

“How was your afternoon?” Asked Nathaniel walking behind her to the couch.

 

“Good, good and yours?” Asked Lila sitting down along with Nathaniel.

 

“Same” Replied Nathaniel as Lila took her phone and the controller of the TV.

 

“Here” Said Lila giving Nathaniel her phone and the controller. “I’m going to put the popcorn in the microwave and you can already put the movie airing on TV”

 

“Sure” Replied Nathaniel and searched for the movie, Lila did borrow.

 

“Transmit to….aha TV” Said Nathaniel pressing on that option on the phone, then on TV showed up the opening of a movie company.

 

Lila came back and sat next to him on the couch.

 

“In four minutes the popcorn is ready” Said Lila looking at Nathaniel as he placed her phone and controller on the coffee table in front of them.

 

“I go take them, when they’re done” Said Nathaniel and Lila shook her head.

 

“No, you’re in my house, I have to do that” Told Lila looking at him.

 

“If you want to” Replied Nathaniel and he leaned back on the couch, then Lila leaned next to him, rolling her eyes at him.

 

“I think you will like this movie” Said Lila and Nathaniel placed his arm behind her, lying his hand on the other side of her arm.

 

 

 

In the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery Marinette sat on her couch along with Tikki on her shoulder changing messages with Adrien.

 

“ _You think, that this is the miraculous of the peacock?”_ Wrote Marinette then send it to Adrien.

 

“ _That’s the only reason I can tell Tikki and Plagg were sensing the last time. We haven’t found anything else yet”_

 

“What should Adrien and Plagg do about the miraculous?” Asked Marinette looking at her kwami.

 

“Probably the best idea is it to bring it to the great guardian” Suggested Tikki, in which Marinette agreed, then typed back at Adrien.

 

“ _Tikki told me it would be better, if we bring the miraculous back to Master Fu”_

 

Adrien replied a few seconds later to his girlfriend.

 

“ _Great, I and Plagg go later to the safe and take it out of there”_

 

“ _Great”_

 

“ _And I might go to your house when I got it. I think it would be better, if it would be there with you”_

 

“ _If you think this is better, sure you’re welcome”_

 

“ _Great, see you later”_

 

“ _Bye!”_ Typed Marinette then placed her phone on her couch.

 

“I’m wondering, what the miraculous was doing there in the safe” Asked Marinette looking at the red kwami.

 

“I don’t know, but I got the feeling, that Mr Agreste might know anything about the miraculous too”

 

“That would explain, why he was so interested in my earrings” Said Marinette passing her hand over her miraculous.

 

“Do you think, that he used to be a miraculous holder?”

 

“Don’t you know that?” Asked Marinette surprised.

 

“I just know my own holders and a few from Plagg’s side. We’re supposed to only know our line”

  
“Oh okay”

 

“Come, it’s time to sleep. You promised your parents to help them tomorrow in the bakery” Said Tikki and Marinette nodded and walked up to her bed, followed by Tikki.

 

 

 

“The movie was hilarious!” Said Nathaniel laughing along with Lila.

 

“The part at Amsterdam with the random citizen, who walked against the lamp was the best” Said Lila.

 

“Or the part, where the bachelor party was.” Mentioned Nathaniel. “What they did to him. Oh boy, I hope if I ever have one, it won’t be like that”

 

“Right” Replied Lila laughing. “I’ll be right back, you can go towards my room, if you want” Told Lila and Nathaniel nodded walking into his room, while she entered into the bathroom.

 

Trixx was still on the closet of Lila’s room and saw Nathaniel entering into the room and sitting down on the bed.

 

“Oh!” Replied Trixx and left the room going through the walls to the bathroom, where she caught Lila putting lip gloss on herself.

 

“You two seemed to have enjoyed the movie” Said Trixx and Lila checked herself in the mirror, then looked at her kwami.

 

“We did” Said Lila then thought for a moment on something. “Hey can I ask you for a favor?” Asked Lila and the fox nodded.

 

“I got my phones and my earplugs in the living room. Would you go to Youtube and listen to some songs and write some down, which you find cool?” Asked Lila and she nodded.

 

“I know you want me to do this, because you want to have some lone time with him. You could have just said that” Said Trixx, causing Lila to blush a little bit. “But let’s do it, like you really wanted that” Said Trixx and left the room through the wall.

 

“Thank you Trixx” Said Lila and looked at the door of the bathroom.

 

Nathaniel sat on Lila’s bed waiting for her to come back, then somebody knocked on the door and he looked back seeing her in black lingerie.

 

“Whoa” Replied Nathaniel surprised as he saw his girlfriend like that.

 

“I bought them in Milan, how do you find them?” Asked Lila looking at a nervous looking Nathaniel.

 

“Y...y...you...l….l….look….p...p...retty...” Stuttered Nathaniel trying to avoid his eyes to look at her body.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Asked Lila with sweet voice sitting down on his lap, looking into his eyes. “Don’t you like, what you see?” Asked Lila taking his hands close to her breast, causing him to touch them.

 

“I...I...kind of surprised….I never did this before...not even on you..like this...” Stuttered Nathaniel.

 

“You have never asked” Replied Lila lovely.

 

“I also didn't….I’m a kind of a gentleman….you know nice, sweet….we’re not like Kim” Said Nathaniel causing Lila to laugh.

 

“Come, didn’t you ever had any fantasies with me?” Asked Lila, making Nathaniel think about it. He sure fantasized a lot with Lila or with him and herself as superheroes, but he never ever had anything rather sexual, as it is supposed to be on those teenage years.

 

“I did, but….” Said Nathaniel and he got Lila’s point finger on his lips.

 

“See?” Told Lila looking at him. “Now pull your jacket off” Demanded Lila and Nathaniel just placed his arms behind his back, gulping.

 

“Y’know…..” Replied Nathaniel then Lila pushed his jacket down his arms, leaning towards him, causing him to fall down on her bed.

 

“I guess I should have taken it off before, I got warm from it” Said Nathaniel in which the Italian giggled, then started to smooch with him. Nathaniel’s eyes looked now relieved from her choosing to kiss him and he placed his arms behind her back.

 

While they’re were making out, Nathaniel petted Lila’s back and she rolled to the other side of the bed, now lying under his boyfriend. Lila started to pull Nathaniel’s shirt up, making a quick stop, to pull it over his head, throwing the shirt across the room.

 

“Lil….” Asked Nathaniel, but got cut off by her lips again.

 

She stopped then and pecked him around his face, while Nathaniel tried to talk to her.

 

“Are you sure about, what you want to do?” Asked Nathaniel and he got an answer of that girl.

 

“Yes” Groaned Lila and lied her forehead on his, looking into his eyes.

 

“I’m scared of what your father will...”

 

“My father is in Liechtenstein, you don’t have to worry about him” Said Lila passing her hands on his cheek. “And after all...” Said Lila opening her night table’s drawer and take out a square formed plastic package out, then gave it to Nathaniel. He looked at it seeing the word _Control_ on it.

 

“I thought on everything” Said Lila seeing Nathaniel roll his eyes at her astonished. “Is Lila great or is Lila great?” Asked Lila earning a smile from the red head.

 

She smiled at him, jumping at him going for another round of necking.

 

At the living room Trixx sat on the couch looking at a music video withan anthropomorphic fox.

 

_Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do…._

 

“What did I just see?” Asked the fox confused at the video, then flew up in the air going towards Lila’s room.

 

“Are you awake?” Asked Trixx, before getting into the room. She heard nothing except some breathing of the two, who sounded tired of something. Trixx entered into the room, expecting the two to be asleep, but saw Lila lying under Nathaniel, while he was over hear.

 

Trixx’ eyes got widen as he saw, what they were actually doing together, then flew through the wall, but lost the phone and the earplugs, since this object wasn’t immortal. **(Or it couldn’t go through walls)**

 

“Did you hear that?” Asked Nathaniel looking back along with Lila. Lila then saw the phone on the ground, close to the exit.

 

“Uh it might have fallen from my jacket there at the door” Said Lila looking at Nathaniel, which shrugged his shoulders. She smiled and pushed him on his cheeks for passionate kiss and meanwhile Trixx sat on the couch, shocked from this embarrassing situation.

 

 

A few hours passed in Paris and Adrien and Plagg were sneaking through the house into the atelier.

 

Plagg did some beats with his voice, while they we’re sneaking.

 

“What are you doing?” Whistled Adrien looking serious at the kwami.

 

“That’s our sneaking theme, like the others do in a movie” Replied Plagg.

 

“But we’re not in a movie” Said Adrien. “Just be quiet” Demanded Adrien causing Plagg to groan.

 

“You’re such a party pooper” Said Plagg, which then flew across the room into the safe, causing it to unlock itself. Adrien ran towards the giant picture of his mother and pushed it at the side and saw Plagg looking at the brooch of the peacock.

 

“The miraculous also was here the whole time” Said Plagg.

 

“Let’s go, before we get caught” Said Adrien taking the miraculous and closing the safe along with the picture.

 

“Quick, let’s get back into my room” Said Adrien running off, followed by his kwami.

 

 

 

In Lila’s house Nathaniel stood in front of the toilet, flushing the water. He stood then in front of the lavatory washing his hands and left after that the bathroom walking into Lila’s room, seeing her sleeping peacefully on the bed. He lied down on her bed looking at her face, as she slept.

 

“ _She’s so beautiful, when she’s sleeping”_ Thought Nathaniel closing his eyes. Lila opened her eyes and crawled a bit closer to him, leaning her forehead on his, waking him up again.

 

“Uh did I wake you up?” Asked Nathaniel silently.

 

“No, only the toilet flush from before” Replied Lila softly.

 

“Oh, sorry” Replied Nathaniel and Lila placed her hand on his cheek caressing it.

 

“Did you like it?” Asked Lila with an amorous look at him.

 

“It was the best night of my life” Responded Nathaniel, getting nose ribs from his girlfriend.

 

“I’m glad it was” Said Lila embracing him. Nathaniel yawned, causing Lila to giggle.

 

“Let’s get some sleep boy” Said Lila and Nathaniel nodded.

 

“Good night” Wished the red head, getting a kiss on the forehead by the South European girl.

 

“Good night, Nathaniel” Replied Lila and both closed their eyes to sleep.


	12. The Dupain-Cheng Bakery

The next morning Lila was still sleeping next to Nathaniel on her bed. She rolled with her back to the mattress and stood up, stretching her arms while yawning. She passed her palm of the had over her face, then turned her head around to look at her sleeping boy. She stretched her hand over him to grab her phone, which lied on the night table of her. She unlocked her phone and surfed around on the internet, then she heard Nathaniel snoring.

 

She looked at him as he snored during the sleep, causing her to giggle. She took the phone's camera to record him. She smiled as she observed him, until he woke up after she giggled again.

 

"Uh good morning" Greeted Nathaniel looking at the girl, receiving a peck on his forehead.

"Good morning baby" Greeted Lila embracing him. "I've caught you snoring" "And you were...." Asked Nathaniel and Lila played him the video. "That's what I thought" Replied Nathaniel making Lila chuckle.

"It's adorable, Nathy"

"Not as adorable, when you're sleeping" Said Nathaniel. "When I went to bed, I've seen you sleeping so peacefully. You looked really gorgeous"

"Aww" Replied Lila leaning her forehead on his. Nathaniel's stomach grumbled and Lila noted it. "Hungry, hum?" Asked Lila.

"Like very hungry" Said Nathaniel then Lila took his pants, which were on the ground and threw it on his face.

"Then put your clothes on" Demanded Lila. "We're going to the bakery" Said Lila taking Nathaniel orange shirt and holding it in front of him, in which he then pulled to himself, bringing Lila with it, crashing and landing over him.

 

“Sorry” Apologized Nathaniel smiling awkwardly, then got pushed by Lila’s hand on his face to the side.

 

“Come get up” Demanded Lila then he obeyed her.

 

At the bakery Marinette stood in front of the cash register along with her mother and her father was with Adrien looking at the over.

 

“It smells delicious” Said Adrien smelling the scent, which came from there.

 

“You’re sure you don’t want to do an apprentice ship here?” Asked Tom, causing Marinette to blush.

 

“Dad?” Asked Marinette embarrassed.

 

“You’d learn to bake and also to use the cashier” Told Sabine giggling.

“Mamam?” Asked Marinette and Adrien chuckled.

 

“I think about that” Said Adrien. “After all, my father said it wouldn’t matter, what kind of apprentice ship I start”

 

“See and who knows, maybe you’ll like that”

 

“We’ll see then” Said Sabine, rolling her eyes at the daughter, which gave her an awkwardly smile.

 

“Did anyone else already found something?” Asked Tom looking at the others.

 

“Myléne has recently found a job at the theatre, where Ivan is. Only they along with Max got something” Responded Marinette.

 

“Nino is going to work for a week at the café near the Eiffel Tower” Told Adrien. “Will go fine”

 

“Sure, after all you still got a year time to find something, don’t worry” Comforted Sabine looking at the kids.

 

“I’ll be going to see, if we need to order packaging for our pastries” Said Tom leaving the bakery into the back. The phone of Sabine rang and she attend it.

 

“Tom and Sabine’s bakery? Good morning Mr. Bouvier”

 

Sabine left into another room to phone, then Adrien walked to his girlfriend.

 

“Should we pass this afternoon by Master Fu and bring him the brooch?” Asked Adrien.

 

“Unless you got a better idea” Replied Marinette. “Tikki said it was the best”

 

“The only idea I got, would be hiding it, but I think Tikki’s right”

 

“Have you got it here?” Asked Marinette and Adrien took in out from his pocket, where Plagg stood.

 

“Got some cheese, Marinette?” Asked Plagg looking at her.

 

“I’ll see if I got some” Said Marinette walking to the fridge.

 

The door of the bakery opened and there was Lila and Nathaniel entering together into the store.

 

“Good morning!” Greeted Adrien hiding Plagg inside his jacket.

 

“Morning” Greeted Lila and Nathaniel walking to him.

 

“Good morning you two” Greeted Marinette closing the fridge and walked to them. “How can I help you two?”

 

“We wanted to buy something for breakfast” Replied Lila and looked at Nathaniel. “What do you want?”

 

“Uh croissants are fine to me”

 

“Two croissants for us” Told Lila the bluenette and she typed it on the register and looked back at the couple. “Any drinks?”

 

“A Cappucino” Replied Lila and looked at Nathaniel.

 

“A coke is fine by me” Told Nathaniel and Marinette typed it.

 

“Yes our Nathaniel doesn’t like coffee” Said Marinette.

 

“Just like me” Said Marinette and walked to the front, where the buffet was and picked with a forceps a two croissant and put them on a plate and gave it to the two.

 

“And now to the drinks” Said Marinette taking a cup for the cappucino, then turned the coffemachine on, to make the cappucino.

 

“What type of coke, do you want?” Asked Marinette.

 

“Zero” Responded Nathaniel and Marinette opened the fridge and looked for that drink.

 

“I’ll finish the cappucino” Said Adrien and took a small plate and sugar for the cappucino, then gave it to the brunette.

 

“Thank you” Responded Lila and opened the sugar to put in her coffee.

 

“Here is it” Said Marinette giving Nathaniel the can.

 

“Merci!” Replied Nathaniel and opened the can to take a sip.

 

“Your parents really do make the best croissants” Complimented Lila taking a bite”

 

“Good morning” Greeted Tom coming out with a box.

 

“Good morning” Greeted Lila and Nathaniel.

 

“Already enjoying my freshly baked croissants?” Asked Tom observing Nathaniel nibbling his croissant, earning looks from the others.

 

“Uhm...am I showing bad table manners?” Asked Nathaniel looking at all the others. The others laughed, except for Lila, who simply stared at him smiling.

 

“No my son, I asked, if you were enjoying them, but I already see, that you do”

 

“Your family makes the best ones” Complimented Nathaniel with a smile.

 

“And Mademoiselle Rossi, how’s Paris been so far to you?” Asked Tom loking at the Italian girl.

 

“It’s at least better, than it was back in Zurich” Responded Lila.

 

“Depends on which part you go, I’ve been where the lake is and there it was pretty cool” Said Marinette.

 

“Living in a bit overpopulated part is a bit different” Said Tom.

 

“Zurich has other quarters like Oerlikon, Langstrasse or Hard” Said Lila a bit wrong.

 

“We’re bigger, than Zurich, but we got more space” Said Nathaniel.

 

“We’re the logic?” Asked Marinette. “If we’re big, we are supposed to have big spaces”

 

“I meant, that Zurich has much more appartments and less space, than we have”

 

“Oh really?” Asked Marinette.

 

“But it depends on the quarter” Said Lila and someone’s phone rang.

 

“It’s mine” Replied Nathaniel taking his phone.

 

“Nice song, I didn’t know you like piano played songs” Said the blonde to the red head.

 

“It’s the song, I’ve set for my mom” Responded Nathaniel.

 

“Which one have you got for Lila?” Asked Marinette.

 

“From our favorite band” Responded Lila and Nathaniel attended it.

 

“Hi mom. I went with Lila to the bakery for breakfast, shall I buy you some croissants? To the pharmacy? Alright, I’ll go later. Alright, bye mom” Nathaniel turned his phone of and looked at the brunette.

 

“Is your mother okay?” Asked Lila and he nodded.

 

“She asked me to go buy her some pills for headaches. She got some and doesn’t have any painkillers at home” Explained Nathaniel to her.

 

“Aha” Replied Lila then remembered of something. “Oh wait, can you organize me something too?” Asked Lila and the red head nodded.

 

“What do you need?” Asked Nathaniel and she whispered into his ear, causing him to get tomato red.

 

“You okay Nath?” Asked Adrien as he observed his face.

 

“O...okay...” Said Nathaniel and Lila looked at Marinette.

 

“Can I pay?” Asked Lila and the blue eyed girl nodded.

 

“It’s nine euros” Told Marinette and Lila gave her a twenty euro note and got from her ten euro note and a one euro coin.

 

“Thank you” Replied Lila then looked at the turquoise eyed boy.

 

“Do you show up later by me?” Asked Lila.

 

“Maybe in the afternoon or the evening first, we’re going to visit my grandfather in Saint Denis” Told Nathaniel. “But tomorrow, we’ll be here and my mother has to work late until 9pm”

 

“Tomorrow you should really come to me, I still need to work on my application and homework, then we could do it together”

 

“Well, guess I’m not the only one” Said Nathaniel then Lila placed her point finger on his chest, moving around it in circular moves.

 

“Then we could watch some movies together, go for a walk and blah, blah, blah...” Said Lila and pressed her lips on his, giving him a quick, little kiss. “Ciao, mi amore” Said Lila and walked towards the door.

 

“Bye!” Said Marinette and Adrien as Lila left the bakery, leaving the others back.

 

“B...bye...” Said Nathaniel and Marinette walked to him.

 

“You’re alright?” Asked Marinette and he nodded.

 

“I think I’ll be going to the pharmacy” Said Nathaniel walking to the door. “See ya”

 

“Okay...” Replied Adrien looking at Mr Dupain, which shrugged his shoulders.


	13. One Missing Miraculous Less

“ _Hey peeps guess with what I’m recording myself?” Asked Alya. “Nope it’s not my boyfriend or bff nor Ladybug. It’s my new drone, I bought for the future. So I can do better records of the superheroes of Paris and maybe have a closer look on the new flying super heroes Queen Bee and Volpina”_ Said Alya and she guided the drone away from the park, she was hanging and flew with it over the city.

 

“ _What do we see here?”_ Asked Alya observing the sky with the drone. “ _Oh is that Adrien Agreste?”_ Asked Alya and flew her drone down, passing next to him, turning around to record Adrien.

 

“Nino?” Asked Adrien.

 

“ _No, it’s Alya”_ Replied Alya. _“From the ladyblog”_

 

“Oh hey Alya” Greeted Alya waving.

 

“Here was a little introduction of Adrien Agreste, for all the Adrien fangirls” Said the Martinique girl and followed the ground and passed by the pharmacy seeing Nathaniel stand in front of a shelf looking at some boxes.

 

“ _And there’s my classmate Nathaniel. Wondering, what he’s buying”_ Alya asked then flew away with the drone passing by Marinette.

 

“And there’s my BFF!” Shouted Alya, scaring Marinette.

 

“Whah!” Shouted Marinette jumping back as she saw the drone in front of her. “Alya?” Asked Marinette. “Hey you bought the drone!”

 

“ _Sure, do you like it?”_

 

“It’s amazing!” Complimented Marinette looking at the cam.

 

“ _If you excuse me, I’m going to keep testing this. Bye!”_

 

“See ya!” Said Marinette and Adrien showed up next to her.

 

“Hey” Greeted Adrien. “Did you bring the brooch?”

 

“I got it here in my purse” Replied Marinette showing is purse with her red kwami holding the miraculous. Nathaniel walked behind them looking into the bag he got from the pharmacy and crashed against Marinette, loosing the bag.

 

“Then lets….Ops” Said Adrien as he saw the two falling down.

 

“I’m sorry!” Shouted Nathaniel and helped Marinette up.

 

“No problem, nobody got hurt” Said Marinette and looked at Adrien, which took the bag, that felt down. He picked a white box, which was the medicine, that Ms Kurtzberg ordered from his son and the second one was something else.

 

“Uh sorry” Apologized Adrien blushing a bit as he put the blue box into the bag. “Here” Said Adrien and Nathaniel took it, feeling embarrassed.

 

“Uh thank you” Replied Nathaniel avoiding eye contacts of the two.

 

There was a silence between the three.

 

“I think we should go” Said Marinette and Adrien nodded.

 

“I’ll be going too” Said Nathaniel and walked off. “Bye!”

 

“Bye!” The two miraculous holders said as the French-Irish boy left.

 

 

 

 

At Master Fu’s store Adrien stood along with Marinette, waiting until a patient left the room.

 

“What was actually that box, Nathaniel had left fallen from the bag?” Asked Marinette looking at her partner.

 

“Well…. they’re preservatives in it” Responded Adrien scratching his head. “I think he doesn’t want anyone to know about it”

 

“Is that, what made him so red, back at the bakery?”

 

“He got red as Lila whispered into his ear, after the phone call of his mother”

 

“Aha...but, why does Lila ask him to buy them, if….oh….” Said Marinette,then the door got opened and an adult left the room and Master Fu stood at the entrance waving at him.

 

“Have a nice day” Said Master Fu then looked at the two teens. “Marinette, Adrien come in!”

 

“We found something, that we thought we should give it back to you” Said Marinette opening her purse and Tikki flew out with the brooch.

 

“What?” Asked Master Fu surprised. “It’s not gone?”

 

“How gone?” Asked Adrien. “Like the moth miraculous?”

 

“Both miraculouses had disappeared on the same day, don’t you remember?” Asked Master Fu and Adrien shook his head.

 

“I think you only told me this” Said Marinette.

 

“Wayzz, look what we got here” Said Master Fu and from the tube from the miraculous chest came a green turtle-like kwami out, flying up to his master.

 

“You two found the peacock miraculous?” Asked Wayzz amazed. “How?”

 

“It was hidden in a safe from my father” Responded Adrien. “He actually had also that book about the miraculouses, which you got now too”

 

“Weird” Said Master Fu holding his hand under his chin. “Have you noted anything different on somebody in your house?” Asked Master Fu.

 

“My dad since my mother disappeared” Responded Adrien sad. “He has never been the same”

 

“Master, are you thinking, that his father could have anything to do with the miraculouses?” Asked Marinette and he shook his head.

 

“I can’t really tell you that.”

 

“I and Plagg wouldn’t mind to take a closer look at all edges of the house, right Plagg?” Asked Adrien and he nodded.

 

“Alright” Said Master Fu walking to the chest, to place the miraculous in it. “Does anyone of you want some tea?” Asked Master Fu looking at the teens.

 

 

 

Nathaniel was heading home through Paris and next to some garbage cans sat a homeless and poorly dressed man holding a cup with a few coins in it. Nathaniel passed by the guy and looked back at him. He felt bad and took the exchange, he got from the pharmacy before and gave it into his cup.

 

“Ten euros must be sufficient to at least buy food and something to drink” Said Nathaniel and the man took his hand to shake. Nathaniel warped his face a bit, due the scent of the man, who seemed to not have a showered in months.

 

“Thank you my boy” Thanked the man. “A world like this needs more people, like you” Said the man, causing Nathaniel to smile, then somebody whistled and got between the two.

 

“Hey! It’s forbidden to beg around the cities for money!” Shouted the police officer. “Get out of here!” Shouted the man in uniform pulling the man on his arm. “Hush!” Shouted the police officer.

 

“Hey, why are you doing this?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the police officer.

 

“Kid, I’m just doing my job. Go mind your own business” Said the police officer and took his walkie talkie to phone to one of his work pals.

 

Nathaniel just shook his head and went along with his life, while behind in a blind alley the tramp sat down on the ground sad. After a while a black akuma showed up and entered into the cup of the man, causing him to get akumatized.

 

“ _Stinky Can, I’m Hawk Moth. Do you want to change to a better life? Here’s your change. Bring me Cat Noir and Ladybug’s miraculous and I’ll give you everything, your heart desires”_

 

“Yes Hawk Moth” Said the man, transforming and disappearing in a violet cloud.

 

 

 


	14. Save For Now

Lila was in her room working on a candidature for an apprentice ship, while her fox kwami levitated over next to her face, looking at what she wrote.

“Birthplace: Milan, Italy. Parents Roberto Rossi, business man. Antonella Rossi, Banker. Siblings...” Read Lila and scratched her chin. Does step siblings count?” Asked Lila looking at the fox. 

“Maybe?” Said Trixx and Lila typed the name on it.

“Siblings: Giovanni Rossi” Typed Lila on the laptop. Trixx noted, that her phone, which was on the bed got the display turned on, then flew to it to see the message.

“Who is it?” Asked Lila having the eyes on the screen of the laptop.

“It’s somebody named DjWifi saying, that there’s some villain in Paris spraying around with a terrible fragrance.

“Really?” Asked Lila looking at her kwami and the phone got another message.

“Is it Princess Fragrance?” Read the fox. “Asked Under Agreste.” 

Then there entered another message, which Trixx read too.

“Under Agreste asked if it is Princess Fragrance” Read Trixx.“It’s some dude called Stinky something, I dunno”

“Looks like we have to check this out” Said Lila closing her laptop. Trixx flew to her, floating in front of her. 

“Sure, before it gets worse” Said Trixx seeing the Italian girl nodding

“Trixx, Fangs out!” Shouted Lila transforming into her super heroine identity. 

“Let’s go!” Shouted Volpina flying out of the window in the air. 

Volpina observed the location for the super villain and behind her showed up Queen Bee.

“Good afternoon girl” Greeted Queen Bee. “Already on the way?”

“Has to be” Replied Volpina. “After all, we do a good team together”  
“You really think that?” Asked Queen Bee looking at the vixen heroine.

“Of course, we did a great job last fight”

“Indeed” Replied Queen Bee. “Come, let’s go and find our akuma victim and help him”

“And maybe fight him first”

“Right!” Chuckled Queen Bee as both flew towards the trocadero.

 

In a senior care home Nathaniel sat with his mother and grandfather in the cafeteria of the building drinking.

“The ice tea is home-made?” Asked Nathaniel looking at his grandfather, which nodded.

“Just like the last lemonade juice from last week.” Replied the senior.

“It really is delicious” Said Nathaniel taking another sip of the drink. 

“Enjoy it my son” Said Mr Kurtzberg looking at the red head. 

“I do grandpa” Said Nathaniel getting pet by his grandfather on his shoulder.

“How’s your girlfriend going, what was her name again?” Asked Mr Kurtzberg looking at the boy.

“It’s Lila and I think she’s fine” Responded Nathaniel to the grandfather. 

“Still giving those insecure responses boy” Said the grandfather hitting him on the back, laughing. 

“She was fine this morning, it could be, that she isn’t as good as this morning, when I was with her.”

“Maybe she feels better, when you’re with her, right my son?” Asked Mr Kurtzberg twitching his eyebrows.

“Really grandpa?” Asked Nathaniel serious at his grandfather. 

“Shouldn’t you be glad, that she’s happy with you?” Asked the grandfather.

“Of course” Replied Nathaniel. “I’d do anything possible to keep it that way” 

“You’re definitely coming from the Kurtzberg’s” Said the grandfather petting his grandson on the head. “There’s no way, you could be like your father”

“Forget my dad, he never cared about us or ever will” Said Nathaniel frowning. 

“I know son and we’re glad, that you’re a true gentleman and will never become a person like your dad”

“I sometimes wished I had one, but the other days I’m actually glad about how my life is at the moment. All the peoples I love, you two, my friends….” 

Nathaniel felt his smartphone vibrating in his jacket’s pockets and took it out.

“An akuma attack in Paris?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the two adults, then opened and there was a live video being recorded by Alya’s drone.

 

“Here you can see live Cat Noir and Ladybug running behind the new villain”

“Did Alya just bought a drone, just to record us fighting?” Asked Cat Noir.

“Looks like” Replied Ladybug looking at the small vehicle flying behind them. “Hopefully, she won’t harm anyone of us”

“Yeah….look there he is!” Pointed Cat Noir out behind a house a dark dressed man disappearing.

“And the girls are here too” Said Ladybug as she saw Volpina and Queen Bee flying by. 

 

“He’s closer, throw the trompo at him!” Demanded Volpina and so did Queen Bee, rolling the trompo out, which hit the ground next to the villain, causing him to trip and landing on his face.

“Yay” Shouted Queen Bee and stood in front of his feet. “Now, where do you hide the akuma?” Asked Queen Bee, then the villain turned back laughing and pointing the can at her, releasing green smoke at her, causing her to cough.

“Queen Bee!” Shouted Volpina pushing her away from there, then the villain ran off again.

“Eww” Replied Volpina clinching her nose with the fingers.

“Don’t tell me he just put this horrible fish smell on me...urgh, when I find him!” 

“Don’t worry, we will find him” Said Volpina and Cat Noir and Ladybug showed up behind them.

“Eww!” Shouted Cat Noir waving his hand in front of his face. “Was this the stinky guy?” Asked Cat Noir looking at the vixen heroine with her fingers on the nose.

“It was and we need to stop him!” Shouted Queen Bee. “This smell is much worse, that the one from Princess Fragrance”

“You know Princess Fragrance?” Asked Ladybug surprised.

“Sure, I was caught by her once as Cat Noir came to save me and Prince Ali” Replied Queen Bee getting looks from the three heroes.

“Oh shiiiii…..” Whispered Queen Bee to herself and Cat Noir came closer to her.

“Must be, I saved so many peoples, that I lost count”

“I guess so….” Said Queen Bee trying to let Cat Noir buy his own fail.

“Come, let’s follow this guy” Said Cat Noir and Volpina picked him up, flying the streets along.

“Come, so we are faster” Explained Volpina, then Ladybug got picked up by Queen Bee following the fox-themed superhero. 

“After that, I really need to get a wellness bath” Said Queen Bee while Ladybug hold her nose closed.

“You’re not the only one” Said Ladybug rolling her eyes. 

“Volpina throw me at the guy!” Demanded Cat Noir and she did.

“Whoa!” Shouted Cat Noir flying towards the guy. Stinky Can looked back and shriek as he saw Cat Noir swinging his baton, to hit him. He sprayed at the Cat superhero with the can, causing him to fall.

“Really!” Shouted Cat Noir coughing. 

“Queen Bee, let’s block him the way there, at the intersection” Told Ladybug the Bee super heroine, which nodded and flew forwards, trying to pass by the villain. 

“The guy’s fast” Said Cat Noir looking at the girls flying behind him.

“It is, because we had to carry you two, which cause us to be slow, while we’re doing it”

“I’ll be going behind them” Said Cat Noir and ran on his four behind them, leaving Volpina back. She had an idea and took her flute out and blew into it, playing a short tune.

Stinky Can observed the two girls flying behind him, then as he looked in the front he saw many copies of Volpina blocking the way from him. He stopped in front of them, seeing them standing there having a neutral look in their faces. 

“You won’t trick me” Said Stinky Can walking to the left side observing the illusions, trying to figure out, which was the real Volpina. He stopped in front of one then hit an illusion with the can, causing it to disappear.

“What?” 

“They’re all illusions” Said a voice and he looked back to see Ladybug and Queen Bee standing there. 

“What?” Asked Stinky Can looking at all the illusions. Ladybug threw her yo-yo hitting all Volpinas from the side, causing them to disappear. 

“Damn it!” Shouted Stinky Can and Cat Noir appeared along Volpina from the air.

“The real Volpina is here” Said Volpina then played the flute causing to create another illusion of her. 

“This is for you!” Shouted Queen Bee throwing the trompo at the villain hitting him on his feet, causing him to fly away, while screaming.

“AH!” Screamed Stinky Can landing on his back.

“Oh my god, his feet!” Shouted Volpina as he saw his bare feet poached down by Queen Bee’s trompo.  
“This was an accident, oh no!” Shouted Queen Bee running towards the guy.

“Leave me alone, you’re a monster!” Shouted the guy, causing Queen Bee to have tears in her eyes. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you” Said Queen Bee as the tears in her eyes were multiplying.

“Queen Bee” Called Volpina and placed her arm behind her back then petted her on the cheek. “Hey calm down, we know that was an accident. This can happen”

“Do you think your miraculous power can heal his feet or do we have to ask your lucky charm for something to heal it?” Asked Cat Noir kneeing along with Ladybug in front of him. 

“Lucky Charm!” Shouted Ladybug receiving a white scarf made of silk.

“Well it would look nice on you” Said Cat Noir looking at Ladybug, in which she chuckled. 

“If it was from Gabriel Agreste instead of Ladybug it would” Responded Ladybug to the Cat, which laughed. 

Ladybug looked around and saw behind Volpina’s tail a jerrycan with a pipe, which came from the roof down, filled with rain water.

“I got it!” Said Ladybug and ran at the can to dive the scarf in there, then came back to him, to unwrap the cold textile around his feet.

“Ouch!” Shouted the villain.

“Shh, don’t be a baby” Said Cat Noir then Ladybug just rolled her eyes because of it. 

“Take the can, there must be the akuma” Said Ladybug and Cat Noir activated his destruction power.

“Cataclysm!” Shouted Cat Noir and grabbed the can, squishing it with his hand, causing it to fall in ashes, releasing the black akuma.

“Enough evildoing for today little akuma” Said Ladybug rolling her yo-yo down to retrieve the akuma. “Time to de-evilize”

Volpina pointed to Ladybug throwing the scarf up in the air, to activate the miraculous healing light, which brought up, everything like before, including the tramp and his feet.

“See” Said Volpina petting Queen Bee’s shoulder. 

“He’s a homeless man” Said Queen Bee and the tramp looked at the superheroes.

“You okay sir?” Asked Ladybug. 

“I’m fine” Replied the man. 

“What happened to you before you got akumatized by the evil butterflies?” Asked Cat Noir.

“I was begging and as a young red headed boy gave me some money, a police agent shooed me away violently. The boy even tried to interfere, but the officer told him to not interfere”

“What a horrible bastard” Said Queen Bee as she heard it.

“We’re super heroes, since when do we use bad words?” Asked Cat Noir.

“Sorry, I’m just upset of how bad some people are….”Said Queen Bee thinking about someone. 

“Some people can change others can’t” Said Volpina. “You’re not like that, right?” Asked Volpina to a shocked Queen Bee.

“I guess”

“If I had my pocket here I would have paid you a diner” Said Cat Noir “Or at least try to give, what the red head gave.

“Who was this young red head anyway?” Asked Volpina curious. “I don’t see lots of them in Paris”

“His hair almost reaches to his neck, one of his eyes is covered by a bit of his hair and I think his eyes were a kind of blue. Light blue, ice blue...”

“I know this guy” Said Volpina thinking on Nathaniel’s full head, which fitted the guy’s description.

“It’s Nathaniel” Replied Cat Noir. “The one who got akumatized twice as Evillustrator” He added to be specific to the others.

“He got three times” Corrected Ladybug. “The first time on his birthday, the second time he was used as a voodoo doll by puppeteer and the third time was, when he got jealous of XY”

“My poor Nathy” Replied Volpina to herself, then shrieked at her comment. “I….I mean poor guy, akumatized on his birthday” Volpina corrected again.

“He’s the one, who got akumatized the most so far” Said Ladybug and her earrings started to beep.

“Oh oh” Replied Ladybug. “I have to go, but don’t worry I have an idea for you and all the other homeless guys in the city”

“Me too” Added Cat Noir.

“Me three” Said Queen Bee. 

“Cat Noir, let’s go” Said Ladybug and she yo-yoed herself away followed by Cat Noir jumping around with his staff.

“Come, we accompany you somewhere to diner” Said Volpina helping the man up.

“I forgot my money back home” Said Queen Bee. 

“So I” Said Volpina. “Look I have an idea. I fly back home and bring for us money, alright?” Asked Volpina and the others nodded.


	15. Eating Pizza With The Superheroes

In the evening Nathaniel sat next to his mother in the car driving through Paris.

 

“Where would you like us to go for diner?” Asked Ms Kurtzberg her son.

 

“Pizza Hut or McDonalds?”

 

“Pizza Hut, I think we got the sticker coupon almost full” Said Nathaniel and opened the glove compartment of the car to search for that coupon.

 

“There it is” Said Nathaniel and looked at it. “We get after that a free pizza and a plushie by our choice”

 

“If it is like that you could order your pizza, that you want and the free one I do choice” Suggested Ms Kurtzberg. “Or do you have any other idea”

 

“We could choice our favourite pizzas and then share with each other”

 

“Good!” Replied the mother and entered into the parking spot of the pizzeria.

 

After they found their parking spot, they entered into the pizzeria and stood on the cashier ordering their food.

 

“One Hawaiian Pizza medium size” Ordered Ms Kurtzberg.

 

“Would you like a drink to the pizza?” Asked the cash register woman.

 

“Two bottles of water”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Nope, but I got this coupon to fill in” Said Ms Kurtzberg showing the cashier.

 

“Oh then you get a chance to get a free pizza” Said the cashier. “And a plushie too”

 

“Great, then I’m taking quattro stagioni” Said the mother.

 

“That will be 15.53 Euros” Said the cashier and the mother paid the woman and received change.

 

“Have you any special desire on that plushie?” Asked the cashier.

 

“I could give it to Lila” Said Nathaniel and his mother nodded. “What type of plushies does it have?” Asked Nathaniel and the cashier looked at the list.

 

“It has...a koala, a porcupine, a rabbit, a fox, a fennec fox, a lion, a gorilla and a cheetah”

 

“I take the fox” Responded Nathaniel and the woman wrote it down on the ticket.

 

“Here, enjoy your meal.” Wished the woman and Nathaniel and his mother walked to the outside and sat down, waiting for their meals.

 

“Grandpa really likes to be in that senior care home” Said Nathaniel looking at his mother.

 

“The clime there is really good though. To us visitors and to the residents” Said Ms Kurtzberg to her son and Nathaniel, who was looking at her saw behind her Queen Bee and Volpina sitting down along with the tramp.

 

“Mom look behind you Volpina and Queen Bee” Said Nathaniel pointing back at them, then she looked back.

 

“Oh they’re really here” Said Ms Kurtzberg surprised. “Wonder, what they’re doing here?”

 

“Me too. I never seen them eating at the pizzeria or anywhere else”

 

“They’re going to diner with a homeless man?” Asked Ms Kurtzberg looking at the guy, which turned the head to the side as he saw the service bringing the pizza.

 

“Hey, that’s the guy I donated a bit of money”

 

“Oh” Replied the mother. “I think that he was the akuma victim this time, if I look at his clothes.

 

At the table the heroines had their pizza delivered along with the homeless man.

 

“Quattro Stagioni is a really good choice” Said Volpina looking at the man.

 

“And here’s Hawaiian Pizza” Said the service man placing a pizza in front of Queen Bee.

 

“Okay” Said Queen Bee looking at her pizza.

“Is there something?” Asked Volpina looking at her friend.

 

“You know my civilian identity is kind of too noble to eat this kind of food”

 

“Come have you ever tasted this?” Asked Volpina. “Come, nobody knows, who you are under that mask not even I”

 

“Well it must taste better, than soup” Said Queen Bee taking the cutlery to cut a part of one of the pizza slices. She took it into her mouth and chewed it.

 

“And?” Asked Volpina and Queen Bee swallowed it down.

 

“That tastes pretty good” Said Queen Bee cutting another bit out then placed it into her mouth again.

 

“See, pretty good” Said Volpina and took one of her slices with her hand and bit on it along with the man. She observed the location and saw the Kurtzberg’s sitting together eating Pizza too. After Volpina swallowed her bit of Pizza she observed the family smiling, as they were enjoying their food.

 

The homeless man looked back at where Nathaniel sat, then looked back.

 

“That’s the guy from before” Said the tramp to the vixen heroine. “You know him?” Asked the man.

 

“He’s my boyfrien….I mean, he’s an old friend from me” Said Volpina looking at him, who looked also at her.

 

“Aha” Replied the man. “He’s a really good hearted guy”

 

“I know” Replied Volpina staring at him, romantically.

 

“So, you two are not very long super heroes right?” Asked the man “What kind of super powers do you have?”

 

“I think a bit honey, would make this pizza perfect” Said Queen Bee after devoured a pizza slice down.

 

“Well Queen Bee’s powers...what are you powers?” Asked Volpina.

 

“My are flying, I use honey to stick stuff together or to catch a villain. I use my trompo as a weapon. I throw it at the ground and this causes the villains to fly a few meters back.”

 

“Interesting and you miss vixen?” Asked the man.

“I also do fly, I have super strength, I have the flute as my weapon and with that flute I can create any type of illusions. Illusions of myself, my friends, teammates, building, everything”

 

“Have you got night vision too?” Asked the man.

 

“I have night vision, which I haven’t needed yet and I can focus on a certain person and hear them”

 

“Really?” Asked Queen Bee and looked at the Kurtzberg’s. “Try to listen to them” Asked Queen Bee and she nodded and turned her head to the table to hear them talking.

 

“ _When are you going to visit her tomorrow?” Asked Ms Kurtzberg._

 

“ _Around 13 or 14” Responded Nathaniel. “I ask her later. We wanted to do the homework together”_

 

“ _You haven’t done your homework yet?” Asked Ms Kurtzberg surprised._

 

“ _The science homework” Responded Nathaniel. “She often helps me with them, when I have problems”_

 

“And?” Asked Queen Bee.

 

“They were talking about visiting somebody tomorrow” Responded the fox themed super heroine.

 

“Nice” Replied Queen Bee.

 

“Hey monsieur, would you like to go and say thank you to the red head?” Asked Volpina and the homeless man looked back at the boy. He looked back at the heroine and nodded. Volpina stood up along with the tramp, then accompanied him to the Kurtzbergs.

 

“Good evening” Greeted Volpina.

 

“Good evening” Greeted the two.

 

“This is Alberto, he told me, that you donated him a bit of money for him to buy some food and he wanted to say thank you again” Told Volpina and looked at the tramp.

 

“Really kid, thank you so much for the bit of money you gave me and that you stood for me back there with the police man. I don’t see lots of people with such a great heart as you have”

 

“T...thank you” Replied Nathaniel blushing a bit, while he looked at him and Volpina, which smiled at him, causing him to turn a bit more red.

 

“And Volpina….Uh….it’s good, that you and Queen Bee gave him this night. It’s very cute from your two” Said Nathaniel looking up at the heroine’s eyes.

 

“Same from you” Said Volpina placing her hand on his hair, starting it to pet.

 

“Uh….” Replied Nathaniel surprised.

 

“Oh sorry!” Shouted Volpina taking her hand away from him. “I….your hair is just pretty cool”

 

“Thank you...I guess” Responded Nathaniel to the heroine.

 

“So uhm, we are going back to eat, we have to stay tuned, in case of other akuma attacks” Said Volpina scratching her back.

 

“Sure, good evening” Wished Nathaniel and Volpina left along with Alberto.

 

 

 

The window of Lila’s room was half open and Volpina appeared entering through the open window, landing on the bed, destransforming back into the Italian immigrant.

 

“Oh gosh” Replied Lila. “Why do I have the urge to flirt with Nathaniel as Volpina?” Asked Lila sinking her head on the bed cover.

 

“During the time you’re Volpina you personality is a bit different, then from yours” Explained Trixx. “With the others it’s the same”

 

“And did your previous holders had this before?”

 

“A few yes, others not that much and I’ve had a few flirt machines, but Cat Noir’s previous holders were very much like that”

 

“And so is our Cat Noir too” Said Lila and Trixx nodded. Lila looked up at the table, where her laptop was and she crawled to the table to pick up her phone, that lied next to it.

 

“Nathaniel texted me” Said Lila and opened his message.

 

“ _When should I show up tomorrow?”_

 

Lila thought for bit, then replied to his text.

 

“ _Two is fine by me. You can also come earlier, if you want”_

 

“ _Alright” Replied Nathaniel with a thumb up, after his response._

 

“ _How was your day?”_

 

“ _Good, the senior home seems to be a pretty cool place. There’s a cafeteria, a park, atelier…pretty awesome stuff for them to do”_

 

“ _Sounds exciting”_ Typed Lila back and stood up, taking off her clothes, which she then hang up over the chair. She opened her closet and took a tank top out for females and black shorts, that came to her knees. She put them on, then took her phone again, after she heard it vibrating.

 

“ _What are you doing?” Asked Nathaniel._

 

She let a soft giggle out and responded to the boy.

 

“ _I just dressed up myself to bed”_

 

“ _I already was” Replied Nathaniel with a laughing emoji face in the end._

 

“ _You guys always sleep half naked”_

 

“ _I sleep with boxers”_

 

“ _I said half naked, you are half naked, if you only sleep with boxers._

 

“ _I know, I got it” Replied Nathaniel with a tongue out emoji._

 

“ _And what is my favorite tomato head doing?” Asked Lila with a giggling emoji in the end._

 

“ _Lying in the bed, chatting with one of my favorite girl”_

 

“ _You’re a sweetheart” Replied Lila with a heart. “Can’t wait for tomorrow”_

 

“ _I can see that”_

 

“ _I just want to snuggle you so badly” Lila typed back with a sad smiley behind it._

 

She awaited for his next messages then, they exchanged and exchanged for messages, until both of them ended up falling asleep.

 


	16. Sunday

In the afternoon Lila sat on the balcony along with Trixx eating strawberry together.

 

“Are you sure, you don’t want creme on your strawberry?” Asked Lila as Trixx nibbled on her strawberry.

 

“No I can’t. This is poisonous for me” Responded Trixx, shocking Lila.

 

“Really?” Asked Lila. “I didn’t know that”

 

“I didn’t it too.” Said Trixx after swallowing her berry. “My last holder and I spend once an afternoon together eating strawberries and I tried on that day strawberries with creme and after a few hours I got very sick and my holder brought me to Master Fu, which could heal me, before it was too late”

 

“Wait, who’s Master Fu?” Asked Lila looking at her kwami.

 

“He’s the one, who gave you the miraculous” Responded the fox looking at the Italian.

 

“But...I just found it in my bag”

 

“Yes, I know” Replied Trixx. “It’s because he just couldn’t give it to you, out of the nowhere”

 

“Really?”

 

“How would you react, if a random stranger came to you with a strange box and said something like _hey you’re perfect, you will be the new super hero._ You would probably think he’s nuts?”

 

“I can’t argue with that” Replied Lila thinking about it. “I think the way we met was better” She said and the kwami nodded.

 

“So” Said Trixx taking another strawberry. “This is why I don’t eat anything, that contains milk, like Cheese, Cremes or Yogurt.”

 

“So, you’re kind of lactose intolerant?” Asked Lila and Trixx nodded.

 

“But you don’t need to worry about me….”

 

“I know, but if you’re interested. Some stores already sell lactose free nutriments, that people with lactose intolerance can eat or drink”

“Maybe I try that one day” Said Trixx smiling at the girl. The girl picked the fox up, holding her close to her face.

 

“You know, that I want you to be okay, I don’t want to harm your health or anything”

 

“I know that” Said Trixx leaning her head on Lila’s cheek. Somebody rang on the door of the apartment and they looked back at the inside of the house.

 

“That must be Nathaniel” Said Lila and looked back at her kwami.

 

“I’ll be hiding in the living room somewhere” Said Trixx levitating in the air, then entering into the house followed by Lila, which walked to the door of the entrance.

 

“Who’s there?” Asked Lila playfully, leaning against the door.

 

“I’m here” Replied Nathaniel and chuckled along with Lila. “I brought you something” Told Nathaniel, causing Lila to shook her head, smiling.

 

“You didn’t have to” She said unlocking the door off, to let him come in. He stood there at the entrance, with his hands behind his back, smiling.

 

“Come in” Said Lila rolling her eyes for him, signing to enter into the apartment. He entered and turned around to her.

 

“You know I was yesterday in the evening with my mom at Pizza hut for diner” Said Nathaniel passing his hand behind his neck.

 

“Oh cool” Replied Lila, thought she saw him there, as she was Volpina.

 

“We had this kind of coupon, where we got a sticker from every time we ate at Pizza Hut and we got this for free and I wanted to give it to you” Said Nathaniel taking his hands from his back with the fox plushie out.

 

“Aww, what a cute fox plushie” Said Lila surprised and took the stuffed animal from Nathaniel’s hands.

 

“You like it?” Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

 

“It was really nice from your part, thank you” She said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

 

“I’m glad you liked it” Said Nathaniel. “I choose the Fox, cause I know you like them very much”

“This was very considerate from your part” Complimented Lila petting him on his head.

 

“Hey now that I’m thinking about this fox, you can’t believe, who was yesterday at the pizzeria for diner” Said Nathaniel walking in with the girl.

 

“No who?” Asked Lila accompanied by the red head to the living room.

 

 

 

Marinette was at Adrien’s house hanging up with him along with their kwamis. Both sat in front of Adrien’s computer watching a few pictures of the last fight with Stinky Can.

 

“The video graphics are well and she didn’t interfere between us” Said Adrien looking at the video.

 

“Well, we didn’t had a hard fight with him or a real fight at all” Said Marinette. “I have the feeling, that asking for new partners was unuseful” She said lying her head down on the table.

 

“But what about Hawk Moth?” Asked Adrien looking at her girlfriend. “I find, that against him it would be better, if we fought all four together”

 

“Maybe” Said Marinette lifting her head up again.

 

“Come you two, you have done a really great job together, since the first day.” Said Plagg.

 

“Plagg’s right, you guys just have to keep it that way” Said Tikki.

 

“We’ve been doing this for a few years, we’re about to finish school and start a new life. How are we going to manage this, while being super heroes?” Asked Marinette looking at the kwamis, which looked worried about Marinette. Adrien thought about it and she was right.

 

“How are we going to handle this in future?” Asked Marinette. “We haven’t even been so close to Hawk Moth?”

 

“I know it’s hard, but we have to keep fighting” Said Tikki. “I know it will take longer, but I know we will make it. As a team”

 

“You guys still got a year to go, we will beat Hawk Moth, before senior year don’t worry”

 

“I hope you’re right Plagg” Said Marinette lying her head down on the lean of the chair, she sat. Plagg sank his ears and lied down on her head for comfort.

 

“By the way, what are you planing to do, to help Alfredo’s life?” Asked Tikki.

 

“I earn lots of money by modeling for my father, I could form a place for the homeless people, where they can stay, until they find a job and a place to stay, some sort of homeless hotel” Suggested Adrien. “How does it sound?”

 

“Interesting idea” Said Marinette thinking about it. “I think I could organize a few sketches of how it should look like” She said smiling at the others.

 

 

 

At the night Nathaniel sat on the edge of Lila’s bed, while she sat on his lap, looking into his eye and petting his hair.

 

“Sometimes the Sundays take longer to pass, other times not and for the first time, I’m actually glad, that it passed so fast” Said Lila leaning her nose and forehead on Nathaniel’s.

 

“Really?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the dark green eyes of the girl. She smirked at him, then pulled his shirt over his head off and shared a kiss with him.

 

“I still don’t like them” Replied Nathaniel and Lila threw herself up at him.

 

“Unless, you’re with me, right?” Asked Lila flirty, causing him to giggle.

 

“Well, actually...” Said Nathaniel and Lila covered his mouth.

 

“Shhh” She shushed at him. “Kiss me” Demanded Lila and he lifted his head to reach to Lila to go for the kiss. She placed both of her hands on his cheeks, to go for a smooching round. Nathaniel placed his hands behind her back, holding them there, while they were making out.

 

On the night table lied two phones, which belonged to the two teens and one of them, lighted the screen up showing a phone number and the name of the person.

 

Nathaniel opened his eyes during the kiss, then moved his head to the side, causing Lila to stop.

 

“Oh my mother is home” Said Nathaniel to Lila.

 

“I was really starting to enjoy it” Said Lila looking sad at him.

“Yeah me too” Said Nathaniel looking at the phone. She then had an idea and picked his phone up.

 

“What are you….” Asked Nathaniel and she shushed him again.

 

“Hello?” Asked Lila acting tired. “Hi Ms Kurtzberg. Nathaniel? Oh I’m sorry, we were looking before a movie together and we both felt asleep.” Said Lila, faking a yawn of her.

 

“ _Oh and is he still sleeping?”_

 

“Yes, very peacefully” Responded Lila looking at the red head and winking at him.

 

“Should I tell him to go home?”

 

“ _No, let him stay by you. Since he’s there with you and not in danger or something it’s okay. But please don’t forget, that you two got tomorrow school”  
_

“Sure, Ms Kurtzberg, I’ll check my alarm clock of my phone and tomorrow after I wake up, waking him up, will be my first thing.

 

“ _Thank you Lila, good night”_

 

“Good Night Ms Kurtzberg” Wished Lila and turned the phone of, followed by turning it into mute mode.

 

“Nice lie” Complimented Nathaniel and Lila shook her head amorously.

 

“It’s called acting, dear Nathy” Said Lila placing the phone on the night table, then she placed her hands on his cheeks, reaching with her point and middle fingers to the shaved part of Nathaniel’s hair over his ears, for another long and romantic kiss.

 

At the home of the Agreste’s Adrien walked on a corridor along with Plagg.

 

“Another presence is here, weird” Said Adrien following his kwami.

 

“I’ll be right back” Said a familiar voice and Adrien shrieked.

 

“Oh no my dad” Said Adrien and looked around for a place to hide and the only thing he found was a large mirror on the wall.

 

After a while Gabriel Agreste passed by the mirror, where you could clearly see Adrien’s legs coming out, but Gabriel didn’t have paid attention on it or the darkness, made it a bit difficult for him to see it.

 

Plagg flew towards the corridor to the door, that Mr Agreste left and saw in the dark a purple, butterfly like creature levitating in the air with a sad look.

 

“Nooroo?” Asked Plagg surprised. Adrien showed up behind him and saw him too.

 

“What is that?” Asked Adrien and the creature ended up disappeared from there.

 

“Nooroo?” Asked Plagg and nobody answered.

 

“Who’s Nooroo?” Asked Adrien looking at Plagg, which was looking with his green eyes wide open. “Plagg?” Asked Adrien.

 

“He’s Hawk Moth’s kwami. He’s the kwami of the moth miraculous” Said Plagg, causing Adrien to look shocked.

 

“No” Said Adrien walking back. “This can’t be...he….he can’t be Hawk Moth” Said Adrien startling. “This is just a dream, tell me, that this is a dream”

 

“Well, I would love to say that, but I think….we really saw that”

 

“Oh and what should we do?” Asked Adrien looking at Plagg concerned.

 

“Listen tomorrow we got school, just tell this Marinette and Tikki and then we see, how we’re going for this” Suggested Plagg and Adrien nodded looking along with Plagg into the dark room, where the kwami once was.


	17. Late For School

It was morning and Trixx lied on the couch in the living room sleeping. She raised her ear up as she heard from the stairs at the corridor of the house, feet tripping down the stairs of the house, causing her to wake up.

 

“Damn apartment life” Said Trixx stretching her four paws, then taking off in the air flying towards Lila’s room, where she saw her lying asleep with her boyfriend.

 

She flew over them and observed them sleeping. She smiled at seeing Lila having her arms around Nathaniel’s neck and her forehead leaned on his face. She sat down on the night table on Lila’s phone, then she felt it vibrating, causing her to levitate up and look at the screen.

 

_PinkyPieLover: Are you home Lila?_

 

Nathaniel’s phone vibrated too and this message was from Juleka.

 

_Gothgirl97: Nathaniel, wake up. You’re late for school._

 

“What?” Asked Trixx then looked at the time on the smartphones and it said 8:03

 

“Oh no” Replied Trixx shocked turning her head to the two sleeping beauties.

 

“Pss Lila” Whispered Trixx trying to wake her up. She didn’t reply to her, then she flew towards her and pushed her on the shoulder with her tiny, little paws.

 

“Lila, you’re late for school” Said Trixx quiet and she just rubbed her head on Nathaniel’s face, holding him a bit tighter than before. Trixx rolled her eyes and stood on her head.

 

“Looks like I gotta play alarm clock this morning” Said Trixx to herself then she opened her snout and gave out a womanly-like scream, waking both up, causing them to jump of the bed together, frightened.

 

“What was that?” Asked Nathaniel looking around, while Lila was clinched on Nathaniel’s shoulders.

 

“It sounded like a woman screaming” Said Lila looking around, then she saw on her bed Trixx pointing to herself and then to her phone. She took her phone and stared shocked at seeing the time.

 

“It’s 8:05!” Exclaimed Lila. “We’re late for school!”

“Oh shit” Said Nathaniel and Lila took his clothes and gave it to him, then she took her own and started to dress herself up.

 

“Have you a shirt, that could fit me?” Asked Nathaniel. “Mines needs to be washed” Asked Nathaniel and she ran at the closet to look for something.

 

“Or it doesn’t matter, I….” Said Nathaniel getting hit by a blue jersey on his face.

 

“Come, as long as we don’t arrive later than 5 minutes” Said Lila getting into her romper in, while Nathaniel pulled Lila’s shirt on, then looked at it.

 

“The Italian soccer team?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“Nath, come on” Said Lila putting her boots on.

 

“Sure, sure...” Said Nathaniel putting his trousers on, pulling his zipper up on them. Lila walked backwards at him, with her hands on the back.

 

“Would you please?” Asked Lila holding the zipper on the back of her dress for Nathaniel, which then pulled it up, to fasten the romper on her. He sat down and stuck his feet in his shoes and tied the left one, while Lila came down to tie the right shoe.

 

“Here, I help you” Said Lila observing him tie his shoes, which was a bit different from hers. “I didn’t know, you’d tie your shoes like that”

 

“It’s easier for me to do on both a loop, instead of only one. That confuses me a bit”

 

“The second loops comes later, but it seems alike for me” Said Lila standing up. “Come take your jacket” Demanded Lila and he walked up at the door, while Lila took her bag up and Trixx quickly flew into Lila’s school bag, before she closed it.

 

Nathaniel had his jacket on and hold his bag and Lila’s jacket under his arm.

 

“Have we got everything?” Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

 

“Yes, come there will be a bus in a minute” Said Lila pulling him with her out of her room, leaving the room uncovered. Nathaniel ran back into her room to pick up both smartphones.

 

“I got them” Shouted the red head and left the room again.

 

In Ms Bustier’s class the lessons were about to start and on the backseat on the window side sat Juleka with Rose together.

 

“Look Nath answered me back” Said Juleka.

 

“What did he say?” Asked Rose looking at her phone.

 

“ _I slept in Lila’s house last night and we forgot to set the clock to ring”_

 

“He was with Lila last night together?” Asked Rose surprised. “What were they doing?” Asked Rose looking at Juleka. “Ask him and see, what he says”

  
“Okay” Said Juleka and typed a message to him.

 

“ _Rose would like to know, what you two were together that night”_

 

“ _Watching movies and some other stuff...”_ Replied Nathaniel and went offline.

 

“He’s off” Said Juleka and Rose smirked. “I think I know, what’s going on?” Said Rose to herself leaning herself on Juleka’s arm.

 

“Uh what?” Asked Juleka, not understanding what her girlfriend meant.

 

“You know some people, when they love their special someone so much, they give their special someone a romantic night, that both will never forget” Said Rose dreamy. “Like in Wedding in Japan”

 

“Oh you mean that” Said Juleka looking at her neutral. Rose smiled and gave the girl a hug.

 

“Oh Juleka, don’t do that face. I know, that your love for me is as true as the one from the book” Said Rose giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Kanté, Max ” Called Ms Bustier and he responded.

 

“Present” Responded the nerd of the class.

 

“Kurtzberg, Nathaniel?” Asked Ms Bustier awaiting for him to responded.

 

“He’s not here” Said Kim looking back at the seat, where he used to seat.

 

“And so is Lila” Said Ana looking at the seat too, along with a few others.

 

“Juleka told me, that they have overslept” Said Rose to the class.

 

“I texted Lila and she said, they missed the bus” Said Myléne putting her phone back into her pocket and next to her did Alix the same.

 

“Nathaniel said, they forgot to set the clock to ring” Said Alix and Ms Bustier was now confused.

 

“Okay, I’ll wait, until they arrive and ask them later” Said Ms Bustier appointing something on Lila and Nathaniel’s name.

 

“I think these two were screwing around together” Said Adrien to Nino.

 

“Present!” Shouted Nino and looked back at his friend.

 

“What do you mean by screwing around together?” Asked Nino.

 

“Lavillant, Rose”

 

“Here”

 

“I saw this weekend our dude buy a condom package at the pharmacy” Told Adrien, causing Nino to laugh.

 

“Dude, really?” Asked Nino then he heard a cough of a certain red head and looked at Ms Bustier giving him _the look_ causing him to be quiet.

 

“Raincomprix, Sabrina”

 

“Present”

 

“You know I don’t like to mess in other people’s lives, but Nathaniel is definitely a guy, who’s way too gentle to ask a girl to sleep with him”

 

“But this girl is his girlfriend”

 

“Even to Lila. I know this guy’s longer than you. Ask Marinette, she knows him longer, than you”

 

“Nino’s right” Responded Marinette.

 

“See?” Said Nino looking at his best friend.

 

“I guess it’s possible” Said Adrien and Marinette shook her head smirking.

 

“So only Lila and Nathaniel are missing, I….” Said Ms Bustier and the door shut open with Nathaniel and Lila running into the room.

“Stop you two!” Demanded Ms Bustier. “I need to talk to you two” Said the teacher.

 

“Okay” Responded Lila and looked at her boyfriend, which looked sad at the girl. They walked out, while Ms Bustier talked to the class.

 

“I’m sorry, we got late” Apologized Nathaniel looking at the brunette.

 

“It’s not your fault, I just didn’t set my phone to wake us up”

 

“But if I didn’t take a bit long on dressing myself up, we would have make it to the bus”

 

“Well look, it doesn’t matter, who’s fault is now. We’re here and that’s what matters” Said Lila and Nathaniel nodded.

 

Ms Bustier left the classroom and looked at the two teens.

 

“So, what exactly happened to you two?” Asked Ms Bustier.

 

“I….uh….” Said Nathaniel and Lila interrupted him.

 

“We often met up to walk together to school and yesterday I forgot to put the sound on my phone again and he was there in front of my house waiting the whole time, then he rang several times to me, which caused my phone to vibrate much on the table and...”

 

“I was wondering, if she was still sleeping or if something was wrong with her” Added Nathaniel.

 

“Alright, I think I know what you two mean, but since it’s your first time getting delayed Miss Rossi I close an eye at this and you Nathaniel, it’s the third time this month, you got delayed”

 

“I’m sorry Miss Bustier” Apologized Nathaniel.

 

“I want you to go to the Principal’s office for the rest of this lesson” Said Ms Bustier and walked into the classroom. Nathaniel sighed and Lila placed her arms around his back, closing them in front of his chest.

 

“I’m sorry Nathy” She said and he placed his hands over hers.

 

“Don’t worry about me” Said Nathaniel. “I’ll be fine”

 

“I’ll give you my notes for this lessons and everything you missed here. Is this okay?” Asked Lila and he nodded. She pecked him on his cheeks and he walked away going to the Principal’s office.

 

“Poor Nathy” Said Lila sad and her kwami came with the head out of the bag.

 

“I’m sorry for that” Said Trixx petting her hand, which lied over the bag.

 

“Don’t mention it” Replied Lila looking at the little fox. “By the way, did you scream this morning to wake us up like that?” Asked Lila looking at the fox.

 

“I pushed you on the arm, but you kept sleeping. This was the only thing, that came into my mind” Responded Trixx crossing her arms.

 

“Sorry” Apologized Lila.

 

“Come, go into the classroom, before you got school grounded” Said Trixx and Lila entered into the classroom.


	18. Genderbend Is Back

All students left going to the break and Adrien took Marinette’s hand, pulling her away from the others.

 

“Where are you two going?” Asked Alya.

 

“We have to talk with each other under two eyes, don’t wait for us” Said Adrien keeping running with Marinette.

 

“Where are we going?” Asked Marinette and they entered into the library.

 

“Is anyone here?” Asked Adrien looking around with the girl.

 

“I think not, but in case somebody comes it will be Plagg or Tikki’s job to tumble up Queen Bee and Volpina’s kwamis to have with them a reunion”

 

“Wait, Plagg knows their identity?” Asked Marinette surprised.

 

“No, but I’ve seem them last week” Explained Plagg. “We’re all in the same class”

 

“No, only Trixx is in the same class as us” Corrected Tikki.

 

“Oh right” Said Plagg holding his paw under his chin. “Don’t you guys think, she could be in the same class as us?” Asked Plagg and the door opened of the library and all hid under the table and saw a blonde girl passing by.

 

“Who is it?” Asked Plagg quietly and then he saw, that it was Chloé.

 

“Ah it’s the brat” Said Plagg looking disgusted and flew into Adrien’s jacket.

 

“Plagg, Plagg I feel another kwami presence” Said Tikki looking at Adrien, which glared in suprise at her.

 

“It’s me” Responded Plagg. “And I feel you….wait, I feel it too”

 

“Are you trying to tell me, that….” Asked Marinette looking at Chloé’s purse, where a granola bar looked out, being moved.

 

“You know, you shouldn’t be rude with your classmates like that” Said Pollen inside her bag.

 

“That’s Pollen” Whispered Tikki to Marinette.

 

“Pollen?” Asked Marinette.

 

“And let me guess, Volpina’s kwami is called Tricky or something?”

 

“Trixx” Corrected Tikki.

 

“Close” Said Marinette.

 

“I do that for fun” Said Chloé. “Don’t you find it funny?” Asked Chloé looking at the bee kwami, which shook her head.

 

“No, and so the others” Said Pollen flying out of the bag. “At least the ones, you do make their lives bad, like the red head boy, the bluenette or the brunette girl.”

 

“They hate me, so that’s why I act like that towards them”

 

“ And why do they hate you, I wonder?” Asked Pollen pretending to really not know why.

 

“Because I’m the mayor’s daughter, I’m beautiful and I got mucho dinero, like the Italians say” Responded Chloé causing Adrien to face palm.

 

“Of course...” Replied Pollen looking not amused at her. “Chloé, they hate your attitude, the way you act towards them, they have got something, that you don’t” Said Pollen to the blonde and she shook her head.

 

“Hell no, what do they got?” Asked Chloé. “Nothing special compared to me”

 

“You think so?” Asked Pollen.

 

“Yes, I got a true best friend, which I know since kindergarten”

 

“You mean Sabrina?” Asked Pollen and she nodded. “The girl, that has been hanging the last few days with Mireille from the other class?” Not replying to your messages, avoiding contact with you?” Asked Pollen, causing Chloé to think about it. She looked sad at Pollen.

 

“I got nothing...” She replied to the bee. “I don’t have a real friend” Said Chloé causing Marinette to look sad along with Adrien. “I don’t have a boyfriend nor a secret admirer” Said Chloé looking down. “I don’t really have nothing” Chloé sat down on the floor, leaning her head on the arms and Pollen came down to her.

 

“Chloé I…” Said Pollen and the blonde looked at the kwami again. “You know, I think my life just got worse as Lila joined our class, she lied to almost everyone in our class and after she apologized everyone for doing that, everybody have forgiven her. She is now befriended with almost everyone in our class, even with Adrien. She’s got Nathaniel as her best friend and as her boyfriend too. She’s good at school and….the others probably like her more than me” Said Chloé sad.

 

“Chloé, you know I could help you in be a better person” Suggested Pollen. “After all it’s my fault, that I was so direct to you”

 

“You really want to do that?” Asked Chloé and the kwami nodded.

 

“Awesome!” Shouted Chloé picking her kwami up and giving it kisses on the forehead.

 

“Alright, enough, enough” Said Chloé, then she heard a door opening and she shrieked as she looked at the door and saw Juleka entering into the library. Chloé quickly threw Pollen up in the air on the second floor of the library.

 

“Ouch” Replied Pollen.

 

“I’ll be right back” Said Tikki and flew up in the air, to the second floor.

 

“Nathaniel?” Called Juleka looking around. “Are you here?” Asked the purple haired girl, then saw Chloé sitting on the ground.

 

“Why are you sitting on the ground?” Asked Juleka looking at the blonde.

 

“Can’t I just sit here and enjoy the view?” Asked Chloé and Juleka looked up to only see bookshelves around her.

 

“What view?” Asked Juleka and Chloé laughed.

 

“Of course, with the hair in front of your face it would be obvious, you wouldn’t see anything”

 

“I see enough with it, don’t worry about it”

 

“Haha, sure I can see that” Said Chloé causing Juleka to growl.

 

“Have you got a problem?” Asked Juleka angry.

 

“No, not at all, but I got a question for you” Said Chloé. “How do you see yourself with Rose in the future?” Asked Chloé, causing Juleka to change her angry expression to a neutral.

 

“What future?” Asked Juleka followed by the blonde giggling. Behind the entrance appeared Lila walking into the library and saw Chloé standing in front of her friend.

 

“What would for a girl in the future be a life without children?” Asked Chloé. “Probably not really great, right?” Asked Chloé causing Juleka to get sad and sinking her head down.

 

“If Pollen’s able to change Chloé’s person, I pay a diner for all” Said Marinette.

 

“Hey!” Shouted Lila walking towards the two.

 

“Now it’s getting interesting” Said Plagg coming out of Adrien’s shirt.

 

“Shh!” Replied Adrien.

 

“Why are you shutting Juleka down like that?” Asked Lila. “Have you got nothing better to do?” Asked Lila looking at the blonde.

 

“What?” Asked Chloé. “How will she and Rose have kids anyway?” Asked Chloé and Juleka ran off crying.

 

“Maybe adoption?” Asked Lila raising furrowing her eyebrow. Juleka ran out of the library passing by Ana, which looked at her running off.

 

“What happened?” Asked Ana looking at the Italian.

 

“Again our Princess decided to say something wrong causing her to run away” Told Lila taking her phone.

 

“Oh and I saw Nathaniel walking downstairs with Monsieur Haprèle.” Said Ana. “I think he has to help him with something” Told Ana her friend.

 

“Alright, I will call Rose first and tell her about Juleka” Said Lila searching for Rose’s number.

 

 

 

Nathaniel was on the outside along with Monsieur Haprèle on the ground scratching with a spatula bubble gum from the bottom.

“Now I know how you feel like, when doing this” Said Nathaniel scratching the gum away.

 

“Well, I got used to it” Said Fred looking at the boy. “And the last times I’ve had a bit more students helping me, than usual” He said as he removed a blue bubble gum from the ground and put it into a white bucket he brought with them.

 

“Yes, another one is out” Said Nathaniel as he managed to remove a pink gum from the ground.

 

Juleka showed up crying passing by them and sat down next to a tree.

 

“Oh no, what happened?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl.

 

“I don’t know, but hey you got break,” Said Fred. “Go, you deserved it” Said Fred looking at the red head, which gave him a little smile. Lila showed up, running towards him.

 

“Hey” Greeted Lila. “What….did you have to do community work?” Asked Lila as he saw him with the spatula in the hand.

 

“Removing gum from the bottom” Responded Nathaniel. “My left hand hurts now” Said Nathaniel massaging his pulse with the right hand.

 

“Have you seen Rose or Juleka?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel looked at the tree.

 

“Juleka’s there” Replied Nathaniel. “What happened to her?”

 

“Chloé...once again” Answered Lila not surprised.

 

“Of course” Said Nathaniel walking with her to Juleka.

 

“Look at that black butterfly” Said Nathaniel as he saw it flying towards Juleka’s wrist mirror.

 

“That’s not a butterfly” Said Lila as it disappeared. “It’s an akuma” Said Lila, causing Nathaniel to shriek.

 

“Yes Hawk Moth” Said Juleka getting hidden in a purple cloud, transforming into an akumatized villain.

 

“I think, we should leave” Said Lila and ran off, followed by Nathaniel.

 

“But what will be about Juleka?” Asked Nathaniel.

“The superheroes will handle that” Said Lila running towards the woman restrooms followed by her boyfriend. She stopped as he entered into the restrooms too.

 

“I need to pee, can you go up to the library?” Asked Lila. “I’ll be there in a minute”

 

“But I don’t want to leave you alone here” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Go Nathan, I’ll be alright. I promise” Said Lila holding his hand.

 

“Alright” Said Nathaniel and he ran off towards the library.

 

Lila entered into the restrooms and from her jacket’s pocket came Trixx out and levitated in front of her face.

 

“Trixx, it’s time to transform” Said Lila and she heard voices yelling around.

 

“Come, hide in the cabin” Demanded Trixx and flew in there followed by Lila.

 

“Trixx, Fangs out!” Shouted Lila transforming into Volpina. Into the restroom ran Chloé closing the door behind her.

 

“Good nobody’s here” Said Chloé. “Pollen, Sting out!” Shouted Chloé transforming into Queen Bee.

 

Volpina broke the door with her foot, leaving the cabin then saw Queen Bee standing there.

 

“Hey” Greeted Queen Bee. “I didn’t know, you were here”

 

“You know I needed to transform somewhere” Explained Volpina to her friend.

 

“So I” Said Queen Bee. “I didn’t expect you to be here in this school”

 

“Surprise, surprise” Said Volpina walking towards the door. “Come I saw the villain out there before” Said Volpina and Queen Bee followed her out of the ladies room.


	19. I Can See It In Your Eyes

At the court of the school all the four superheroes showed up together.

 

“What?” Asked Queen Bee. “We all go in the same school?”

 

“It looks like” Said Cat Noir trying to act surprised at it.

 

“Hey look the super villain is getting in” Warned Volpina as she saw a blue figure coming in.

 

“Oh no, not Genderbend” Said Cat Noir sad.

 

“Don’t worry, we can handle this” Assured Ladybug looking at Genderbend.

 

“Where is Chloé Bourgeois?” Asked Genderbend angry.

 

“Don’t worry, she’s purrfectly fine” Responded Cat Noir with a grin. Genderbend rolled her eyes and transformed Cat Noir into a girl again.

 

“Really?!?!” Shouted Cat Noir angry. Genderbend chuckled and then jumped back as she saw Queen Bee throwing her trompo in front of her feet.

 

“Hey, why are you looking for me….I mean that girl?” Asked Queen Bee looking at Genderbend. “What has she even done to you?”

 

“Juleka listen to us Chloé doesn’t have to influence the life of you and girlfriend”

 

“Juleka?” Asked Queen Bee surprised and had many flashbacks about the many times, she had been unpleasant with other students.

 

“ _Hahaha, you’re probably dating her, because there is no way a guy would actually love her for real” Said Chloé standing along with Sabrina in front of Juleka and Lila. Lila growled at Chloé’s attitude, while Juleka got sad._

 

“ _I’’m not only Sabrina’s friend, I’m also her only. So she better do, what I say, ‘cause without me, she’s nothing” Said Chloé to Marinette, which stood there with Sabrina._

 

“ _Wonder how many croissant you daddy needed to sell to buy you one of these...Oh wait, he would have to sell the whole store.” Said Chloé staring at her bracelet, then laughed a her mean strike._

 

“ _And the oscar for the most pathetic scaredy cat goes to….Myléne….” Said Chloé causing Myléne to cry._

 

“ _Chloé! Shouted Marinette._

 

“ _Chloé why did you do that?” Asked Adrien._

 

“ _I don’t really know, what’s your problem Chloé, you like to ruin people’s friendships, just for your enjoyment” Said Nino angry at her._

 

“ _I never have run-ins with anyone. Everybody loves me”_

 

“ _I hate you!” Shouted Alix at Chloé, while she smiled at her._

 

“ _I will….grr...” Growled Lila while being hold back by Nathaniel and Adrien._

 

“ _You stubborn...” Said Alya._

 

“ _Conceited...” Said Marinette._

 

“ _Stuck-up” Said Nino._

 

“ _Cold hearted” Said Kim_

 

“ _Monster” Said Max._

 

“ _Destroyer of dreams” Said Nathaniel._

 

“Queen Bee!” Shouted Volpina.

 

“ _You ruined everything”_ Echoed through Queen Bee’s head, then she opened her eyes sad and saw Genderbend shouting a ray towards her.

 

“Ah” Shouted Queen Bee frightened and Cat Noir jumped in front of her, getting hit by the raw.

 

“Don’t worry” Replied Cat Noir.

 

“I thought, that you would get transformed back into a guy again” Said Volpina.

 

“It seems to work like when she was Reflekta” Said Ladybug looking at the others.

 

“At least, she doesn’t make many doubles of her” Said Cat Noir and at the stairs appeared Rose accompanied by Nathaniel.

 

“Juleka!” Called Rose. “It’s me Rose” Said Rose walking down the stairs. Nathaniel looked around the location and hold Rose on the shoulder.

 

“Let’s get back, Ladybug and the others are going to handle everything” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Wait, wait I think it would be a good idea, if she tried to talk to Juleka” Said Ladybug and Rose walked to Genderbend accompanied by Nathaniel.

 

“Juleka, what happened?” Asked Rose. “What did Chloé say, to make you sad?”

 

“That, what she always does” Responded Genderbend.

 

“Juleka, forget about her. We should talk about each other with our future, not she”

 

“Don’t you see that, when both of us are girls, that there is no way, that we could have a chance to become parents?” Asked Genderbend and Cat Noir raised his finger.

 

“There’s also artificial insemination” Told Cat Noir.

 

“For what is that?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the cat themed hero.

 

“It’s a very expensive operation for woman, when their partner can’t get them girls pregnant”

 

“Oh that you meant” Said Nathaniel and looked at the two girls talking.

 

“We still can have a life like that” Said Rose holding the girl’s hand. “Please Juleka”

 

Genderbend pushed Rose away from her, landing on the ground, shocking the others.

 

“Sorry Rose, I didn’t do this” Said Genderbend shocked and holding the arm, with which she did this and she shivered with those arms. “Help! Something is wrong with me!”

 

“I think Hawk Moth is trying to control her!” Shouted Ladybug. Cat Noir ran at Genderbend then hold her on the arms.

“Quick, grab the watch” Demanded Cat Noir. Rose stood up looking at her friend in trouble, then Queen Bee pulled her away, flying up in the second floor followed by Volpina.

 

“Whoa!” Shouted Nathaniel as he got picked up by the vixen heroine.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to scare you” Said Volpina landing with him in her arms.

 

“I never noted, that you had green eyes” Said Nathaniel looking at the heroine. “Yours look exactly like….” Said Nathaniel widen his eyes as he got a short flashback from him and Lila.

 

“ _I have always wondered why your eyes are different from the others. They’re kind of pale...you know, not as shiny as mine or Adrien’s” Asked Nathaniel looking at the brunette, which sat next to him at school._

 

“ _That’s how the genetics created me” Joked Lila making Nathaniel shook his head. “Hahaha” Said Nathaniel looking at the girl, which giggled at his response._

 

“Lila….” Said Nathaniel with wide eyes as he realized, that Volpina was actually Lila. Lila looked at him with opened mouth and so did Nathaniel, then somebody screamed and they saw Cat Noir flying towards the gang, crashing against them.

 

“Oh my god” Replied Rose and Queen Bee put the short girl down and flew down, towards the villain swinging her trompo back throwing it on the ground, causing an impact to throw her out of the court, causing her to land on her back, down the ground.

 

“Ouch!” Shouted Genderbend. Queen Bee grabbed her on the arms, holding her down.

 

“Come on, use the lucky charm of yours” Suggested Queen Bee looking at Ladybug. Cat Noir showed up again to hold Genderbend on the legs.

 

“I don’t need to use my lucky charm” Said Ladybug looking at the heroes.

 

“Does the miraculous powers of you work without it?” Asked Cat Noir.

 

“Of course” Responded Ladybug. “Can’t you remember? We had this a few times” Told Ladybug Cat Noir which thought for a while, then he found it out.

 

“Aha now I remember” Said Cat Noir and then Genderbend hit with her forehead on Queen Bee’s head and kicked Cat Noir away from herself.

“Darn it!” Shouted Cat Noir and Genderbend stood on her feet looking around with an evil smirk.

 

“Hey Genderbend, are you looking for me?” Asked a voice and she looked around and saw on the top of the stairs Chloé standing with arms crossed and smiling mischievous at her.

 

“Oh there you are” Said the transgender villain, walking the stairs ups to the girl.

 

“I think now it’s a good time for you to use the lucky charm” Suggested Cat to Ladybug. 

 

“Lucky Charm!” Shouted Ladybug throwing her charm in the air and getting a red fidget spinner with ladybug dots on it.

 

“A fidget spinner?” Asked Ladybug looking at it.

 

“That should help us?” Asked Queen Bee looking at it. Ladybug looked at the place, where Genderbend and Chloé were standing and her Ladybug senses **(That part, where she calculates, where to use her objects)** and her signs tag Genderbend’s wrist mirror, the edge of the wall from the door arc and Cat Noir’s baton. 

 

“Cat Noir, get ready for this” Said Ladybug and Cat Noir smiled and took his stick out. 

 

A t the top Chloé laughed at Genderbend’s looks.

 

“It’s not Halloween and you dressed up like this?” Asked Chloé pointing at her outfit. “Your outfit is ridiculous” Said Chloé getting Genderbend to rage and fire her laser at her. What she didn’t expect was, that Chloé didn’t change her gender, but she did disappear”

 

“What?” Asked Genderbend confused and somebody whistled and Genderbend looked up and saw Volpina with the flute.

 

“Really?!?” Shouted Genderbend mad. 

 

“If I where you, I would run” Said Volpina, causing Genderbend to raise her right eyebrow and then shriek as something hit the corner of the arc, making her turn her head around and witnessing how her wrist mirror just got broken after the fidget spinner hit it. 

 

“No!” Shouted Genderbend as the wrist band broke, liberating the akuma from there. 

 

“Enough for today little akuma” Said Ladybug rolling her yo-yo down to get ready to catch it.

 

V olpina took  Rose and Nathaniel both down with her own hands to the others. 

 

“Carrying you two is easier, than carrying Cat Noir” Said Volpina, causing Cat Noir to frown and look grumpy at her.

 

“Excuse me, I might have gain a little bit weight, but my _taillent_ is still the same” Joked Cat Noir looking at the vixen heroine.

 

“My a-paw-logies” Replied Volpina, causing Cat Noir to smirk.

 

“ _Feline comfurtable_? Asked Cat Noir then Genderbend turned back to normal after Ladybug had activated her  miraculous power.

 

“Juleka?” Asked Ladybug looking at the black haired girl, which stood there looking confused.

 

“What happened?” Asked Juleka looking at the heroine.

 

“Juleka!” Exclaimed Rose running into the girls arms. “You’re okay”

 

“Rose, I gotta...I need to….” Said Juleka and Rose closed Juleka’s mouth with her finger.

 

“Shh we talk later about that” Said Rose. “Alright?” Asked the blonde earning a nod from the friend, then she smiled removing her finger from her.

 

L adybug’s earrings started to beep and she looked at her team.

 

“Guys, before I leave I and Cat have a topic to discuss together. It’s about Hawk Moth’s possible alter ego” Told Ladybug. “Tell me, is it possible for you to come out at night?”

 

“Manageable” Said Cat Noir.

 

“No problem” Said Queen Bee.

 

“I’ll be coming” Said Volpina and Ladybug nodded.

 

“Great, we met all up at….the top of the Eiffel Tower. Is it good?” Asked Ladybug and all nodded.

 

“Great” Replied Ladybug. “I better leave, before I get transformed back. See you tonight!” Said Ladybug leaving the others back.

 

“I’d wish to know, who she really is behind that mask” Said Queen Bee. “I really need some advises from her” 

 

“You really do need some” Said Cat Noir thinking on before, when she talked with Juleka.

 

“What did you say?” Asked Queen Bee surprised.

 

“Uh….I said...maybe you need some, I mean...if you’re asking that...thinking...that...that you need something….from Ladybug...”

 

“Or I can also ask her that, I don’t know” Said Queen Bee. 

 

“I’ll be going too, see you tonight girls” Said Cat Noir bowing in front of them and jumping out of the court spinning his baton in the air, then jumping up at the school building. 

 

“What kind of advises do you need?” Asked Volpina looking at Queen Bee. Queen Bee took a breath and looked at the orange suit wearing heroine.

 

“You know, I’ve been lately...No I’m always messing things up” Said Queen Bee. “I’ve hurt somebody, who I shouldn’t have. Somebody told me, that I was a very horrible person to do that. I’ve thought about it and realized, that I am a really, really bad person.” Said Queen Bee, causing Volpina to look neutral at her. 

 

“I’ve made so many mistakes. I used so many people to do me favors, manipulated them, bullied them….I have a stupid attitude with people, they’re all right about me” Said Queen Bee, which eyes of hers were now starting to watering.

 

V olpina placed her arm behind the girl’s back, hugging her.

 

“I want to change that and I really don’t know how?” Whined Queen Bee then Volpina thought on, what she could say.

 

“What about an apologize?” Asked Volpina.

 

“But will she forgive me?” Asked Queen Bee. “How will the others see me?”

“Well...how do you want them to see you?” Asked Volpina while Queen Bee lied her head on her arms, while losing some tears from the eyes.

 

“Not as a villain, an anti hero, or horrible person” Said Queen Bee cleaning her eyes. “Just not as that” 

 

V olpina nodded and looked at Nathaniel, which stood there with Rose talking with Juleka.

 

“Talk with her about it. The most important thing is, it has to come from your heart” Said Volpina, making Queen Bee do a mournful face.

 

“I don’t even know if I have one” Whispered Queen Bee and Volpina shook her head.

 

“You sure do that, you just have to know what to say exactly” Said Volpina. “It will be fine” 

 

“Okay, I’ll try it” Said Queen Bee and hugged Volpina. “I don’t know you so long, but I could already consider you as a best friend...”

 

“Great...” Said Volpina petting her back. Queen Bee flew away to the outside leaving her back. Nathaniel walked to Volpina, which did observe the yellow team mate leave the school ground and looked up at her.

 

“Uhm Volpina?” Asked Nathaniel pulling her on the hand. “I think we need to talk” Asked the red head and Volpina nodded. 

 

“Sure, but not here” Said Volpina looking into the turquoise eyes of him.

 

“So where then?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“I tell it you later” Said Volpina petting him on the hair. “Somewhere, were we alone” 

 

“Alright” Said Nathaniel and Volpina left the school, flying up in the air. 

 

N athaniel just smiled at  her disappearance and walked to the  girls again to lean them a hand.


	20. Secrets

A fter the  break  everybody was sitting in their classes again.

 

“Another day was saved by our Parisian heroes” Said Ms Bustier to the class. “I hope everybody here is okay” Said Ms Bustier looking up at Juleka sitting on the back with Rose.

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Asked Lila looking at the black haired girl, which nodded at her. 

 

“So now let’s begin our lesson. We all started to read the curse of the frozen heart” Said Ms Bustier. “Can you tell me, what happened in the first chapter?” Asked Ms Bustier and Alix raised his hand.

 

“Alix” Called Ms Bustier.

 

“The Queen of Lausanne got murdered by the oldest son of the Norwegian family” Responded Alix and Ms Bustier smiled at the responde.

 

“Right, exactly Alix” Said Ms Bustier. “And can somebody tell me the name of the murder?” Asked Ms Bustier and looked at Myléne. 

 

A t the backseat, where Nathaniel and Lila sat  Lila wrote on a  small piece of paper  a note and shoved it to Nathaniel arm, which lied on the table of them.

 

“Huh” Replied Nathaniel looking at the piece of paper. _7Am, under the Eiffel Tower and I explain everything to you_

 

N athaniel replied with a n okay to Lila, then she have him a second note.

 

_ Don’t be mad at me, for me not having told you that”  _ Had Lila written on that note. Nathaniel wrote something back for her to read.

 

_ O f course not.  _

 

Lila smiled at that text then gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

 

“Nathaniel” Called Ms Bustier. “Repeat, what I’ve asked” 

 

“Of course” Said Nathaniel. “Uh….” Said Nathaniel and Ms Bustier rolled her eyes. 

 

“What was the name of Hans’ horse?” Asked Ms Bustier. 

 

“What was the name of Hans’ horse. It was Citron” 

 

“Good, but next time pay more attention to me, than your girlfriend” Said Ms Bustier and Chloé laughed.

 

“He might be afraid, that she gets mad at him, if she doesn’t get enough attention” Said Chloé then she jerked off her body, as she felt something on her back.

 

“Ouch” Replied Chloé holding her hand on the back. “Who pinched me?” Asked Chloé looking back at Myléne, who jumped back, then Chloé fell on her back to ground causing everybody to laugh.

 

“Is she getting the karma, she should have gotten years ago?” Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel, which shrugged his shoulder.

 

“I thought you were doing something to her” Said Nathaniel looking at the brunette.

 

“I wouldn't use my powers unnecessarily ” Said Lila. “After all, I don’t know, what’s happening to her” 

 

“I’m sorry for making fun of it” Said Chloé standing up, looking at the teacher. Something inside Chloé’s top stung her again, causing her to turn around to look at the class. “I’m sorry for making fun of it Nathaniel” Said Chloé, in which he raised his left eyebrow, which wasn’t covered by his hair bang.

 

“It’s okay...uh...take it cool” Said Nathaniel and after a while Chloé didn’t feel anything, passing her hand on the back, finding nothing strange on her. 

 

“Uh...could I go to the….nursery to get a check up on my back?” Asked Chloé and Ms Bustier nodded. 

 

“Do it quick” Said Ms Bustier earning a nod from the girl, which left the class room quickly.

 

“What was that before?” Asked Chloé pulling her kwami out her top.

 

“I’m trying to help you in be a better person” Replied Pollen with arms crossed. 

 

“By stinging me with your butt?” Asked Chloé and Pollen nodded.

 

“Well, you did apologize to the others, after I did this” Said the yellow kwami. “I can make a deal with you. For every mean thing you do or say, I’ll sting you and, when you apologized that person or did anything good to her, I’ll heal the sting you got”

 

“You can also heal people?” Asked Chloé.

 

“Not only me, also you” Said Pollen.

 

“I can?” Asked Chloé.

 

“Yes, okay of course we never healed one and it’s also only meant to heal wounds, cuts, stings….not broken bones or diseases like cancer” 

 

“And is there actually any power, that would do that?” Asked Chloé curious.

 

“It’s able with Cat Noir and Ladybug’s miraculouses used together”

 

“They can be used together?” Asked Chloé surprised.

 

“Sure, that’s why Hawk Moth is trying everything to get his hands on it” Told Pollen. “If it lands on his hands….who knows, what he is going to do with them” Said the bee kwami, making Chloé gulp. “But you don’t have to worry about it, you four make all a great team! Soon or later you guys will have his miraculous and then you won” Said Pollen and Chloé nodded.

 

“Oh right, we have to meet the others this night” Said Chloé taking her phone out. “I better set my alarm clock to warn me” Said Chloé and Pollen nodded looking at the girl setting the options right.

 

 

 

L ila was at the champs de mars  leaning towards  one of the feet of the Eiffel Tower, which are made of stone, awaiting that red head desk mate of hers.

 

“You’re really sure, you do agree with me to talk with him about it?” Asked Lila looking at the small fox inside the pocket of the red jacket. 

 

“Don’t worry, I know a place, where you two can talk about it” Said Trixx glaring at the Italian girl.

 

“Hey….um...sorry, that I want to tell him about it, I...didn’t also expect him to find it out, that quick” 

 

“I find it would be better for you to tell him that. After all, I know how much you care about him and how much you don’t want to loose him”

 

“Too much from not tell anyone this”

 

“This can happen, we had a few cases, where they had to reveal their identity to each other, well I mean the super heroes of course. To a civillian I think it happened with Duusu, but I don’t know much info about it” Said Trixx and she a vibrating in Lila’s pocket.

 

“That must be him” Said Lila picking the phone out of her pocket to attend it.

 

“Nathan?” Asked Lila. “Hey, I’m behind the second foot of the Eiffel Tower, to the left side” Said Lila and behind that socket appeared the red head with his phone on his ear. She saw him and whistled at him, to caught his attention. He turned his phone off and walked to the brunette, greeting her.

 

“Hi” Greeted Nathaniel and the green eyed girl took his hand then pulled him with her passing over a footpath following the lamp, which lightened the way. 

 

“Where we going?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl. Lila looked down at her pocket and Trixx pointed her to go forwards the park of the champs de mars. 

 

“Uh here” Said Lila walking along with Nathaniel that way. 

 

“Can you tell me, where we going?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila shook her head.

 

“It’s a surprise” Responded Lila. “I guess” She said and after a few minutes, Trixx demanded her to walk towards a park and on a side there was a big three with several bushes around it. 

 

“There” Said Trixx. “Behind the bushes”

 

“Behind the bushes” Said Lila showing to Nathaniel the place, Trixx choose.

 

“Well, as long as nobody sees or hear us” Said Nathaniel walking thought the bushes along with Lila. On the other side there was a terrain, which was a bit steep and down there was a large door, which was closed and it said catacombs. 

 

“Sit” Demanded Trixx and Lila sat down along with Nathaniel.

 

“So uhm Nathaniel, there is someone I’d like to introduce you to” Said Lila opening the pocket of her jacket, then the kwami flew out of it standing in front of her face.

 

“This is Trixx, she helps me to transform into Volpina. She’s a kwami and….well...without her or without this miraculous here, you know my necklace I am not able to transform into a superhero” Explained Lila to the red head, which glared at the flying fox.

 

“He does that?” Asked Nathaniel looking at him astonished.

 

“Yep” Responded Trixx, causing Nathaniel to blush.

 

“Oh you didn’t tell me, that she was a lady fox” Said Nathaniel looking embarrassed at Lila.

 

“I didn’t” Said Lila with a giggle.

 

“She’s cute” Said Nathaniel giving her the hand, in which she lied the head for a snuggle. “Really fluffy” He said as he petted the fox’ head with his other hand, softly.

 

“And can you promise me and Trixx something?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel kept playing with the little fox.

 

“If foxes were considered as domestic animals, I’d bought one” Said the red head and hold the little pet close to him.

 

“Nath...” Called Lila and he looked to the girl. 

 

“Oh sorry...” Said Nathaniel letting Trixx lift up again. “How did you actually become a superhero?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“Well on that day, where the green clones of the green engineer showed up I found a mysterious box in my bag and as I opened it I found the miraculous along with Trixx”

 

“And then she told you you were the next superhero or something right?”

 

“She explained me, what she is, what she was doing there and so on, explained all my powers and after I use my fox’ scream, that I only have five minutes left, before I get transformed back like the others.”

 

“How is it for you to be a super hero?” Asked Nathaniel, then Lila chuckled.

 

“Curious aren’t we?” Asked Lila and up in the sky passed Queen Bee flying up to the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Oh I have to meet the others” Said Lila looking at the red head. “Can you promise me, that this secret her stays under us?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel nodded.

“I promise” Said Nathaniel, making Lila smile.

 

“You’re the best” Said Lila standing up. “Trixx, Fangs out!” Shouted Lila becoming the vixen heroine Volpina again, then she took off in the air heading to the Eiffel Tower, where Queen Bee had just landed. 

 

“Bye Volpina” Said Nathaniel as he observed the girl flying at the top of the tower landing on the grid, where the other three heroes were already sitting.

 

“Good evening everyone” Greeted Volpina

 

“So I called you all here, because I wanted to talk with you about Hawk Moth” Said Ladybug looking at the other heroes.

 

“So and what is it?” Asked Queen Bee looking at her favourite heroine.

 

“I or better Cat Noir found out, who might be behind Hawk Moth’s mask” Said Ladybug. “He saw Hawk Moth’s kwami along with a tall, blonde man talking.”

 

“I didn’t catch the conversation. Only the guy telling the kwami, that he would be right back” Said Cat Noir.

 

“And you saw the guy’s face?” Asked Volpina surprised. “Didn’t you?” Asked the vixen heroine.

 

“Yeah...” Replied Cat Noir scratching his neck. “It’s still hard to believe it, thought”

 

“Who is it?” Asked Queen Bee. “It’s not the mayor of Paris, right?”

 

“No, but it’s a real known guy from here” Said Cat Noir. “You girls know Gabriel Agreste, right?” Asked Cat Noir and Volpina and Queen Bee widen their eyes.

 

“No, don’t tell me, that it’s him?” Asked Queen Bee. “That must be a joke?”

 

“I’d love to, but...yeah”

 

“Oh gosh, oh gosh” Said Queen Bee shocked. “I expected everyone in town to be Hawk Moth, but never him”

 

“I know, it’s a bit of harsh to handle this, but we needed to say this to you all.”

 

“Thank you for informing us” Said Volpina.

 

“Don’t mention it” Said Ladybug standing up. “Well’ you’re all dismissed. That was everything I wanted to say” Said Ladybug as everybody stood up and left the tower leaving Ladybug and Cat Noir back.

 

“You’re okay?” Asked Ladybug looking at Cat Noir.

 

“You know, it’s just….it feels terrible to know, that we’ve been protecting this city this whole time from my own father.” Said Cat Noir, making Ladybug do sad face. “Like why is he doing this all? For what?”

 

L adybug just placed her hand behind his head petting it.

 

“I wish I could tell you that” Said Ladybug and Cat Noir rolled his cat eyes to the bug heroine, leaning his forehead on hers.

 

“I’m sorry for everything he did” 

 

“Don’t worry, we will help him out of it” 

 

“What if he finds out, that I’m Cat Noir?” Asked Cat shocked. “He will kill me”

 

“No, he won’t” Said Ladybug. “Believe me, we will stop him someday, it’s just a matter of time”

 

 

 

N athaniel lied in his bed  thinking about  a certain person.

 

“ _I can’t believe Lila is Volpina. The real fox heroine”_ Thought Nathaniel. _“She almost resembles Miss Vixen from my comics._ _Okay, Miss Vixen is based on Lila, but_ _I mean_ _I didn’t ever_ _imagine, that she would turn into a super heroine like Ladybug.”_

 

Something knocked on the window of his room and he got out of his thoughts, looking at the window, to see Volpina’s head looking over it.

 

“Lila” Replied Nathaniel and opened the window, then she jumped into the room, landing on the bottom. 

 

“Hey” Greeted Volpina getting on her feet again.

 

“Hey Lila” Greeted Nathaniel getting pet by the heroine on his head.

 

“You can call me Volpina, if you want to” Said Volpina with a wink.

 

“Sure” Said Nathaniel.

 

“And you also have to be careful, what you call me” Said the heroine passing her hand on his cheek. “We don’t want the others, to find out, who I am. Right?”

 

“Right, right, I have to….have to pretend, that I only know you as Lila...I...I mean Miss Vixen….Argh….I mean Volpina” 

 

“Don’t worry, it will be good” Said Volpina giving him a kiss on his forehead. 

 

“I hope so” Said Nathaniel insecure and Volpina giggled. 

 

“I gotta go” Said Volpina and as she was about to leave through the window, Nathaniel hold her on the hand.

 

“Huh?” Replied Volpina looking back at the boy.

 

“B…..be careful” Said Nathaniel looking at the olive green eyes of the girl, making her smile.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m a super hero, nothing can stop us”

 

“I know, but….what if there’s an akumatized villain, that is able to destroy you all?” Asked Nathaniel a bit worried. 

 

“We will never let this come to us” Said Volpina placing her hand on his shoulder. “If the four of us work together good as a team, we will always win against Hawk Moth’s villains” 

 

“You know, I’m scared, that I can’t help you in those situations. I really would love to help you, but I’m not a super hero” Said Nathaniel looking at the heroine, which smiled at him. 

 

“For me you’re a super hero, not super with any kind of powers, but super at your own way” Said Volpina, making the young boy smile. 

 

“So, look we will see us tomorrow again” Said Volpina.

 

“Yes and hey...uhm, don’t you mind, if we hang there at the place, we were today with Trixx? Were the bushes and the catacombs are?” Asked Nathaniel and the heroine smiled.

 

“Great idea” Said Volpina and stood at the exit of the window. “See you tomorrow”

“Until tomorrow!” Said Nathaniel and observed the vixen heroine fall down, then taking off to the air flying towards the Eiffel Tower, causing him to smile at the beautiful sight of the Tower and the full moon.


	21. Months later

A  few months later a few more students had found a place,  where they could later start their job formation , while the others are still looking for  a place to start.

 

O ut of the friends circle of Nathaniel and Lila, Rose and Juleka found a place at a cosmetic store, where they would learn how to become cosmeticians and sale cosmetic products.  Lila also found a job as saleswoman  in a  clothing store at the airport.

 

 

“Girls, you can’t believe it” Said Lila to Rose and Ana, which sat together on a bench waiting for the rest of their friends. “I’ve found a job at the airport of Paris!” Announced Lila, making them jump and scream along with Lila, while hugging each other.

 

“Oh my god Lila, congratulations” Said Ana.

 

“Great job!” Said Rose. “Now we all have something, not the whole class, but all.

 

“But Ana and Nathaniel are still looking for, right?” Asked Lila and Ana nodded.

 

“I’m going next week for three days at the perfumery, let’s hope I get the job this time” 

 

“With the concurrence it’s difficult I know” Said Lila petting the friend on the shoulder. On the field of the school appeared Juleka and Nathaniel walking by to the others.

 

“Hi” Greeted Juleka and Nathaniel.

 

“Nath!” Shouted Lila running into his arms. “I finally found my apprentice ship, finally, finally, finally!” 

 

“Great!” Said Nathaniel. “Congratulations” Said Nathaniel and looked at the others.

 

“Seems like I’m the last one” Said Nathaniel to the others.

 

“Me too” Said Ana looking at him. 

 

“Oh sorry, I forgot” Said Nathaniel and Lila’s phone was ringing then she took it. 

 

“It’s my mother” Said Lila then attended it. “Ciao mamma” Greeted Lila walking off, while the others looked at her. 

 

“What are you searching for?” Asked Ana looking at the red head. 

 

“What, you mean for a job?” Asked Nathaniel and the short girl nodded.

 

“Salesman” Responded Nathaniel. 

 

“Do you know, how I imagine you as?” Asked Ana and Rose stood up, walking off.

 

“Myléne I got something for you” Said Rose walking of and Juleka stand there with the other two.

 

“Uh as what?” Asked Nathaniel. 

 

“As a construction worker”

 

“Like your dad?” Asked Nathaniel raising his eye brow.

 

“Yes, just imagine it” Said Ana imagining it along with Nathaniel. “You’d look great.” 

 

Nathaniel imagined himself as a construction worker, wearing orange reflected suit and a yellow helmet over his head.  He find himself to look good, but the working too harsh for him.

 

“That would be too….”

 

“Imagine you working shirtless in the sun and getting a brown skin” Said Ana dreamily, making Juleka and Nathaniel raise their eyebrows in surprise by Ana’s act.

 

“Red heads don’t get brown” Said Nathaniel looking at the girl. 

 

“Aww” Said Ana and stood in front of him, passing her hand on his face, but then Nathaniel grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop it.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Shouted Nathaniel and Ana tried to pass her hand again on his cheeks, but he hold it again, but this time he hold it hard.

 

“Ouch” Replied Ana.

 

“Stop it!” Shouted Nathaniel. “Stop flirting with me!” 

 

“ncncnc” Replied Ana while shaking your head. “I flirt how much I want….Nathy…”

 

“Don’t call me like that, only Lila can call me that!”

 

“Come, what’s wrong if I call you that?”

 

“Everything!” Shouted Nathaniel angry, packing the girl on her arms, but Juleka came between the two.

 

“Keep calm you two” Demanded Juleka looking serious at the two.

 

“Alright” Said Nathaniel, which had his hands still on Ana’s jacket.

 

“And take your hands of her” Demanded Juleka and Nathaniel rolled his eyes, obeying the black haired girl.

 

“Nathy….Nathan….Nathaniel...however you want me to call you, I’m Lila’s best friend and she believes me everything I tell her” Said Ana making Nathaniel growl. “If I tell her, that you for example….made some pick up lines on me, tried to kiss me or something, she will believe me”

 

“I’m her boyfriend, also her best friend, she knows me better and definitely knows, that I would never betray her with any other girl” Said Nathaniel angry. Juleka touched him on his shoulder pointing to Lila, which had just stopped the phone call and looked like she was about to cry.

 

“Lila?” Asked Nathaniel and Ana whispered into his ear.

 

“Don’t forget this, I know Lila longer, she will believe me anyway...” Said the Portuguese girl and left him back with Juleka.

 

“She’s….she’s….grrr!” Replied Nathaniel mad while Juleka saw the girl walking of, then looked at him again.

 

“I saw” Said Juleka looking then to Lila, which was crying. “Uh if I were you I would go to Lila, right now” Said Juleka pointing to the crying Italian.

 

“Oh right” Said Nathaniel running to his girlfriend. “Lila, are you alright?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila turned around, immediately hugging him.

 

“My grandparents died” Said Lila while sobbing. “Their house was on fire”

 

“What?” Asked Nathaniel shocked and Lila cried louder.

 

“They couldn’t make it out” Cried Lila sinking her head on his chest and he placed his hand on her back, caressing it softly.

 

“I’m…. sorry” Apologized Nathaniel leaning his face on her head. Nathaniel just stood there with Lila, comforting here and being there for her. He tried to manage the situation with Lila, though he’s not very familiar about handling this.

 

“Just let it out” Said the red head petting the brunette, while she calmed herself down.

 

Adrien and Marinette appeared on the school ground and passed by the two.

 

“Hey what’s with Lila?” Asked Marinette looking at her crying. 

 

“As she announced, that she found a job, she sounded happy” Said Adrien and walked to the two.

 

“Nath?” Whispered Adrien and he looked up at the blonde.

 

“She just lost her grandparents back in Italy” Said Nathaniel, causing the blonde and the bluebell eyed girl to look sad.

 

“Oh no” Said Marinette also placing her hand on Lila’s shoulder.

 

“My condolences” Said Adrien looking sad along with his girlfriend to the brunette.

 

 

 

Rose sat in the break along with Juleka talking with each other.

 

“Do you think Chloé is trying to be a better person?” Asked Juleka her girlfriend.

 

“Do you mean by that she’s been nicer to the most of us?” Asked Rose the black haired girl nodded.

 

“Well to Lila and Marinette she sometimes keeps the rude attitude, but exactly that I was asking”

 

“Maybe, she needs to change her attitude to find a job. Ms Bustier told us that once”

 

“Sure, maybe” Said Rose. “Or she finally realized, how horrible she was the past years”

 

“Or that” Said Juleka and Nathaniel appeared looking upset, then sat down next to the girls.

 

“How’s Lila?” Asked Rose the red head.

 

“Really down” Responded Nathaniel sad. “She’s has been trying to call her father, she wants to go to Italy so bad”

 

“Well, it’s her grandparents after all, she wants to say goodbye” Said Rose glum.

 

“Exactly” Said Nathaniel. “She will probably leave this or next week to Italy, depending, when the funeral is”

 

“Will you accompany her to the airport or so?” Asked Juleka.

 

“It depends on what time she gets into the plane”

 

“Oh”

 

“We need to be there for Lila so much as possible. When it comes to death, mostly from family members, it’s the best if we all help her going through all this” Said Rose looking at Nathaniel and Juleka.

 

“Right, look I’m telling later Lila, that when she’s off in Italy, that she can always phone me or do face time with me, no matter, if it is day or night here”

 

“You know Italy and France have the same timezone, right?” Asked Juleka looking at the red head.

 

“Sure, but in case she can’t sleep or so in the middle of the night, she can do that”

 

“Sweet” Said Rose looking in front seeing Adrien and Marinette walking together talking.

 

“You can’t believe, what I saw this morning” Said Adrien looking at his girlfriend. “My father wore a brooch over his tie. It was like an X form”

 

“An X form?” Asked Marinette.

 

“Yeah, do you think that could be his miraculous?” Asked the blonde. “He never wore that before”

 

“I think so, last time Master Fu mentioned, that the miraculous resembled a cross”

 

“Then I think we found it” Said Adrien smiling, then he lost the smile again. “Wait, but how will I know, where he keeps the brooch?” Asked Adrien then Marinette thought for a moment.

 

“In his bedroom maybe?” Asked Marinette. “Somewhere, where you or anyone else go”

 

“Maybe I should go look for it”

 

“No Adrien don’t do that” Warned Marinette.

 

“Why?” Asked Adrien.

 

“It’s just, what if he finds it out or if he catches you doing that?” Asked Marinette. Adrien thought on it and she might be right.

 

“Right, after all, who would he hide that brooch exactly. He could also have the miraculous with him”

 

“Let’s wait a bit more, maybe one day we catch him unwary, then we strike in!” Suggested Marinette holding her fist up, then the blonde nodded.


	22. Distant

N ext day Lila was at the airport with her handba g ,  standing in the controlling area, before entering into the terminal.

 

“How are you coming through this part?” Asked Lila. “They will see you anyway”

 

“I got a plan, just leave me in the bag, I take care of this” Said Trixx.

 

“Please I know you will do something wrong” Said Lila and Trixx shook her head.

 

“Lay the bag on the assembly line” Demanded Trixx and Lila did so. 

 

S he passed through the arc, which started to beep.

 

“Have you got something metal on you?” Asked the police agent.

 

“Not that I know” Replied Lila and he called her to enter into a cabin, where a female agent was. Lila stretched her arms and body, then the woman controlled her. 

 

A s Lila’s bag entered into the  x-ray apparatus, she jumped of the bag entering into another one, which was in front of Lila’s bag.  On the screen a n agent saw Trixx’s figure moving in the other guys bag.  Before the bag reached the exit, she jumped out waiting for Lila’s bag, then  jumped into her bag, reaching it out at the line, where the others picked it up.

 

L ila walked to the assembly line, while she placed her miraculous necklace back around her neck again.  She picked up her bag and left the place, opening her back to see, if  Trixx was still in there.

 

“I’m fine” Said Trixx, causing Lila to sigh in relief. 

 

Behind Lila one of the agents checked a bag of another passenger, which was seen as untidy in the scanner.

 

“Well done, Trixx” Complimented Lila and they made their way up to their gate.

 

“See, was good” Said the little kwami looking at the brunette.

 

 

A t the school Nathaniel had his hand under his chin and looked bored at Lila’s empty seat.

 

“You miss her don’t you?” Asked Ana looking back to the red head. Nathaniel ignored the girl in front of him, keeping glaring at the empty seat. He felt his phone vibrating in his pants and he took it out with the other hand, hiding it under the seat to check the new message.

 

“ _I’m about to board to the plane. I’ll tell you, when I’m at the airport”_

 

N athaniel looked at Ms Bustier, which was writing something on  her tablet and he  typed to Lila a message.

 

“ _Okay, have a nice flight”_ Typed Nathaniel with a smiley emoji in the end

 

Nathaniel hold the phone on his hands, then it vibrated again.

 

“ _Merci, mi amore” Replied Lila with a kiss in the end of the text._

 

N athaniel stuck his phone inside the pocket and looked in front to the teacher.

 

“Now to the homework, you had to write along with your desk mate a short story together, I’d like you to give it to me, then I’ll read and rate them and the best ones, I will read them to the class...or maybe their writers.”

 

“I hope you will like mine and Sabrina’s” Said Chloé reaching the small amount of papers to the teacher.

 

“We will see that, Chloé” Said Ms Bustier taking her work.

 

“Ours is better” Said Alya joking, giving it to the teacher. Nathaniel stood up looking at his and Lila’s story with the title _Renard’s_ _double life._

 

H e walked to Ms Bustier and gave it to her.

 

“Did you and Lila manage to finish it, thought what happened?” Asked Ms Bustier.

 

“I offered her to finish the rest by myself” Told Nathaniel.

 

“Alright Nathaniel” Said Ms Bustier taking his and Lila’s essay, then the red head walked back to his seat, leaning back sighing.

 

“Don’t worry Nathan, she will be back very quick” Assured Rose looking at her friend on the other side of the classroom, earning a little smile from him.

 

“Rose uhm listen there is something I wanted to ask you” Said Juleka. “It’s about Lila, Ana and Nathaniel” Said Juleka.

 

“Sure, what is it?” Asked Rose looking at her girlfriend.

“Could you keep an eye on Ana, during the time Lila is away?” Asked Juleka, making Rose raise her eyebrow.

 

“For what?” Asked Rose questioningly.

 

“She….she kind of wants to take Nathaniel away from Lila, but she has menaced him that, she would tell Lila he had an affair with her behind her back. She also said, that since Lila knows her longer than Nath, she would easily believe Ana than him”

 

“What...where did you get that from?” Asked Rose, almost laughing.

 

“I’m serious Rose, ask Nathaniel. I was there as she threatened him”

 

“But why would she want to do that?” Asked Rose.

 

“She must have a crush on Nathaniel to want to actually do that”

 

“Oh girl, we have to lean him a hand” Said Rose looking at Ana, which glared back at Nathaniel, which just growled at her and hid his face under his sketchbook.

 

 

 

In the evening Nathaniel walked the streets up, passing by several pedestrians.

 

“Real warm” Said Nathaniel to himself, then saw a few people looking at a building, where an old man, hang with his hands on the edge of a window.

 

“Oh my god, somebody call the police” Said a shocked woman, then Nathaniel looked to the others and recognized the senior on the window. It was the guy, Lila helped getting the compass back.

 

Nathaniel ran between the people, then looked up at the guy, which hang from up there.

 

“I think I can’t hold much longer...” Said Master Fu, which then slipped from the window, causing everybody to scream. Nathaniel observed shocked, how the man fell down, then he walked a bit backwards, observing where we was falling, then he was able to catch him, but fell down, landing on his back.

 

“Ouch” Replied Nathaniel as Master Fu sat on his stomach. The others applauded for Nathaniel and helped him along with Master Fu up.

 

“Thank you my son, for catching me” Said the old man.

 

“Don’t mention it, I was glad to help you” Replied Nathaniel scratching his back. Master Fu smiled and passed by him and putting something into the jacket’s pocket. Nathaniel observed the old man leaving, then he continued his way up home.

 

 

 

Down in Italy Lila sat on her bed talking with her mother.

 

“Coming Thursday will be the funeral” Said the mother to the girl. “There we will be able to say goodbye”

 

“I find this so sad, that they didn’t wake up in time” Said the young Italian girl, then her mother petted the girl on the shoulder.

 

“I know that _principessa._ We have to be strong now”

 

“How’s Giovanni doing?” Asked Lila looking at her mother.

 

“He’s doing fine” Responded Mrs Rossi. “Wanna see him?” Asked the mother and she nodded. The mother left the room, then after a minute she brought with her a young toddler with black hair to the Italian girl.

 

“Giovanni, look” Said the mother holding the toddler to Lila’s arm.

 

“Giovanni, cou cou!” Said Lila taking the baby onto her arms, hugging him, cradling him from side to side. Her mother giggled and stood up.

 

“I’ll be right back” Said Mrs Rossi leaving the girl’s room. Lila took her phone out and saw a message from her boyfriend.

 

“ _Today’s class without you, was so boring” Wrote Nathaniel with a sad emoji in the end._

 

“Look, we’re going to call Nathaniel” Said Lila looking at her younger sibling, which gave her some googly eyes. “So there we go” Said Lila as she choose to do face time with Nathaniel.

 

“ _Lila” Said Nathaniel through the screen of Lila. He lied on his bed already shirtless and probably ready to go sleep._

 

“Hey bello” Greeted Lila and used Giovanni’s hand to wave at Nathaniel. “Saluti”

“Saluti” Mumbled the little boy.

 

“ _Uh Saludis” Said Nathaniel to the little boy. “So that’s Giovanni?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila nodded._

 

“Isn’t he adorable?” Asked Lila and the red head nodded.

 

“ _He’s very….atraente” Said Nathaniel, making her girlfriend giggle._

 

“If you wanted to say sweet, it’s dolce or carino. Atraente means attractive”

 

“ _So, that’s what you have been calling me the other days?” Asked Nathaniel and she nodded._

 

“You are attractive to me, bello”

 

“ _And bello means...”_

 

“Handsome”

 

“ _I knew it, that dog was wrong” Said Nathaniel, causing Lila to laugh._

 

“I really need to taught you more Italian, tesoro” Said Lila dandling her brother on her lap, slowly up and down to make him chuckle like a baby.

 

“ _Aww”_

 

“He’s adorable I know” Said Lila lying her chin over his head.

 

“ _You also do a great sister role”_

 

“I return to France this weekend” Said Lila. “Then I can be in your arms again”

 

“ _Great” Said Nathaniel while yawning ._

 

“And of course snuggling there with you to stay warm” Said Lila looking flirty.

 

“ _I’d say this is great in the winter, the summer was pretty sticky for me” Said Nathaniel and laughed along with Lila._

 

“Right” Said Lila. “But you know how much I enjoy it with you”

 

“ _I sure do”_

 

“See?” Asked Lila and it was now Giovanni’s turn to yawn.

“ _Looks like I’m not the only one, who’s tired” Said Nathaniel looking at her girlfriend holding him down on her arms, then swung him in her arms._

 

“ _Andiamo Dormi_ _re_ ” Said Lila to the toddler, which yawned and closed his eyes.

 

“ _That counts for me too” Said Nathaniel stretching his arms, while yawning._

 

“See you tomorrow” Said Lila.

 

“ _Until tomorrow. Sweet dreams” Wished Nathaniel and Lila blew Nathaniel an air kiss in the air._

 

“Good night Nathy” Wished Lila and the video call went off, after her wish at him.

 

“Andiamo mi bambolino” Said Lila walking out of her room with her little sibling in the arms.


	23. The New Peacock Miraculous Holder

O n the weekend Lila had already left Italy and was in Paris at the baggage claim waiting for her suitcase.

 

“This is what I get from checking in earlier” Said Lila to herself and looked at her phone to see messages, which were from her class.

 

_ H esthefastest: Alright, alright. Tomorrow after school  we met at the champs de mars and do there a racing together. _

 

_ TheArabianSkatergirl:  Anytime with you, meathead.  _

 

_ N o1LBFan:  Need a  camera woman for this? _

 

_Hesthefastest: To show Alix’ loosing? Yes, why not_

 

_TheArabianSkatergirl: Don’t speak too soon, Kim!_

 

_Hesthefastest: Anyone else coming with?_

 

_DjWifi: What time?_

 

_ Hesthefastest:  15:00 _

 

_ D jWifi: I see, if I can come _

 

_Hesthefastest: Alya, bring your drone and film us from above, will be great._

 

_DjWifi: We could both bring it and everyone records one of you_

 

_TheArabianSkatergirl: Great idea_

 

“Always doing their bets” Said Lila to herself and looked at the luggage belt the suitcases of others passing by. After a few ones she saw a small, dark red suitcase, which belonged to her and she waited until it was closer to her. She took it off then walked away to the exit of that place.

 

O n the arrival area stood Nathaniel in the middle of other people, which came to pick up their families from the airport. He looked around, if he could see Lila anywhere.  He walked through the crowd to come closer to the exit of the  baggage claim room, to see if he saw the brunette anywhere.

 

“I better text her” Said Nathaniel to himself taking his phone out to write her a message. In the crowd near to him appeared Lila, which then took her phone out to check his message. She chuckled and walked behind him, without him to notice. He looked in front to the door of the baggage claim area opening and several passengers leaving it. 

 

“Hmm” Replied Nathaniel taking his phone out, which didn’t have a message from her, but it was set, that she had read it. Lila placed her hands around Nathaniel’s eyes and whispered into his ears. 

 

“Did you miss me?” Asked Lila removing her hands from his eyes as he turned his head back.

 

“Oh there you are” Said Nathaniel surprised and Lila embraced him. “How are you?” Asked the half Irish boy the girl.

 

“I’m a bit better now” Responded the brunette. “It’s just a bit hard now to believe, that my grandparents are gone now”

 

“I can understand that” Said Nathaniel. “I had it many years ago”

 

“Right your granny”

 

“But if you need to talk, you can talk with me, whenever you want” 

 

“And I really appreciate that Nath. Thank you for your support, you’re the best “ Said the Italian kissing him on his face.

 

“No problem” Said Nathaniel then he walked off with his girlfriend, followed by her suitcase. “Shall I carry it for you?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila.

 

“No, it’s fine don’t worry. The wheels are a good help” 

 

“Sure, I believe that” Said Nathaniel with a chuckle.

 

“Is your mother working?” Asked Lila and he nodded.

 

“She’s up there” Said Nathaniel as he saw his mother walking on the second floor of the arrival hall along with a few other co-workers.

 

“She must be going to the control tower, right?” Asked Lila and the red head nodded. 

 

“She will be back this afternoon and have two days free, because of working today and of having done overtime” Said Nathaniel. “By the way, did you already had lunch?” Asked Nathaniel and she shook her head.

 

“You too?” Asked Lila and he nodded.

 

“I expected, that you wouldn’t have meals during the flight so I waited for you”

 

“Aww, but you didn’t have to” 

 

“I know” Said Nathaniel and Lila grabbed his arm, while keeping their walk to the metro station of the airport. 

 

 

 

 

Marinette was in the bakery of her parents helping her father with making croissants.

 

“I love cantadou” Said Marinette. “I never heard of this recipe” Said Marinette reading the recipe. “We only need ham” Said Marinette and walked towards the fridge. “We only got smoked ham”

 

“That will do too” Said Tom Dupain and Marinette brought him the package with the ham to her father.

 

“Oh gosh look” Said Sabine pointing to the TV as a villain turned one of the two journalists on TV into babies.

 

“What the?” Asked Marinette looking at the screen and the villain stood in front of the camera. The female was light blue skinned, wore a purple overall with lots of butterflies, flowers and pacifiers with girly colors. One of the overall’s suspenders wasn’t hanging on her arm, but hanging down to her knees. Her face was the same color from before, but she wore a dark blue butterfly like mask and a duo colored hat with two triangle formed forms on the side of the hat with a small bell on each edge.

 

“My name will be Pacifier from now on” Shouted the female villain and transformed the camera man into a toddler and walked towards the camera kicking it, causing it to break.

 

“Oh oh” Said Marinette looking at her dad.

 

“Looks like I’ve seen her before” Said Tom thinking about the villain.

 

“I find her voice sounds like from Nadja Charmack” Said Sabine looking at the other two.

 

“I think it is Mrs Charmack” Said Marinette surprised. “I go quick up to look for Manon” Said Marinette and she ran up to see Manon playing with her dolls instead of being sleeping.

 

“Damn it” Whispered Marinette looking at the girl. She picked up her phone and wrote a text to Adrien.

 

“ _Can you try to handle Pacifier with the others without me? I can’t leave the house, while my parents and Manon are here”_

 

After a few seconds Adrien responded.

 

“ _Alright, I’ll appear later by you, if you still there”_ Responded Adrien back.

 

“Oh I hope everything will be fine” Said Marinette worried, looking out of the window.

 

“Marinette, can we play together?” Asked Manon giving her the Evillustrator and Lady Wifi doll.

 

 

 

At Nathaniel’s house Lila had seen the news of the TVI and was drinking a glass of water.

 

“Be careful, okay” Said Nathaniel to the girlfriend.

 

“I’ll be, I promise” Said Lila then looked at Trixx which sat on the TV of the Kurtzberg’s apartment.

 

“Trixx, fangs out!” Shouted Lila to transform into Volpina.

 

“So, this is how it works” Said Nathaniel and Lila petted his hair.

 

“I’ll be going, I’ll be back, I promise” Said Volpina then opened the window of the apartment and took off in the air, flying towards the TV studio.

 

Nathaniel sighed and sat down on the couch.

 

“I wish I could help her” Said Nathaniel and stuck his hand in his left pocket and instead of taking his phone out, he felt something else in there and took this instead out.

 

“What is this for a box?” Asked Nathaniel looking at that eight sided black box. “Hmm” He opened it and it shined a bright dark blue light, causing Nathaniel to close his eyes with both of his hands.

 

“Woah!” Shouted Nathaniel and as the light disappeared there stood a dark blue creature levitating about him, looking around the place, looking a bit disturbed.

 

“A what was that again….a kammi….a kwa...a kwami….?” Asked Nathaniel looking at it. It started to fly around his apartment and Nathaniel ran behind it.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“Where’s Madelleine?” Asked the kwami. “Madelleine?” Asked the blue creature looking around.

 

“Who’s Madelleine?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the blue spirit.

 

“She….” Said the kwami looking at Nathaniel, then sank down at him.

 

“Wait, in which year are we?” Asked the animal.

 

“2017” Responded Nathaniel. “Why?”

 

“I was fighting with Madelleine towards two villains, which were using the power for evil and I can’t remember, what happened next, I know we fell from the Eiffel Tower and we both disappeared.”

 

“Oh”

 

“She was the most nicest person I could have gotten” Said the peacock-like kwami, loosing millions of tears in her eyes.

 

“Oh no” Said Nathaniel and she flew into his arms for a hug. _“This is awkward”_

 

“Hey look Paris is in danger and I think Ladybug and the team need another extra hand” Said Nathaniel to the kwami.

 

“Oh really?” Asked the kwami. “Okay….so uh I need to explain you a few things, before you….we go work with the others” Said the kwami passing his paws on her wet eyes.

 

“Okay and by the way, can I call you by your name?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“Oh excuse me, I’m Duusu” Introduced the peacock kwami. “I can transform you into a peacock-themed superhero. Your weapon are fans, which the edges of them are sharp as from a knife”

 

“Ouch, isn’t this dangerous?”

 

“It doesn’t cut really, it only scratches a bit. It hurts a tiny little bit, but it’s not like you were using a real knife on him. It has also a function as a boomerang you throw it at your enemy, hitting him then it returns back to you”

 

“Sounds not so dangerous as it sounds now”

 

“Yep exactly. You have two fans available. You’re able to use one to glide in the sky, when you jump or fall down from somewhere.”

 

“Awesome”

 

“The one which looks a bit thinner than the others, this is the one you can use to glide in the air, you can expand it to be great enough for you to stay under it”

 

“Okay, I think I got it” Said Nathaniel and Duusu flew in front of his face.

 

“Alright to transform you have to say Duusu, feathers on and to destransform you say it to….or before I forgot. You also own a super power, just like the others. Yours is called outlook, which is where you can like have a vision of what will happen in the future, like to you, to the others, a dangerous attack, anything. But after that you only have five minutes until you get transformed back into yourself, so you better leave or hide, until you can transform again”

 

“And when can I do that again?”

 

“You can actually do after that, unless I need energy, then I need something to eat, to help you become a super hero again”

 

“Oh and you probably eat….”

 

“Maize” Replied Duusu.

 

“Oh that’s not that difficult to get” Said the red head and Duusu nodded.

 

“Come on young boy, let’s go” Said the blue kwami and the red head nodded.

 

“Duusu, feathers on!” Shouted Nathaniel transforming into a bird-like super hero. His super suit was a dark blue overall covering his whole body His legs and arms were a bit lighter than the overall’s color and the miraculous was hanging in front of his neck, replacing the zipper for his overall. He wore a light blue mask, which suit to his arms’ color in an eight shape like Ladybug’s and on both sides of his eyes on the right side he had three dark blue dots and on the side, where he hasn’t his bang down, he has a two feathers hanging to his back slightly horizontal. Around his taille he wore a skirt which had the same colors as his fans. Dark blue with red circles, like from a tail of a peacock.

 

“A skirt?” Asked Nathaniel looking down at himself. “Could be worse” He said and opened the window looking down at the ground.

 

“Duusu, what do I do?” Asked Nathaniel, but realized after a while, that Duusu wasn’t there.

 

“Man” Sighed Nathaniel. “Don’t worry Nathaniel, you can do it. Do it for Paris, do it for Lila. You know you can do this” Said Nathaniel and jumped down landing on his feet.

 

“Hey, that didn’t hurt” Said Nathaniel surprised. He walked to the streets, then ran them along by his own.

 

 

After a while all superheroes met in front of the TVI station and were only waiting for Ladybug.

 

“Where’s Ladybug?” Asked Queen Bee looking at Cat Noir.

 

“She told me, she might come later, cause she can’t transform into her heroine ego again, due her parents and someone’s child’s presence” Told Cat Noir, then he saw behind Volpina and Queen Bee a peacock themed

superhero showing up.

 

“Hey who is this guy?” Asked Cat Noir and all looked back and saw Nathaniel in his superhero identitiy.

 

“I’ve seen this guy somewhere” Said Queen Bee, causing Nathaniel to gulp.“Aren’t you one of these Ninja turtles?”

 

“I’m a peacock” Corrected Nathaniel.

 

“Oh” Said Queen Bee and Cat Noir came closer. “Who are you?” Asked Cat Noir looking serious. “And what are you doing here?”

 

“I….got today the chance to become a superhero. I had for some reason a black box in my pockets and I became a blue kwami and a superhero identity”

 

“Oh okay” Said Cat Noir. “You sound definitely like a hero”

 

“Why shouldn’t he?” Asked Queen Bee. “Pacifier looks not like this”

 

“It could have been a trick, you know” Said Volpina looking at him. “What’s your superhero name?” Asked Volpina looking into the familiar eyes of the guy.

 

“S….Swift” Responded the peacock hero.

 

“Interesting name” Said Cat Noir.

 

“Uh thanks, it’s the first thing, that came into my mind” Said Swift.

 

“Okay don’t sweat it I’m Cat Noir” Introduced Cat Noir himself. “If you’re a Parisian like us, you might know us”

 

“Sure your partner is called Ladybug and the blonde here is Queen Bee and this pretty girl here is Volpina” Said Swift making Volpina blush a bit and Cat Noir roll his eyes.

 

“Oh another hopeless romantic, hein?” Asked Cat Noir. “Stay away from my lady with your pick up lines”

 

“Don’t worry, I have eyes for somebody else” Swift said making Volpina smile. Queen Bee elbowed her friend, rolling her eyes from her at Swift.

 

“You two would make a cute duo, don’t you think?” Asked Queen Bee, then people ran from the studio screaming around, which caught the heroes attention. A few rays came from the building out, causing a few humans to transform into crying toddlers.

 

“I want my baby back!” Shouted Paficier walking out of the place.

 

“Wonder, who she is or who the baby is” Said Queen Bee looking at the others.

 

“I don’t know what you are all thinking, but I think I know, who she is” Said Cat Noir.

 

“Me too, I think it’s Nadja Charmack, that journalist with dark hair” Said Swift.

 

“That woman, who interviewed XY last month?” Asked Queen Bee.

 

“You like XY?” Asked Volpina and Queen Bee nodded.

 

“What you too?” Asked Queen Bee surprised.

 

“His songs, but he is kind of a jerk, the last time I met him”

 

“What you already met him?” Asked Queen Bee and Cat Noir interrupted them.

 

“Ladies chill, no time for this chit chat, we have to deal with” Said Cat Noir. “Since I know, where this girl is...or better, who her babysitter is, I’ll go and get her and you three try to keep Pacifier busy”

 

“Hey, why do you have to go and get her?” Asked Queen Bee looking frowned at the cat hero.

 

“Because I and Ladybug are the only ones to know, who she is” Said Cat Noir extending his baton for a jump. “You girls have Swift, he will do great...or not” Said Cat Noir leaving the place.

 

“Come on girls, you two are definitely better than me, I’m doing this for the first time” Said Swift looking at the girls neutral.

 

“Come on Queen Bee, we can do this” Said Volpina taking her flute and played a tune on it.

 

Pacifier walked in front of the studio towards to the streets, where the three superheroes were.

 

“Where are Ladybug and Cat Noir!?!” Shouted Pacifier looking at the heroes.

 

“Up there” Pointed Queen Bee to a Cat Noir and Ladybug illusion climbing the building up from the TV studio. Pacifier growled and pointed her watch up to the building shooting rays up at the heroes missing all her shots, until they arrived on the top of the building. Pacifier growled and jumped on the building sticking with her shoes on the wall, then climbed as fast as possible with her shoes, which had pacifiers as suction cups.

 

“Wow, very practical” Said Swift and Volpina took off in the air following the villain.

 

“Come we gotta go” Demanded Queen Bee taking off again.

 

“Wait, wait, I can’t fly” Said Swift observing the girls flying up. He sighed then ran into the building.

 

 

 

At Marinette’s house she was still playing with Manon.

 

“Yay I won, I won!” Shouted Manon and Marinette picked her Evillustrator doll up.

 

“Looks like our Evillustrator needs _an operation_ on his arm” Said Marinette as she noted, that the shoulder of this puppet was nearly falling off.

 

“Oh poor guy” Said Manon then on the window appeared Cat Noir, which knocked on the window. They looked at the window and Manon got exited and ran to the window.

 

“Marinette, Marinette, look it’s Cat Noir!” Shouted Manon and Marinette came to the window and opened it.

 

“Good afternoon my ladies” Greeted Cat Noir kissing Manon’s little hand, then Marinette’s hand and stood there in front of them.

 

“Oh Cat Noir, what did bring you to my house?” Asked Marinette playing along with Cat Noir, to make Manon believe, that they really haven’t met yet.

 

“You know this villainess over there is looking for this precious girl here and I need to protect her. I thought about meeting Ladybug up there at the Eiffel Tower”

 

“I don’t know, if that’s a good idea” Said Marinette to Cat Noir.

 

“Don’t worry, we are five and one of us will do the babysitting job”

 

“If she’s save” Said Marinette, then Manon hugged Marinette’s leg.

 

“But Marinette is my babysitter!” Shouted Manon and Cat Noir chuckled.

 

“Don’t you want to see Ladybug again?” Asked Cat Noir, making Manon look happier.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Shouted Manon jumping, then Cat Noir picked her up.

 

“Great” Said Cat Noir. “Come let’s go and find Ladybug!”

 

“Woohoo!” Shouted Manon and Cat Noir left through the window.

 

“Great” Said Marinette and Tikki came out from her hideout.

 

“Cat Noir does make a pretty cool dad, don’t you think?” Asked Tikki.

 

“Maybe...or maybe that’s Plagg” Said Marinette making Tikki look abashed.

 

“Come, we gotta save Ms Charmack from the akuma” Said Tikki changing the theme and Marinette nodded.

 

“Tikki, Spots on!” Shouted Marinette transforming into super heroine Ladybug.


	24. Pacifier

D own at the champs de mars Alix and Kim ran together towards the park to the Eiffel Tower. 

 

“Who’s the fastest one now?” Asked Kim looking at the girl, which was a few steps behind him.

 

“ _Guys, you have to stop and come back, there’s a super villain down at the Eiffel Tower” Said Nino from his drone down._

 

“A super villain?” Asked Kim. “I’m definitely going to check that out”

 

“Didn’t you heard Nino? It’s dangerous” Said Alix.

 

“It’s like I’m going to fight him. I just want to check it out” Said Kim and another drone flew by next to him.

 

“ _So I!” Shouted that drone, which sounded lika Alya._

 

“Alright, I’ll be coming too” Said Alix running behind the Asian.

 

“ _Guys come back!” Called Nino._

 

Alix ran next to Kim, which glared at her.

 

“Did you like the sight of my back?” Asked Kim jokingly, then he left Alix back and she was now behind him running. 

 

“ _Alix is now behind Kim, will she overtake the first place again?” Asked Alya following Alix._

 

A lix observed Kim’s back, then noted, that his  back formed a V. 

 

“Wow” Said Alix, then she shook her head and ran a bit faster to be next to Kim.

 

“Missed me?” Asked Alix looking at the big shot. 

 

“Of course not, jelly bean” Said Kim and both arrived at the end of the park at the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Tied again!” Shouted Kim as he stopped along with Alix.

 

“How is this possible?” Asked Alix, then looked up and saw the female villain approaching the tower.

 

“Look, I think that’s the villain” Said Kim pointing to the villain, which noted the two.

 

“Now she’s going to get us” Said Alix looking unimpressed at the tall boy.

 

“You two, where’s Ladybug and Cat Noir?” Asked the villain.

 

“We haven’t seen them yet” Responded Alix. “You just can’t go out like this and threat everyone you see” Said Alix, causing the Pacifier to growl and shout her ray at the pink haired girl.

 

“No!” Shouted Kim jumping in front of Alix getting hit by it.

 

“Kim!” Shouted Alix then saw Kim transforming into a toddler. She looked at him and started to laugh. “Oh gosh, you’re the cutest thing, I’ve even seen”

 

P acifier gave an evil smirk, pointing the watch at her, then suddenly a yo-yo got unwrapped around her arm, pulling in towards a tree, which got hit by the ray.

 

“Ladybug!” Shouted Pacifier as she saw Ladybug standing on one of the bars of the Eiffel Towers with Manon on her other arm.

 

“Manon!” Shouted Pacifier.

 

“Queen Bee!” Called Ladybug and Queen Bee showed up behind her, taking the toddler of her arms and flew up.

 

O ver the Eiffel Tower appeared Volpina carrying Swift with her.

 

“Hey you can drop me over here, I can use my fans as a glider” Told Swift.

 

“Okay, if you want to” Said Volpina dropping him off.

 

“Whoa!!!” Screamed Swift and Volpina rolled her eyes following him down. Swift took one of his fans, which was on a holder on his arms and opened it, but lost it.

 

“Damn it!” Shouted Swift, then quickly took the other one and this one opened up by himself, then Swift grabbed with his other hand under it, then glided around the air.

 

“Hey it worked” Said Swift and Volpina passed by.

 

“You scared me to death, _idiota_ ” Said Volpina looking angry.

 

“Wasn’t my intention” Said Swift then used both hands to steer the fan. “How do I control this” Asked Swift, then he noted, that he was turning against the Eiffel Tower. He turned his fan a bit down, then he escaped the Eiffel Tower, but went this time towards the park. 

 

“Oh boy” Said Swift and pulled his legs up, trying to break like parachuting people, but he felt down on his back.

 

“Ouch” Said Swift at the short, but rather hard landing.

 

“You really need to work on your flying skills” Said Volpina. “You’re a bird and birds fly” 

 

“But not all birds” Corrected Swift.

 

“Watch out!” Shouted Volpina jumping in front of him and using her flute to protect them from Pacifier’s rays. Swift looked around and saw his other fan on the ground. He observed Paficier being busy with Volpina and he left Volpina back.

 

“Where are you going?” Asked Volpina loud and Swift threw his other fan towards the villain, which the villain dodged, then the fan really worked like a boomerang in turning back. Swift jumped at the bottom grabbing his fan, then threw it against Pacifier again, while he catch his other again. Pacifier dodged his fan again, then Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the villain, which she dodged to, then she shoot another ray at her, then Cat Noir jumped in, defending her with his baton.

 

S wift ran to Volpina again, while waving with the fans like a bird, then he ended up taking off in the air.

 

“What the heck?” Asked Swift as he was in the air. He kept doing this, trying to get any more higher, but he wasn’t able to get any more higher 

 

P acifier pointed her watch at Swift to hit him with the ray.  Volpina took off to protect Swift, but Pacifier already shot a few rays and Swift tried to  defend himself with one of the  fans.  He then fell down, since he wasn’t waving with them, but  Volpina caught him. 

 

“Gotcha!” Said Volpina holding the hero in her arms.

 

“Thank you Volpina” Thanked Swift looking into her eyes. She smiled warmly at him, then they arrived at the top of the Eiffel Tower, where Queen Bee was. 

 

“Go down and help them, we’re taking the babysitting now” Demanded Volpina and Queen Bee nodded and flew down.

 

“Where’s Ladybug?” Asked Manon and Volpina came down on her knees.

 

“She will be back, I promise” Said Volpina 

 

“Should one of us go and lean the others a hand?” Asked Swift looking at the vixen heroine.

  
“ Maybe it would be a good idea” Said Volpina and stood along with Swift.

 

“Where are you going?” Asked Volpina.

 

“I thought I should go” Replied Swift.

 

“Oh no, you almost killed yourself by going down”

 

“Come I need to practice a bit, you and Queen Bee also had to practice, didn’t you?” Asked Swift.

 

“We did, but I’m not referring to that, I’m...”

 

“I’m not that kind of guy, that believes girls shouldn’t be doing dangerous stuffs like this”

 

“So you think girls can’t save the world, but guys can?” Asked Volpina raising one of her eye brows.

 

“No Lila listen I….” Said Swift, then he realized, that he called Volpina by her real name. “Shit” Whispered Swift and Volpina stared at him.

 

“Lila….I mean Volpina listen I….” Swift spoke and Volpina grabbed him on his chest, near the miraculous of him.

 

“From where did you know my name?” Asked Volpina angry looking into his blue eyes, then she wide them by the sight of Swift’s eyes.

 

“Well...” Said Swift and Volpina dropped him, causing him to loose his miraculous and transform back into Nathaniel Kurtzberg. 

 

“My miraculous!” Shouted Nathaniel as he saw it on the ground.

“That was embarrassing” Said Duusu looking around the others as, she felt off the miraculous.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, that you’re a super hero?” Asked Volpina looking at Nathaniel.

 

“I just got the miraculous today, I….didn’t have time to tell you that”

 

“Even before, when I was at your house?” Asked Volpina.

 

“I just found this out later as you left” Told Nathaniel. “I’ve thought you gave that to me somehow”

 

“The miraculous is only given by the master himself” Added Duusu.

 

“Okay, we talk about it later, we have to win this fight” Said Volpina and Nathaniel nodded and demanded Duusu to transform him into Swift again.

 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Asked Manon looking at Volpina. 

 

“Curious aren’t we?” Asked Volpina tickling the girl on the nose, causing her to giggle.

 

“Pacifier is back!” Alarmed Swift and Volpina looked back at the villain, which was coming closer to them.

 

“Give me Manon!” Yelled Pacifier.

 

“No!” Shouted Volpina placing her right leg in front of Manon, covering her. Volpina stood in fight position holding her flute ready. 

 

“Manon will given later back to her real mama” Said Swift.

 

“I am her mother!” Hissed Pacifier, causing Manon to cry.

 

“Whops” Said Swift and Pacifier came closer to the heroes. 

 

V olpina growled at  the villain and prepared to attack. Swift stood there with  her, then he suddenly had a vision, that showed  Volpina failing  to hit Pacifier and then getting hit by the ray, getting transformed into a toddler. 

 

“Volpina no, don’t do that” Demanded Swift holding her on the shoulder.

 

“Why?” Asked Volpina, then Pacifier shoot a ray towards them and Swift stood in front of her defending her with his fans. The ray hit the fan and bounced back flying towards Pacifier, which quickly dodged, as she saw it. 

 

Behind the Eiffel Tower appeared Cat Noir landing on his feet, then looked back as he saw Ladybug pulling herself up with the yo-yo.  As she showed up, Cat Noir got his by Pacifier’s  ray and transformed into a toddler.

 

“Cat Noir!” Shouted Ladybug and caught him, before he fell down the tower. Baby Cat Noir started to cry and Ladybug tried to calm him down, by cradling the blonde in her arms. “Everything will be fine” Said Ladybug and behind her appeared Queen Bee and saw that scenario.

 

“What happened?” Asked Queen Bee and looked at Pacifier which shoot rays at Volpina and Swift, which tried to protect themselves together.

 

“Cat Noir got transformed into a baby” Told Ladybug and Queen Bee took her tromp and swung it towards the villain.

 

“Yuuhuu” Called Queen Bee, which caught the woman’s attention, then she shoot a ray, but as the trompo hit the ground, the villain flew away crashing against the other heroes and Manon.

 

L adybug defended  herself with her yo-yo from the ray, then  looked at  Pacifier taking  Manon in her arms. 

 

“No!” Shouted Ladybug and Swift made Pacifier trip over her and letting Manon fall down. Volpina quickly took Manon in her arms and ran to the end of the Eiffel Tower. Pacifier stood up and walked towards Volpina, which hold Manon closer to her.

 

“Volpina don’t move!” Shouted Ladybug and Pacifier looked back and saw Swift approaching her, then she shoot a ray at Swift and he defended himself with his fans. He walked backwards as Pacifier walked forwards to screw him.

 

“I think I should activate my lucky charm” Said Ladybug then threw it In the air. “Lucky Charm!” Shouted Ladybug and the objects, that she got was a pair of rubber boots.

 

“What the heck?” Asked Ladybug. 

 

“They don’t suit you Ladybug” Said Queen Bee, then Swift got thrown against Queen Bee.

 

“Ouch!” Replied Swift. Ladybug looked at the boots, then she remembered of a lesson, she had with Ms Mendeleiev.

 

“ _That’s why all wires of any electronic devices has rubber around them, because_ it can’t direct any electric shocks”

“That’s it” Said Ladybug and looked at Pacifier. “Hey do you want my miraculous?” Asked Ladybug, causing Pacifier to growl. “If you hit me with you ray, I have no chance to beat you”

 

“I’ll beat you Ladybug” Said Pacifier shooting many rays at Ladybug and she defended herself with her boots, causing all the rays to disappear by every time they hit the boots. Pacifier growled, but kept doing her job.

 

“Queen make it a bit sticky for her” Demanded Ladybug and Queen Bee shouted a bit of honey down at the ground for Pacifier.

 

“Damn it” Shouted Pacifier, then looked at Queen Bee, which raised her fist in victory. Pacifier shoot at Queen Bee and Swift jumped to her trying to defend her, but the ray had hit her, before he was there. Queen Bee became a baby and Swift took her in his arms.

 

“Oh oh” Said Swift. “Have you got any plans?” Asked Swift and Volpina had placed Manon on the ground, then she stood there taking a deep breath.

 

“If I where you I would close your ears” Said Ladybug sitting down and putting her fingers in her ears and so did Cat Noir. Volpina released her vixen scream, blowing everything over the place down. Pacifier felt down on the honey and Ladybug hold both Cat Noir and Queen Bee in her arms, while Swift hold his own ears covered. The vibration, that Volpina caused shook the Eiffel Tower and Manon was coming to the edge of the Eiffer Tower and fell down.

 

“Manon!” Shouted Swift and ran across the wind of Volpina’s scream, which did end. Swift ran, then jumped over the Eiffel Tower following the toddler.

 

“Swift!” Shouted Volpina and jumped down following him. Swift caught Manon and took his fan out of his left arm, opening it, then he glided around the tower, followed by the vixen heroine. 

 

“Volpina!” Said Manon making Swift look surprised.

 

“I’m not Volpina. I’m Swift” Said Swift, then he got shrieked as Volpina caught him in mid air and landed with him on the ground.

 

“Hey!” Shouted Swift. “You ruined my moment” Said Swift looking at her angry.

 

“Volpina!” Shouted Manon and the heroine took the girl in his arms. 

 

“See, everyone’s okay” Said Volpina looking at Swift, which looked a bit sad.

“You did a really good job in saving her” Said Volpina and pecked him on his cheek. He looked back at her and smiled a little bit.

 

“Sorry, I was afraid you wouldn’t make it” Said Volpina. “But if I didn’t interrupted you, you would have actually managed it” 

 

“Then next time you need to let me go” Said Swift and Volpina giggled. 

 

B oth heard Ladybug’s voice and they looked up and saw the healing light of Ladybug restoring everything, that was done by Pacifier and the others back. 

 

“Look” Said Manon as she saw the lights on the sky.

 

“It’s beautiful” Said Volpina and Swift nodded. His miraculous started to beep fast and Volpina looked at him.

 

“Quick, you’re transforming back” Said Volpina and Swift ran off.

 

“See you later!” Shouted Swift disappearing in the park. Volpina smiled and took off in the air.

 

A t the Eiffel Tower Ladybug stood along with Queen Bee and Cat Noir around Ms Charmack.

 

“Can somebody ask Marinette, if Manon’s okay?” Asked Nadja, causing Ladybug to shriek.

 

“Oh….I asked that girl before to take her with us, to protect her” Said Cat Noir scratching his head.

 

“And where is she?” Asked Nadja.

 

“Mamam!” Shouted Manon, which was on Volpina’s arms, which flew over the Eiffel Tower and landed by the others. Manon ran into Nadja’s arms, hugging her tight.

 

“Maman, there’s a new superhero and he’s Volpina’s boyfriend!” Shouted Manon, causing Volpina to blush.

 

“W….hat….” Asked Volpina and Queen Bee smirked.

 

“Oh girl don’t let any opportunity go!” Said Queen Bee, making everyone laugh, besides Volpina. 

 

“By the way, where is he?” Asked Ladybug.

“His miraculous was about to transform him back” Told Volpina. “I think he did use his super power before” 

 

“What is his super power?” Asked Queen Bee and Volpina shrugged her shoulders. 

 

“We find that out another day” Said Cat Noir. “Come on, let’s bring you guys home” Said Cat Noir helping Ms Charmack up. 

 

“Great Cat, cause I’m about to transform back” Said Ladybug and her miraculous started to beep along with Volpina’s and Queen Bee’s.

 

“Alright, see you girls another day” Said Cat Noir and walked away along with the Charmacks.

 

D own at the Eiffel Tower Alix sat along with Kim on a bench holding a phone, which showed Kim as a baby.

 

“That’s real embarrassing” Said Kim.

 

“Come, that could have been worse” Said Alix.

 

“Like how?”

 

“Well, she could have killed you or something”

 

“You got a point” Said Kim. “And hey thank you, that you didn’t do anything to me, during the time I wasn’t me” Said Kim looking at the small girl.

 

“Don’t sweat it” Said Alix smiling at him. Both looked at each other smiling and came closed with their faces to each other, going in for a kiss, then suddenly Cat Noir jumped above them, scaring them. He ran off with Manon Charmack on his arms and her mother followed the silly superhero behind.

 

“That silly cat” Said Kim as he saw Cat Noir running. Alix was disappointed and stood up.

 

“I’ll be going home” Said Alix.

 

“Do you need someone to walk with you?” Asked Kim.

 

“No, I’m not a baby, I can walk by myself home!” Shouted Alix and walked off.

 

“Go!” Shouted Kim with frowned eye brows as he saw the short girl leaving. He sighed and sat down. “She’s so….incredible...” Said Kim sitting there alone observing her leaving.


	25. A Real Hero

A t  Lila ’s house  s he sat in his r oom along with  Nathaniel talking with each other.

 

“Ah so you kind of saw, that Pacifier would attack me on another part, which I wouldn’t expect and she would have gone away with it” Said Lila sitting on his lap. “Did I get that?”

 

“Yeah I can see, what happens to me, to our teammates or to other people and then I can do or not do something to prevent this to happen”

 

“You’re definitely a good hero” Said Lila placing her hands behind his jacket and pulling his collar up. “Just like Super Nathan” 

 

“Not like you or the others” 

 

“Come, you did a great job there before” Said Lila nudging Nathaniel on his nose. 

 

“Hey if you’re interested I had the idea of making Super Nathan and Miss Vixen canon, what do you think?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila giggled.

 

“Aww, what a cute idea” Replied Lila.

 

“And I thought on something before, that I found cute to try it out” Said Nathaniel and Lila embraced him giving him a kiss on his lips. 

 

“You can try anything you want” Flirted Lila throwing herself up on him, to smooch with him.

 

A t  Lila ’s door somebody knocked and came in. It was M r Rossi which was home.

 

“I’m home” Said Mr Rossi and looked surprised as he caught Nathaniel lying with Lila over him, already pulling her rompers zipper down.

 

“Whoa!” Replied Nathaniel jumping back shocked along with Lila.

 

“Uh….hi dad...”Greeted Lila embarrassed. Nathaniel hid his face behind Lila’s back fearing, what her father would do to him.

 

“Don’t need to hide your face boy, I know that you two have a….well….a normal teenage relationship” Said Mr Rossi empathizing the worlds differently.

“Wait, you already know, that we have slept sometimes together?” Asked Lila surprised and the father nodded. “Dad I’m so sorry, It’s my fault, I wanted so bad to have my first time with him, please he just did this, because I wished it.”

 

“Don’t worry _principessa,_ you two are old enough for that and you also know about all that safer sex stuff from school, so don’t sweat it my boy” Said Mr Rossi looking at Nathaniel, which looked slowly out behind his girlfriend’s back.

 

“Oh and I’ve bought creme to do the Cinque Pi sauce for the spaghetti” Told Mr Rossi. “Wanna eat spaghetti with us?” Asked Mr Rossi. 

 

“Come stay with us Nath” Asked Lila the red head, which glared at her.

 

“Sure, why not” Said Nathaniel and Lila hugged him.

 

“Great” Shouted Lila and her father nodded, then walked out to the kitchen. “I’ll call you, when it’s done”

  
“ Alright” Said Lila glaring at Nathaniel. He thought about Lila’s trip, then asked her a question.

 

“Hey uh….how was the funeral?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the girl, which then moved to sit next to him.

 

“Yeah it was done. We all were at the church at the funeral service, a few of us have cried, others they couldn’t cry. It was a very dark day” Responded Lila neutral. “You probably know how it feels like” She said and Nathaniel nodded.

 

“Yeah” Said Nathaniel then Lila leaned her head on his shoulder and he petted her head. “I know how you feel”

 

L ila and Nathaniel’s kwamis sat on the top of Lila’s closet observing the two.

 

“Poor girl” Said Duusu passing her hand under her eyes to clear a tear up. “She needs to get calmed down or she will get akumatized” 

 

“Nathaniel is a good listener and friend. It’s almost like he can make her immune to Hawk Moth’s akuma attacks” Told Trixx the blue creature.

 

“So tomorrow they will go to school?” Asked the peacock kwami and the fox nodded. 

 

“You gotta hide in his jacket or his bag, somewhere where the others don’t see you”

 

“I know, don’t worry”

 

“Good” Said Trixx then Lila left the room along with Nathaniel as Mr Rossi called them to diner.

 

 

 

 

N ext day at school Marinette walked along with Adrien to the classroom.

 

“Sometimes it’s worth to pay attention during class, yesterday I thought on Ms Mendeleiev talking about the electricity and this helped me on how to use the boots” Told the blueberry haired girl the blonde.

 

“I actually didn’t know the Pacifier’s ray was an electricity shock” 

 

“No?” Asked Marinette surprised.

 

“I mean I had an idea it would be, but on the other hand I thought it was similar to a glimmer”

 

“Well as long as we helped Ms Charmack out of the Pacifier’s body, everything is fine” Said Marinette and as they entered into the clasroom they met Nino and Alya, which were looking at the ladyblog.

 

“Have you guys already seen the new superhero?” Asked Alya and both shook their heads.

 

“I only heard, that there was a new, but I never saw” Said Adrien and Alya showed it to him and Marinette.

 

_The video showed Swift falling down followed by Volpina. Swift managed to use his fan to glide, then Volpina showed up next to him._

 

“ _You scared me to death, Idiota” Volpina said to the peacock hero._

 

“Idiota, Volpina doesn’t sound to be from France, don’t you guys think?” Asked Nino looking at the video.

 

“Maybe she could be Spanish” Said Marinette looking at Adrien.

 

“Or Italy” Added Adrien.

“She could also be from Latin America” Said Alya. “Well I think, if she was more tan, that would be a possibility”

 

“Yeah” Said Marinette and Nathaniel entered into the classroom passing by the group.

 

“Hey” Greeted Nathaniel.

 

“Hey Nath want to see a clip of the new superhero?” Asked Alya and he nodded.

 

“Look” Said Alya showing Nathaniel Swift saving in the video Manon from falling from the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Wow” Said Nathaniel amazed by seeing him saving a human falling to death.

 

“He seems great, don’t you think?” Asked Nino and the red head nodded.

 

“I guess so” Said Nathaniel and Nino shook his head.

 

“Okay sure we only saw him once, but he did good for his first time” Said Nino causing Adrien to feel a bit jealous.

 

“What about me?” Asked Adrien, then shrieked along with Marinette.

 

“About who?” Asked Alya raising her eyebrow.

 

“I….I mean about Cat Noir” Corrected Adrien a bit nervous.

 

“He’s great too bro” Said Nino.

 

Nathaniel walked to the back and sat down on his place waiting for Lila to appear.

 

“So this is your class?” Asked Duusu stucking her head out of the bag. Nathaniel shrieked and lied his arm over here.

 

“Yes and please stay in there” Demanded Nathaniel.

 

“Of course, don’t worry” Said Duusu disappearing in the bag.

 

After a few minutes all the classmates were back and Ms Bustier had started the lessons.

 

“Mes enfants. I’ve talked with Ms Mendeleiev about our going on a four day class trip on the last week of this school year. Her class already wrote down a few places to visit” Said Ms Bustier and wrote down on the blackboard a few locations.

 

“Nathy...” Said Lila in a melodious way and he rolled his eyes at her, to see her pushing a ripped paper at him.

 

“ _8pm at our secret spot <3 “ _Stood on the paper.

 

Nathaniel nodded and drew a smiley on the paper. He pushed it quickly to her, but she failed in catching it and it flew down to the bottom behind Ana’s chair.

 

“Psst Ana” Whispered Lila and she turned back at her. “Could you pick up this little paper for me?” Asked Lila and she took it, while looking at it.

 

“I asked him out” Said Lila to the girl and she nodded and gave it her back. Nathaniel glared neutrally at the Portuguese, which then winked at him, causing the red head to frown.

 

“Oh look that’s in Ticino!” Shouted Lila excited.

 

“Bosco della Bella?” Asked Ana. “Where exactly was this again?”

 

“It’s near to the borders of Italy” Replied Lila. “It’s a real awesome place to spend the time there, you can go swim on the river or the pool, there’s a pizzeria, a place to to barbecue and you sleep in real gorgeous bungalows” Said Lila.

 

“That seems interesting” Said Ms Bustier writing it down on her tablet.

 

“So as you saw Bosco della Bella is one of the options, then we got here Disneyland as an option, the Alpamare” Said Ms Bustier while writing them at the blackboard.

 

“Is the Luino market a good choice?” Asked Alix raising her hand. “But maybe just for a day or a few hours”

 

“Maybe if we would go to Ticino or any other place close to Luino it would go” Replied Ms Bustier.

 

“Cool” Said Alix and fist bumped Myléne.

 

“So have you got any more ideas?” Asked Ms Bustier and the students thought for anything more.

 

“I don’t know, what you guys think, but Ticino is amazing” Said Rose.

 

“I’d love to swim in the river” Said Kim. “I’d challenge you all for a race”

 

“Don’t challenge me, I can’t swim” Said Ana.

 

“You can always stay away from the deep water” Suggested Nathaniel.

 

“Why thank you!” Said Ana looking at him, then he refused to look at her, but at his girlfriend, which glared at Kim.

 

“I’d take this challenge Kim” Said Lila and Alix stood up too.

 

“But I take it first!” Shouted Alix.

 

“That’s the way I like it” Said Kim with a smirk.

 

“And I record it!” Added Alya.

 

“And you won’t be allowed to bring your drone with” Said Ms Bustier.

 

“But it’s our last school year” Whined Kim.

 

“Come on Ms B. it’s up to the owner’s responsibility to take care of his own stuff” Said Nino and Ms Bustier rolled her eyes.

 

“Alright, but I have to talk with Ms Mendeleiev about it” Said Ms Bustier and the others groaned.

 


	26. Unfaithful

I n the evening Nathaniel was a bit earlier on their meeting point and Nathaniel had a screwdriver on his hand. He was trying to carve a heart around his and Lila’s name, which he had also carved a while before.

 

“I’ve got a cramp now” Said Nathaniel stopping to scratch the tree, then let the screwdriver fall, to massage his pulse. 

 

“It’s almost done” Said Duusu looking at it. She heard something, then flew up at the tree.

 

“Duusu?” Asked Nathaniel then looked back and saw a short girl coming from behind the bushes.

 

“Ana?” Asked Nathaniel surprised. “Where’s Lila?” Asked Nathaniel and Ana stood in front of him, then passed her hand on his cheeks.

 

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Asked Ana flirty, making Nathaniel look angry at her.

 

“Why should I?” Asked Nathaniel, causing Ana to shriek.

 

“Ncncnc” She replied “You should dump Lila, she doesn’t deserve you” 

 

“Not even in your dream!” Shouted Nathaniel and on the tree Duusu observed them talking.

 

“Of course, in my dream we even were married” Said Ana, making Nathaniel look tomato red, but of anger.

 

“The only person I will marry won’t be you” Said the red head and Ana packed him on his face.

 

“Let’s see, what you say, when I do this” Said Ana going on her tip toes to kiss him on his lips.

 

N athaniel shrieked and pushed her away from him.

 

“Stop it!” Shouted Nathaniel and pushed her against the tree. He grabbed her on her arms. “I don’t like you, when will you get this?!?” Asked Nathaniel and Ana pushed him on his jacket for another kiss, then on that moment Lila showed up and saw this situation.

 

“No!” Shouted Nathaniel looking at her, then he noted Lila with a shocked expression.

 

“You….” Said Lila with a tear in her eye. Ana was there, then walked at Lila.

 

“Oh Lila I’m so sorry, it was an accident, he tried to kiss me, but I refused it, then he forced me to….”

 

“Stop lying, you’re the one, who wanted to kiss me, I wanted to refuse you, but you….” Said Nathaniel and Lila got angry.

 

“I can’t believe, that you betrayed me with my best friend!” Shouted Lila angry at her boyfriend.

 

“Lila listen, I never wanted to kiss her in my life, she wanted the whole time since she joined our class to steal me from you, but I always refused, refused, refu….”

 

“Lila, don’t listen to him, I’m your best friend and know you better…”

 

“I know her better too and she definitely knows, that I would never betray her”

 

“Just stop you two, you two are both horrendous, you make me sick!” Lila shouted and walked away crying.

 

“Lila!” Called Nathaniel then looked back at Ana, which was glad, that their separating them seemed have to work.

 

“I hope you’re happy with what you did!” Hissed Nathaniel, then ran behind Lila.

 

“Lila wait, don’t go. You have to listen to me, she’s not that girl she used to be” Said Nathaniel standing in front of her. “Lila look at me, look at me”

 

“Get away from me, traitor!” 

 

“Lila I didn’t kiss her, she had pulled me to her to do that on me, I just wanted to free myself from her”

 

“You betrayed me, you two kissed on our secret spot, you...”

 

“Lila, come on let’s calm down a bit.”

 

“Calm down?!?” Asked Lila looking fatal. “How should I calm down, after seeing that, tell me!”

“Mi….mi amori I’m trying to tell you, that….”

 

“I was so stupid, I dedicated so much time in our relationship for nothing, I texted several nights with you, spend more time with you, than with family members and I’ve slept with you….Oh I’m such an idiot” 

 

“Lila you didn’t waste your time for nothing...”

 

“Just leave me Nathaniel, I don’t want to see you ever again!” Shouted Lila turning her back to him.

 

“Lila, please” Said Nathaniel placing his hand on her shoulder, then she turned around slapping him on his face.

 

“It’s over Nathaniel! Everything!” Hissed Lila aggressive then ran back through the park.

 

“Lila!” Shouted Nathaniel doleful. “Please come back!” Shouted Nathaniel observing the girl disappear. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his tears back from this breakup. “But I love you…” Said Nathaniel and Duusu showed up landing on his shoulder and placing a hand on his neck, to caress him.

 

“We’ll talk with her tomorrow” Said Duusu looking tragic at the boy. “We will fix this” Said the peacock kwami and in the air appeared flying Lila’s kwami Trixx.

 

“Nathaniel, what have you done’” Asked Trixx angry.

 

“He has done nothing, the other girl had kissed him constrained” Said Duusu. “He didn’t even know, that she came. He was writing his name and Lila’s on the tree as a proof of his love to her” Explained the blue creature.

 

“So he really said the truth” Asked Trixx and the other two nodded.

 

“We have to tell this Lila, but she won’t believe us” Said Nathaniel clearing his eyes from his face.

 

“She will believe me, don’t worry” Said Trixx. “Come, let’s go” Said Trixx and the other two followed her.

 

“Shouldn’t we wait, until she calms down?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

 

A t the Eiffel Tower Lila sat with her back leaned against the base of the tower crying on her crossed arms.

 

“How could Nathaniel do this to me?” Whined Lila and in the near Juleka and Rose were walking hand in hand then Rose looked at her direction recognizing her.

 

“Look Lila’s crying” Pointed Rose and ran along with Juleka towards her. In the near a akuma flew towards Lila entering into her miraculous, causing her to get akumatized. 

 

“ _Volpina, here’s your second chance to get me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous, do this and I’ll help you with the despair. Is that a good deal?” Asked Hawk Moth and Lila smirked._

 

“You wish is my command, Hawk Moth” Responded Lila and transformed into Volpina.

 

“Oh no, she got akumatized!” Shouted Rose and Volpina looked at the two girls.

 

“Run!” Shouted Juleka and pulled her along with her running away. Volpina laughed and took off in the air. 


	27. What Does The Fox Say?

M arinette lied in her couch in her room with Tikki on her shoulder and  her smartphone on her hand.

 

_ I vanisthegreatest:  Bosco della Bella is a really great place. _

 

_ N o1LBFan: The inside of the bungalows do look awesome. _

 

_Goldilocks: All made of wood, that must be great to overnight._

 

_No1LBFan: Definitely!_

 

Rockstargamergirl: We could all grill at the outside with the other class together. Doesn’t it sound like a good idea?

 

DjWifi: The first night we should eat Pizza or Pasta at that restaurant next to the camp.

 

Hesthefastest: There’s a restaurant?

 

TheArabianSkatergirl: If Google Maps said, there was a Restaurant, I wouldn’t see a reason, to not be there

 

_Under Agreste: I’ve googled the page, but it was in Italian and the translator didn’t translate this very good._

 

_TheArabianSkatergirl: Why don’t you ask Lila?_

 

_Hesthefastest: Yeah, she’s Italian after all and understands it._

 

_PinkyPieLover: Guys, Lila got akumatized, into Volpina again._

 

_Goldilocks: Oh no_

 

_UnderAgreste: Not again…_

 

_Goldilocks: Did you have any problems with her?_

 

_UnderAgreste: Sure_

 

_Hesthefastest: What happened?_

 

_UnderAgreste: She kind of had a crush on me and kidnapped me as Volpina._

 

_Hesthefastest: Man, you got many chicks behind you._

 

_UnderAgreste: And you got none?_

 

_Hesthefastest: I guess so_

 

_ TheArabianSkatergirl:  Maybe you have someone, but you don’t know it yet. _

 

_ Hesthefastest:  That would be great _

 

_TheArabianSkatergirl replied with an angry emoji._

 

Rockstargamergirl: What happened to Lila to get akumatized?

 

_PinkyPieLover: I don’t know I was walking with Juleka and then she was sitting at the champs de mars crying and then an akuma appeared._

 

_UnderAgreste: Which caught her, right?_

 

_ PinkyPieLover:  Exactly _

 

_ I vanisthegreatest: Does Nathaniel know that?  _

 

_PinkyPieLover: Juleka tried to call Nathaniel several times, but he doesn’t attend it._

 

_Goldilocks: Oh no_

 

_Hesthefastest: How are we gonna recognize the real Volpina from the Lila one?_

 

Marinette stood up and looked up at Nathaniel profile to see his number.  Next to his number was his profile picture which was of him and Lila, where  she was hugging him from the side, having her head leaned on his face and looking at the  camera  along with Nathaniel with a smile. 

 

“They must have probably had a fight” Said Marinette looking at Tikki.

 

“I don’t understand, they have never had an argument, at least we never saw”

 

“I don’t know, maybe it has to do something with Ana, she has been often trying to flirt with Nath, while he kept and kept rejecting that”

 

“We will find that out, let’s get to work” Said Tikki and Marinette nodded.

 

“Tikki, spots on!” Shouted Marinette transforming into Ladybug.

 

 

 

A fter a minute Ladybug met Cat Noir on their way to the Eiffel Tower and landed there on the top of it. 

 

“Good afternoon my lady” Greeted Cat Noir. 

 

“Have you seen her yet?” Asked Ladybug and he nodded.

 

“Down there, I think” Pointed Cat Noir down to a vixen heroine looking around for something, then she walked off.

 

“Do you think that’s her?” Asked Ladybug. “Couldn’t it also...”

 

“Be me?” Asked someone showing up and landing next to them.

 

“Oh Volpina” Greeted Cat Noir. “Nice to see you”

 

“Did you see her down there?” Asked Volpina and they nodded. “I’m going to take her down” Said Volpina.

 

“No wait I got a better idea” Said Ladybug. “So, that I and Cat Noir don’t have the same problem like I had with Cat Noir and Copycat”

 

“Oh right, in case if we end up in a cat fight” Said Volpina.

 

“More of a fox fight” Corrected Cat Noir and both rolled her eyes.

 

“I’ll be going” Said Ladybug and jumped down using her yo-yo to go down by wrapping her yo-yo on the bars of the tower.

 

“So, have you seen Queen Bee?” Asked Cat Noir and Volpina shook her head.

 

“We don’t need her anyway” Said Volpina.

 

“Why do you say that?” Asked Cat Noir and Volpina took her flute to play a short solo, then hit Cat Noir with the orange ball, that lightened up at the end, which made Cat Noir be tied with a rope.

 

“What?!?” Shouted Cat Noir surprised and looked down at Ladybug, which jumped towards Volpina, but fell on her butt, as the illusion disappeared.

 

“Oh shit” Said Ladybug and looked back to see Volpina flying towards her. She shrieked and yo-yohed herself away from there. 

 

M eanwhile in McDonalds Chloé sat with Sabrina eating a hamburger.

 

“I just wanted to apologize for being such a cow to you the last years, I promise you, that I will be better now, do the home works all by myself, which I actually was doing for a few months, but yeah...if you forgive me Sabrina I….” 

 

“Okay, okay I forgive you” Said Sabrina. “I and Mireille haven’t been spending the time together, since she’s now dating Jean”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“ _Breaking news”_ Said the TV and Chloé looked at the TV along with Sabrina.

 

“ _A red headed teenager got akumatized and is in the city causing chaos” Said Ms Charmack on TV and it showed a clip of the Evillustrator erasing a yellow car, where two citizens were hidden. _

 

“ _Where’s Ana?!?” Asked the Evillustrator._

 

“ _Ana who?” Asked one of the citizens._

 

“ _She has long black hair, is shorter than me and is Portuguese” Described the Evillustrator._

 

“ _Never saw her in my life” Responded the citizens and the Evillustrator drew a ball and a chain connected to it on the legs of the citizens._

 

“ _See you later” Said the Evillustrator leaving the place._

 

“Oh oh” Said Chloé. “I have to go” Said Chloé and ran into the ladies room of the restaurant.

 

“Pollen, we need to transform” Said Chloé and at the door entered Sabrina, which then saw Chloé transforming into Queen Bee.

 

“Queen Bee!” Shouted Sabrina shocked.

 

“Sabrina!” Shouted Queen Bee surprised.

 

“Chloé you never told me, you were a superhero”

 

“I know, but listen nobody has to know about this, do you promise?” Asked Queen Bee and the red head nodded.

 

“Great, if you excuse me I’ll be going” Said Chloé and left the restrooms through the door.

 

“Good luck!” Wished Sabrina observing her best friend leaving for a mission.

 

 

 

O n the streets Ladybug met the Evillustrator and he tried to fight her by drawing lots of  Thai boxing gloves at the heroine, which she dodge d easily with her yo-yo.

 

“Grr” Growled the Evillustrator and erased the rope of the yo-yo, causing it to fly against a house.

 

“My yo-yo!” Shouted Ladybug shocked.

 

“Aww do you want a new one, here I give you one little lady” Said the Evillustrator and drew a yo-yo wrapped around Ladybug.

 

“Hehehe” Chuckled the Evillustrator and Hawk Moth’s telepathy came in front of his eyes with the purple neon, butterfly shaped mask in front of his face.

 

“ _Well done my boy and now bring her to the top of the Notre Dame and tie her on one of the columns on the roof.” Demanded Hawk Moth. “I’ll show up there”_

 

“Yes Hawk Moth” Said the Evillustrator, then he took Ladybug in his arms.

 

“Hey get your hands off, I’m in a relationship” Said Ladybug looking stern at him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not interested in you” Said the Evillustrator and he walked away with her on his arms.


	28. Hawk Moth

A t  the Notre Dame Cat Noir was tied on a column on the top of the  tower, which was in the center of the cathedral. 

 

Volpina stood there waiting holding her flute with both of her hands, waiting for somebody.

 

“Ladybug will come and save us” Said Cat Noir looking at then face of the akuma victim.

 

“Not when she’s also tied up like you?” Said Volpina looking at the cat hero.

 

“What?” Asked Cat Noir then saw on the end of the building, where the two tall towers stood, the Evillustrator flying by along with Ladybug on his arms.

 

“I needed to draw something to carry us better up here” Said the Evillustrator walking to the other two.

 

“You’re the strongest of the others?” Asked Volpina annoyed by the sight of the Evillustrator.

 

“He’d said I would work with the strongest villain ever and I didn’t expect you either” Said the red head and placed Ladybug next to Cat Noir and Volpina tied her at the second pillar. 

 

“Never mind, Hawk Moth said he is on his way, he wants to take the miraculous of Cat Noir and Ladybug by himself.” Told Volpina and the Evillustrator nodded. “What is even your power, draw stuff, that get alive?”

 

“Yeah” Replied the Evillustrator which drew a rose and as she stood up, she got surprised by it. “Here for you”

 

“Oh another flirt machine” Said Volpina rolling her eyes, but the Evillustrator still stood there with it, waiting for her to accept it.

 

“Ugh” Said Volpina taking it, then she smelled it. “Mmh this smells good” 

 

“It….it smells after your favorite perfume” Said the Evillustrator making Volpina blush a bit. 

 

“Oh we got two love birds” Joked Cat Noir then Volpina shook her head and threw it at the roof of the cathedral.

 

“Quiet!” Demanded Volpina.

“Well done you two” Said a familiar voice and all looked at the back, where there stood a tall man in a dark suit and a mask, which covered almost his whole face except his mouth. 

 

“Hawk Moth” Growled Ladybug along with Cat Noir, which was more sad, than angry to see him.

 

“Volpina, Evillustrator good job, you can now all go home” Said Hawk Moth holding his cane in front of the two, causing them to transform back into their human selves again.

 

“What happened?” Asked Lila.

 

“Where am I?” Asked Nathaniel along with Lila.

 

“Nathaniel, Lila get out of here, you two aren’t save here” Demanded Ladybug and Nathaniel nodded and pulled his ex behind him.

 

“Take your hand off me!” Demanded Lila angry at the red head. Both arrived at the other two tower and Nathaniel pulled her with him to the left tower, where a door was, but they couldn’t open it.

 

“Great” Said Lila unimpressed. 

 

“Lila I know this is the wrong place to talk about this, but you have to listen for me, once for all I didn’t betray you”

 

“Nathaniel, I already told you, that I don’t want to hear that. I saw that with my own eyes, she was leaning on the tree. You had pushed her to a kiss”

 

“When will you realize, that Ana isn’t the girl she used to be in Switzerland, she has been in other places for years, she changed during growing up like everyone...”

 

“Lila, Nathaniel!” Shouted a voice and they looked around and saw Duusu and Trixx coming up from the ground.

 

“We saw, that you two got akumatized on TV” Told Duusu.

 

“And we had to see, if you two were alright” Said Trixx.

 

“We are, but now Ladybug and Cat Noir’s identity are about to be revealed by Hawk Moth.” Told Nathaniel and all looked at Hawk Moth standing in front of Ladybug, talking to her, while she stared angry at him.

 

“We have to help them” Said Duusu looking at the two friends, which looked at each other.

 

“I can try to work with him” Said Lila not really excited. Duusu sat on her shoulder, looking at her. “Listen girl, Nathaniel was saying the truth to you all the time. Ana has been crushing on him since a real while and he knew that. He has been rejecting her ever since, she started with it” Told Duusu making Lila shriek.

 

“So, that’s why you asked me, why you thought she was flirting with you” Said Lila looking at Nathaniel, which nodded.

 

“I should have run away from her on that moment” Said Nathaniel and Lila hugged him. “Or after every time she did that I’d tell you”

 

“I’m sorry about that” Said Lila pressing her face on Nathaniel’s, starting to loose tears on her face. Nathaniel smiled a little bit and petted her hair to comfort her. 

 

“Come, we need to transform” Said Trixx going through the door, unlocking the door for the others.

 

“Get in” Demanded Duusu the youngsters.

 

 

B y Hawk Moth Ladybug  tried to convince him to leave them.

 

“Why destroying almost every time the city, when you say you’re not going to use it for evil?” Asked Ladybug.

 

“If you knew how I felt, you would understand” 

 

“But if you think I would understand, why don’t you just tell it us?” Asked Ladybug angry, then in the near was a drone.

 

“ _Oh no Ladybug and Cat Noir are trapped by…is that Hawk Moth?” Asked Alya from the drone. “ Soon we will find out, who are behind the mask of Ladybug and Cat Noir, don’t turn off” _

 

“Grr” Growled Hawk Moth and hit the drone with his cane causing it to fall on the roof.

 

 

 

“No!” Shouted Alya back at her house as she saw this.

 

 

“I’ve waited enough, I’ll be taking your miraculous” Said Hawk Moth using both of his hands to take the earrings off, which caused her to transform back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

 

Hawk Moth wide his eyes surprised by recognizing that face.

 

“You’re happy?” Asked Cat Noir looking at Hawk Moth, which glared at the dark superhero.

 

“Adrien?” Asked Hawk Moth. “Is that you?” Asked the villain.

 

“Yes, dad and I know, that this is you” Said Cat Noir frowning. “Plagg, Claws out”

 

C at Noir  transformed into Adrien Agreste again and Plagg looked surprised at his holder.

 

“Why did you do that?” Asked Plagg and Hawk Moth grabbed him. “Hey!” Shouted Plagg.

 

“Give me your ring Adrien” Demanded Hawk Moth.

 

“Never!” Shouted Adrien and Hawk Moth took his son’s hand and removed the ring.

 

“Finally!” Shouted Hawk Moth. “I can finally gain the absolute power”

 

“I can’t believe we lost” Said Marinette having tears in her eyes.

 

“The world isn’t lost” Said Adrien and looked at Hawk Moth. “Dad….I mean Hawk Moth….what is your plan?” Asked Adrien. “After all, all villains should explain this to the heroes, right?” Asked the blonde. “What do you say?” 

 

Hawk Moth thought about it and nodded.

 

“Okay you know about the miraculouses, right?” Asked Hawk Moth and the son nodded. “Your mother used to be a miraculous heroine and there was a time ago, Ladybug and Cat Noir were two other persons in their role.”

 

“My mom was a heroine?” Asked Adrien then remembered of the peacock brooch in the safe. “Was she the peacock miraculous holder?” 

 

“Did you take the book and the brooch from my safe?” Asked Hawk Moth.

 

“Another time, what happened to mom?” Asked Adrien angry.

 

“Your mother left one night to fight against Ladybug and Cat Noir, which turned somehow evil and were destroying Paris. I remember seeing on TV how she got hit by the past Cat Noir….They were all fighting on the Eiffel Tower, then she felt from the Eiffel Tower and I saw she getting transformed into herself again and disappearing into the river.”

 

“What?” Asked Adrien almost crying. “What happened then? Tell me?”

 

H awk Moth took a breath to keep going with the story.

 

“Your bodyguard drove me there to the place and I looked around with him for her, but I only found the miraculous, there was no sign of your mother being alive or dead. She was simply just gone” 

 

“Oh my gosh” Whispered Marinette sad about this. “And you wanted the miraculous to get her back, right?” Asked Marinette and the villain nodded.

 

“You’re were only doing this, because you wanted to have mom back?” Asked Adrien. 

 

“I hope you can forgive me for this, I’ve done to you” Said Hawk Moth and both thought about it. Hawk Moth looked at the miraculous and placed it on the places where they have been before. The kwamis appeared again and looked at the two still bounded at the columns.

 

“What happened?” Asked Tikki and Marinette answered.

 

“We kind of had a bounding time together” Responded Marinette, making Tikki tilt her head.

 

“Come, transform!” Demanded Plagg and somebody in the near screamed, getting everybody’s attention.

 

“It’s Queen Bee!” Said Marinette looking shocked at the girl flying towards them. 

 

“Tikki, Spots on!”

 

“Plagg, Claws out!

 

“Ahhhh!” Yelled Queen Bee flying towards Hawk Moth, ready to bump with her fists against him. Hawk Moth ducked and she flew over him towards the river of Paris diving into it.

 

“I hope she’s okay” Said Cat Noir and from down appeared Volpina carrying Swift with her towards the others.

 

“Sorry, we had to charge our kwamis” Said Volpina dropping his friend down on the roof.

 

“Woah!” Replied Swift sliding the roof down, but Volpina grabbed him on his legs.

 

“Easy there” Said Volpina and helped him up to stay on the edge of the point of the roof.

 

“Thank you” Said Swift and looked at Hawk Moth along with Volpina.

 

“Are you ready for a fight?” Asked Volpina looking at Hawk Moth along with Swift.

 

“Don’t fight him, he’s actually not bad at all” Said Ladybug but she was ignored and Volpina attacked him, then fenced with her flute, while he tried to defend himself with his cane.

 

“Listen, I gave them their miraculous back, I’m not...Woah” Said Hawk Moth loosing his balance and fall at the top of the main heroes.

 

“Are you okay?” Asked Cat Noir and Swift picked him up, pulling him against Volpina, which blocked him with her flute. He took his cane and fenced with her again on the roof. 

 

“Wait I’ll help you” Said Swift grabbing the tied end of the rope, then tried to take it off. 

 

“It’s hard” Responded Swift, which couldn’t open it. Queen Bee showed up and landed next to Ladybug.

 

“I help Ladybug” Said Queen Bee, then noted Volpina jumping behind Hawk Moth, which jumped on the left side of the roof.

 

“The knot is hard, we need something to cut” Said Swift then he had an idea.

 

“Has anyone got a Swiss army knife?” Asked Cat Noir. “My lady, does your lucky charm give that?”

 

“My lucky charm was cut a while ago by the Evillustrator”

 

“No worries my friends, I got an idea” Said Swift taking his fan out, then tried to cut the rope.

“This might take a while” Said Swift and Queen Bee took Swift’s other one and tried to free Ladybug.

 

“Guys, somebody of you must assist….” Said Volpina tripping over the roof, slipping the roof down. “Me…..”

 

“Lila!” Shouted Swift leaving the others back.

 

“Lila?” Asked Queen Bee and the other two at the same time, then observed Swift sliding the roof down and grabbing her, before she falls down.

 

“Gotcha!”

 

“Swift!” Said Volpina and Swift looked at her.

 

“I won’t ever let you go”

 

“Don’t worry, I still can fly” Said Volpina causing Swift to face palm.

 

“That was stupid from me” Said Swift and Volpina flew up at the roof back to Hawk Moth. 

 

“Missed me?” She asked and both started to fence again and the bee heroine managed to save Ladybug from the rope.

 

“Freedom!” Shouted Queen Bee, getting Hawk Moth’s attention. Volpina hit Hawk Moth with the flute, then shrieked as he looked back at her. 

 

S wift observed the others, then got a vision of Volpina getting hit by the cane.

 

“Volpina use your leg to kick his cane away!” Demanded Swift and Volpina tried to kick it away, but Hawk Moth swung the cane away and then at her again, which she dodged successfully and the stick slipped away from Hawk Moth’s hands flying towards Swift.

 

“Swift!” Shouted all, except for Hawk Moth. Swift shrieked then got hit by the cane and fell down the cathedral.

 

“No!” Shouted Hawk Moth as he saw the cane hitting him on his chest, where the brooch was, causing him to loose the brooch and to transform back into Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

 

“Nathaniel!” Shouted the others seeing him disappear. He heard him crashing on something, causing it to turn an alarm on. 

 

“Nathaniel no!” Shouted Volpina and took off in the air, then flew the cathedral down to see Nathaniel lying over the windshield of the car, which was now broken. Nathaniel’s body slipped down on the bottom and his head lied leaned on the front bumper of the car. 

 

“Nathaniel!” Called Volpina and pushed him a bit back from the car and noted that he was bleeding from his back. “Nathaniel, please don’t leave me” Said Volpina terrified and passed her hand behind his head and still caught a bit blood from behind his head.

 

“Oh gosh” Said Queen Bee arriving down and looking at the blood trail, which started at the hood of the car, following to Nathaniel’s body.

 

“Volpina?” Asked Queen Bee kneeing next to her. “I’m sorry” Said Queen Bee and Volpina started to cry. “Nooooooo!” 

 

Q ueen Bee’s eyes got into tears to, to see her best friend suffering.  Ladybug showed along with Cat Noir and  Hawk Moth down.

 

“ _Djwifi here with some tragic news”_ Said a drone, which appeared. “ _The new superhero Swift got transformed back into his civilian identity, known as Nathaniel Kurtzberg, a classmate of Alya Césaire”_

 

 

 

A t the control tower of the Parisian Airport.

 

“My baby!” Shouted Ms Kurtzberg as he recognized him on the smartphone of one of his workpals, which was as shocked as her and others about this scene.

 

 

 

“What have you done!?!!” Exclaimed Volpina angry, walking towards Hawk Moth, then Cat Noir and Ladybug stopped Volpina in coming closer.

 

“Calm down, Volpina, that was an accident” Said Cat Noir looking at Volpina’s aggressive face expressions. She pushed both heroes away from her and released her fox scream.

 

“No!” Shouted Ladybug and Queen Bee at the same time released her sticky honey to catch Hawk Moth’s legs and the blow of Volpina’s scream only caused him to fall on the honey of Queen Bee.

 

“Why did you do that?” Asked Volpina and cried more. 

 

C at Noir and Ladybug looked at Hawk Moth, which lied on the honey.

 

“I never wanted to cause anyone of you to die” Said Hawk Moth and his miraculous started to beep and caused him to transform into the fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

 

“It really is you” Said Queen Bee surprised.

 

“How did you know about this?” Asked Gabriel Agreste.

 

“Cat Noir said that” Responded Queen Bee and Ladybug walked towards Volpina, which had lied Nathaniel’s head on her crossed legs. 

 

“I didn’t have the chance to tell him how much he ever meant to me, not how much I enjoyed our strolls around Paris together, his many sketches….”

 

“Lila?” Asked Ladybug surprised. “Is that really you?” Asked Ladybug and she sobbed, trying to keep talking.

 

“We haven….we haven….t….” Said Volpina and Ladybug lied a hand on her shoulder. 

 

F rom the streets police sirens were alarming and Cat Noir looked back.  A few  other cars from the news and regular cars have appeared too.

 

“ _It’s unbelievable. Hawk Moth’s alter ego is the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, father of the young teeny swarm Adrien Agreste” Said Nino from his drone._

 

“Volpina?” Asked Ladybug and Volpina’s miraculous started to beep, then she transformed back into Lila Rossi.

 

“Lila?” Asked Queen Bee and Ladybug.

 

“He was a real good friend” Said Lila looking at his face. “My first love” Said Lila petting his cheek with her thumb. “He was the first friend I made here in Paris as I screwed up everything here with my lies” 

 

Q ueen Bee got transformed back into Chloé Bourgeois after her miraculous had beeped too.  Lila saw that her best friend was Chloé this whole time, her enemy.

 

“Chloé came to Lila and hugged her, trying to comfort her”

 

“I’m sorry” Said Chloé hugging her.

 

“ _Volpina was Lila Rossi the whole time, while Queen Bee was the mayor’s daughter Chloé Bourgeois._ What’s next? Adrien Agreste as Cat Noir?” Asked Nino then Cat Noir walked down to Nathaniel along with Ladybug.

 

“Hawk Moth is defeated and I feel obligated to reveal myself to the others” Said Cat Noir. “And Nino….or Djwifi, you were right” Said Cat Noir. “Plagg, Claws out” Said Cat transforming back into the handsome model boy.

 

“Adrien?” Asked Chloé surprised. “Then Ladybug is….”

 

“Exactly” Said Ladybug doing the same as Cat Noir transforming back into Marinette.

 

“ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien’s girlfriend and my girlfriend’s BFF!”_

 

“I know, that showing our identity won’t bring him back, but we wanted to show you, that we are friends and that we definitely know how you feel about this” Said Marinette to the Italian.

 

“I just wish, we could bring him back” Said Lila disappointed.

 

“I only can heal wounds, but nothing else” Said Chloé sad and Adrien had an idea.

 

“Tikki, Plagg. The power of you two combined can bring somebody back to life together, right?” Asked Adrien and Tikki nodded.

 

“Yeah” Replied Tikki.

 

“But there’s one thing….” Said Plagg and Adrien rolled his eyes.

 

“I got Camembert here, don’t worry”

 

“I wasn’t talking about that, but anyways I need energy anyway and the others...the thing is, that you can use this power again after 9125 days. It’s almost 20 years” Said Plagg.

 

“9125 days are 25 years Plagg” Corrected Adrien.

 

“Whatsoever, but do you really want to bring this boy back?” Asked Plagg. “What about your mother?” Asked the black kwami and Adrien looked at Nathaniel and then back at his father, which lied there in the honey. 

 

“Dad I….”

 

“No Adrien, follow your own heart” Said Plagg and Adrien looked at all, mostly at Lila, which hold Nathaniel’s head closer to her, than before.

 

“Chloé I want you to try to heal every wound on Nathaniel, that’s possible and Marinette you lend me your miraculous and Lila...” Said Adrien looking at the Italian. “I want you to call Marinette’s parents to bring food for the kwamis. They will need a lot of power for this” Said Adrien and Lila nodded.

 

“And what can I do for you?” Asked a voice and all looked back to see a turtle themed super hero.

 

“Who are you?” Asked Marinette and he blinked an eye at her, then she got it. “Master Fu?” Asked Marinette surprised.

 

“You can call me Gui” Said the turle hero.

 

“Guee?” Asked Adrien. “Like turtle for Chinese?” Asked the blonde and the green hero nodded.

 

“Well, I’d say you try to hold the others back, while we try to resurrect him” Said Adrien and Master Fu nodded and ran towards the others.

 

“Do you really want to do that?” Asked Marinette. “Even if you know you could do this to your mother?”

 

“Well, I’m glad, that my father did all this chaos, just because he wanted to do this with my mom, but I know this sounds very stupid to say but….you know Nathaniel still has his life in front of him” Said Adrien showing Lila phoning to Ms Cheng while passing her hand around his face. “It would be a selfish from my part, if I’d choose my mom over him”

 

“You did a good choice….well I’m not meaning this as an insult or...”

 

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean” Said Adrien and put the earrings of Ladybug on his ears.

 

“You look funny” Giggled Marinette, then Adrien did the same.


	29. The Ladybug And Cat Miraculous

A s Mr Dupain had brought along with his wife food for the kwamis, they were talking with Marinette.

 

“I can’t believe, that you were always saving Paris from all this bad guys” Said Sabine proudly.

 

“Sorry, that I had to hide this from you” Said Marinette. “It had to be like that or I would bring you or others in danger, that I love”

 

“Don’t worry, we can understand that” Said Mr Dupain and hugged his daughter along with his wife. Adrien observed them and turned sad. Tom noted, that he was down and opened his arm, so that he could join the family, which he did.

 

“Good boy” Said Mr Dupain.

 

“You never had something like this before?” Asked Sabine and he shook his head.

 

“Aww my poor Adrien” Said Marinette petting his head.

 

B y Lila she sat down next to Chloé, which tried as Queen Bee to heal everything on Nathaniel’s body. 

 

“I could stop the bleeding and close a few wounds, the rest will Adrien manage, hopefully” Said Queen Bee and walked back to the Dupain-Cheng family.

 

Lila took a look at the red head again. She observed his whole body and noted, that he still had the wristband Lila gave him a few years ago as a promise to keep their friendship.

 

“Everything will be better now, when you’re back. I promise” Said Lila and gave him a peck on his cheek.

 

Adrien walked by followed by Plagg and Tikki.

 

“Did you understand?” Asked Plagg and Adrien nodded.

 

“Good, say Plagg, Tikki, god power” Said Plagg and Adrien did.

 

“Plagg, Tikki, god power!” Shouted Adrien and he got instead of the Cat Noir suit he had a purple one with golden lines passing on every spot of his body, where he his veins are under his skin. His mask was also purple in an eight form and around his eyes was also golden eyeliner. He didn’t wear any boots or gloves, he had a similar suit to Ladybug’s, just different colors.

 

Adrien walked towards Nathaniel’s body and went to his knees. Lila stood up and walked to the Dupain-Cheng family and Sabine Cheng petted Lila on her head.

 

“Everything will be fine” Said Sabine then they heard a sound, that sounded like, when Ladybug or the others were activating their miraculous.

 

Adrien placed his hands on Nathaniel’s chest and he tried to concentrate. Everybody observed Adrien over there doing that.

 

“Is isn’t working” Said Chloé and Lila turned her back to it to cry on Sabine’s.

 

“But my dear, this might take a bit of time, don’t worry” Said the Asian woman, then Marinette pulled her mother on the arm pointing at Adrien’s suit. The golden lines, were glowing then Nathaniel’s body was levitated in the air as from Adrien’s hand came power, which caused him to do this to Nathaniel.

 

Nathaniel’s body was in the air and the little bit of blood, that was falling down from his back, which wasn’t able to be healed by Chloé had stopped. A purple light showed around Nathaniel passing everywhere around him, which caused everyone down to look confused at it.

 

The purple light spun behind the red head’s back healing the big injury, then Nathaniel got caught by the light in a type of bubble, which shined now much more brighter than the sun, causing all the viewers to close there eyes, except for Adrien, whose eyes were already closed before, because he needed to focus on this. The light fixed everything around Paris, just like Ladybug’s healing light of the miraculous.

 

The light lowered slowly so everyone could uncover their eyes again and observe how Nathaniel’s body lands slowly on the ground again, but this time he landed on the side.

 

The power was now gone and Adrien fell down on his knees. Both of his miraculouses beeped and he became himself again.

 

“Wow” Said Tikki. “I totally forgot how exhausted we get of this, right Plagg?” Asked Tikki looking at the black kwami lying next to her.

 

“I’m starving! I need Cheese! Ahhhhhrgghhh!” Shouted Plagg and a few laughed at it.

 

“Thank god I brought a few Cantadou croissants” Said Mr Dupain taking a metal plate with freshly baked croissants filled with cheese, perking up Plagg, which immediately took one and shove it into his mouth.

 

“Oh Plagg” Said Tikki looking at him. Lila ran at Nathaniel as Adrien was looking at him.

 

“He’s completely free of injuries” Said Adrien.

 

Lila came down at him and looked at his face.

 

“Do you feel his heartbeat?” Asked Adrien as he hold his hand in front of his nose.

 

Lila came with her ears to his chest and tried to hear his heartbeat. She shook her head and looked at his face again. He still had his eyes closed and she leaned her head on his.

 

“I love you” She whispered and whimpered over him, making Adrien get sad, about having failed.

 

“I’m so sorry Lila” Said Adrien and everyone else found it tragic, that Adrien didn’t manage to bring Nathaniel back to life. Lila lifted her head and gave Nathaniel a short kiss on his lips then lied her head on his chest keeping whimpering.

 

The cathedral’s bells rang, announcing, that an hour had passed after midnight.

 

Lila suddenly opened her eyes as she heard something inside Nathaniel’s chest. It was a frequent and familiar thump, thump, she heard inside the chest.

 

“His heart, it’s beating again!” Shouted Lila and everyone got relieved about this news and Adrien and Lila looked at Nathaniel wrinkling his nose, before waking up.

 

“Ouch, where am I?” Asked Nathaniel sitting up, while passing his hand behind his back head.

 

“You’re alive!” Shouted Lila embracing him.

 

“Lila?” Asked Nathaniel surprised and Adrien joined the hug along with Marinette and Chloé.

 

“Guys, what happened?” Asked the red head.

 

“After you saved Volpina, you got hit by Hawk Moth’s cane by mistake and fell down” Said Chloé.

 

“You have died and we tried to help you coming back” Said Marinette.

 

“Then Lila got nuts and wanted to harm Hawk Moth”

 

“Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste...”

 

“He wanted actually to bring my mom back to life” Said Adrien and Nathaniel got confused by everyone’s talking, then Lila interrupted them.

 

“Hey, hey guys, calm down” Said Lila. “He got confused, we have to tell him that another day”

 

“Oh right” Said Adrien and looked at the others.

 

“What are you all doing here?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the others. They looked at each other and Marinette nodded.

 

“We are all miraculous holders just like you” Said Adrien.

 

“I’m Queen Bee” Said Chloé. “Marinette is Ladybug, Adrien is Cat Noir and Lila is Volpina”

 

“Oh that’s great, so I was right all the way” Said Nathaniel surprising the others.

 

“Really?” Asked Marinette surprised.

 

“Yeah, well you’re the only blueberry haired girl in Paris to have blue eyes” Said Nathaniel. “The way Volpina described you made me think of you as a good possibility of being a Queen Bee.

 

“And what about me?” Asked Adrien.

 

“You sometimes said cat puns, while you were Adrien” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Oh right, I remember that” Said Adrien embarrassed then the others laughed.

 

“The police is here” Said Chloé as a few agents were coming around Gabriel Agreste, to take him away.

“Sir, you’re under arrest” Said the police officer and Adrien ran to his father.

 

“Dad, wait” Called Adrien and he looked at his son.

 

“Son, I’m sorry I couldn’t be as present as I should be as your mother disappeared” Said Mr Agreste. “I just wanted to have our old family back, I wanted that we could all be happy again”

 

“I understand it dad” Replied Adrien sad and gave his father a hug. After the hug, the policeman accompanied the fashion designer away from the scene.

 

 

“Move it!” Said the officer and accompanied him along with the other officer. A few journalists from different studios came to talk with Adrien and with the others, including to Lila and Nathaniel.

 

“How did you react as you found out about Hawk Moth?”

 

“Why did you kidnap Cat Noir before, was it a trick?”

 

“Have you anything special to say?” Asked the third journalist, then behind those journalists a black haired woman came through.

 

“My son!” Shouted the woman as she saw Nathaniel safe and sound from the danger.

 

“Mom!” Shouted Nathaniel and his mother embraced him harder, than she ever did. “I’m glad to see you”

 

“Me too!” Said Ms Kurtzberg kissing the boy on his forehead. “Oh my precious baby is alive” Said Ms Kurtzberg and Lila smiled at the two, which were sharing a lovable hug. Nathaniel let his mother go and looked at Lila.

 

“Hey that about Ana….” Said Nathaniel and Lila placed her point finger on his lips.

 

“Shh don’t worry, I’ll talk with her about it” Said Lila. “I’m sorry about how I reacted”

 

“You don’t need to, really” Said Nathaniel. “But we still are together, right?” Asked Nathaniel.

 

“Of course Nathy” Said Lila, making the red head smile.

 

“I missed this from you” Said Nathaniel making the Italian giggle and she gave him a long kiss on his lips.

 

“Aww” Said one of the journalists then looked back at the camera.

 

“ _Hawk Moth was finally defeated after three years of fighting. Thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir and their new team mates Swift, Volpina and Queen Bee. We come back later with more info for you. Nadja Charmack on TVI”_


	30. The Senior Year

Months later

 

“ _Here’s Nadja Charmack with some news from all around Paris. First we come to number one news, it’s about Gabriel Agreste’s judgement. He was sentenced to three years in jail, leaving his now legal aged son Adrien Agreste at home with his employees._

 

“ _We promised Mr Agreste to_ take good care of him” Said Nathalie on TV to a journalist.

 

“ _This evenin g is the inauguration for the building for homeless people designed by Adrien Agreste’s girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng and builded by the Oliveira-Pierre and Co. construction company. Currently it’s owned by Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chloé Bourgeois.” Said a female journalist, which was present._

 

_ T he inauguration was shown on TV, where Chloé’s father was about to cut a red tape from the entrance of the building. _

 

“ _I declare this building for open” Said the mayor and cut the ribbon, then everyone there applauded for this._

 

“ _The sculptor Théo Barbot made a new statue of the Parisian heroes, here is my friend Alec._

 

“ _Hello, check this statue out!” Said Alec as the camera man recorded the statue, which was alike the old one, except it contained now Queen Bee, Volpina and Swift._

 

_ Q ueen Bee stood next to Ladybug with arms crossed and smiling and on the other side Swift was with his legs  half down, having a 90° degree between his legs’ muscle and hold on his hands his fans and behind him stood Volpina playing on her flute.  _

 

_ N ext to the statue sat the five super heroes giving autographs to people and one of them even wanted to take a Selfie with  Cat Noir. _

 

“ _Oh my gosh, you’re the hottest superhero cat in existence!” Shouted the fangirl, making Cat Noir smile awkwardly._

 

“ _Isn’t this great?” Asked Alec. “I think I’m going to take a selfie with Ladybug” Said Alec walking to the heroine._

 

“ _This seems to be a n afternoon, nobody should miss. Now I give you the weather forecast with Aurelia Moniz” Said Nadja Charmack then the TV screen turned off._

 

“Can I see your ID madam?” Asked a man dressed with a suit and the woman, which wore a black blouse and white dress jacket and trousers. She put her smartphone back and took her wallet out to give him her ID.

 

“Hmm” Said the man reading the name Madelleine Agreste on it. “Thank you” Said the man and the woman walked into the gate of the airport, then received a call.

 

“Hello? I’m leaving Geneve I need to see my son. No I’m not interested ask somebody else, look I need to turn the phone off” Said the woman turning it off, then boarding into the plane.

 

 

 

I n the Françoise Dupont school all of Ms Bustier’s, Ms Mendeleiev and a few other 12 th graders sat on chairs in the middle of the court listening to Principal Damocles’ speech.  Behind the students also sat a few parents  from the students.

 

“Again another year passed quickly and now I look at all of you, all grown up, now everyone of you found an apprentice ship” Said Principal Damocles.

 

“Oh gosh this year passed so fast!” Shouted Marinette. “I can’t believe it”

 

“Me too!” Said Alya and looked at a kwami coming out of Marinette’s purse.

 

“She’s here too?” Asked Alya surprised.

 

“Of course” Replied Marinette. “After all, whole Paris know, who is who and all that, thanks to Nino and you” 

 

“Oh right” Said Alya embarrassed.

 

“I never expected, that you two were Ladybug and Cat Noir, but that explained your disappearing every time, there was an akuma attack” Said Nino.

 

“Or my puns” Added Adrien, making the girls giggle.

 

“Or that” Said Nino.

 

A row behind them sat Nathaniel with Lila, Juleka and Rose.

 

“Only a few more hours and we got summer break!” Shouted Rose excited and looked at Juleka and the others.

 

“Yeah school is finally over and that means no homework” Said Nathaniel and Lila giggled.

 

“But you know at the trade school we still get homework, right?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel groaned.

 

“Come we will be in the same school, we can always do them together, right?” Asked Lila and he nodded. 

 

“Hey we’re going to diner tonight at your house tonight, right?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila nodded.

 

“Sure, my mother is here with Giovanni and my step dad” Said Lila. “Why, is there something?”

 

“No, but if there is I say it to you” Said Nathaniel a bit nervous.

 

“You’re okay, Nathy?” Asked Lila and he nodded. “It’s just hot in here” Said Nathaniel.

 

“Then take your jacket off” Said Lila helping him taking it off. She gave it to him, then he smiled at her, then checked both of his pockets and sighed in relief.

 

“Now I’m going to call all the students to come up here” Said Principal Damocles looking at his list.

 

“Agreste Adrien” Read the Principal and Adrien swallowed hard, then stood up as all applauded at him.

 

 

“Just do it bro, this is your only chance” Said Nino and the blonde nodded. He walked through the corridor of all the chairs then came to the Principal and Adrien stood now in front of the microphone. Principal Damocles gave him the diploma and all applauded at him.

 

“Thank you” Said Adrien to the microphone and looked at the back at the Gorilla and Nathalie, which were smiling at him. Nathalie hold a tablet with Gabriel Agreste attending the senior year of his son too.

 

“I want to thank my father first for letting me join the school and of course Nathalie too, for being always there for me, since my mother left. I made some friends here, good friends, a best friends, a girlfriend...” Said Adrien looking at Nino and Marinette smiling.

 

“Marinette, I...” Said Adrien and took the microphone and walked the corridor. Nino and Alya accompanied the girl to leave the seat, then stood with her in the corridor.

 

“What is it?” Asked Marinette looking at her friends.

 

“Marinette, I….I love you so much...” Said Adrien a bit nervous.

 

“Too me….Uh….me love you….I love you too Marinette...I mean Adrien!” Stammered Marinette as usual.

 

“Marinette” Said Adrien coming down on his right knee. “Will you _mari_ me?” Asked Adrien feeling now a bit shocked about the pun, he just made by mistake. Marinette smiled at him, then he took a box out and took the wedding ring out.

 

“And?” Asked Adrien and Marinette hugged him.

 

“Yes, yes, yes, of course I want!” Exclaimed Marinette happily.

 

E verybody applauded at the engagement of the two.  Sabine and Tom were also there observing the two.

 

“Looks like it had started to get really interesting” Said Tom Dupain and Sabine hugged her husband, feeling glad about Marinette’s excitement of Adrien’s proposal.

 

A fter the ceremony everyone had received their diploma and now they were having a apero and celebrating with their parents. 

 

“In 5 minutes we gotta go into Ms Bustier’s classroom” Said Alix to her class comrades.

 

“Good” Said Kim and looked at the girl.

 

“What are you looking at?” Asked Alix.

 

“I need to talk to you” Said Kim.

 

“You’re got a job at the sport center, where I was supposed to have, I already know”

 

“No, it’s not about that, it’s about my feelings”

 

“You have feelings, that’s new to me”

 

“Man just damn listen to me, I have had for a long time a crush on you, what is so difficult to understand that?” Asked Kim looking at the short girl.

 

“You did?” Asked Alix surprised. “But why did you go out with other girls, rather then asking me to go with you?” 

 

“That was only Aurore” 

 

“It wasn’t only Aurore, there was Mireille, Larissa, Sherry, Aby, Carmen, Carmelita, Jasmin….”

 

“Okay, okay I might have asked out many girls on a date, but I knew you wouldn’t like me back, so I tried to forget you with another girl, but I couldn’t stop thinking on you”

 

“I wouldn’t like you back?” Asked Alix. “I fucking loved you since the day we had sports lessons together for the first time, you just challenged me or dared me to do stuff with you”

 

“I can’t help, when I have no idea, how I should have started at that time”

 

“Can’t you just stop yelling, everyone’s watching us”

 

“I’m not yelling, I’m talking calmly with you!” Shouted Kim as all observed them.

 

“You should talk to girls like with a princess, not like you’re doing it now”

 

“Oh should I, should I?” Asked Kim looking into her, eyes intimidating her. She looked at his lips, then both ended up kissing each other wildly.

 

E verybody applauded at seeing both kissing.

 

“I can’t believe it took so long for them to actually admit it” Said Max looking at Sabrina. 

 

“At least we are now all with someone together” Said Sabrina and walked with him away. Chloé stood there seeing her best friend with a boyfriend, then sighed.

 

“And I’m here all by my own” Said Chloé then she turned around and crashed against a blonde guy.

 

“Ouch!” Replied Chloé and looked at the blonde she crashed. He was taller than Chloé and wore a white shirt with a gray west over it.

 

“Hi….” Greeted Chloé blushing.

 

“Hey you must be Chloé” Said the blonde. “My name’s Félix” Introduced the blonde. “Want to go there and get some canapé with Salmon?” 

 

C hloé nodded and left along with him, then Nathaniel observed the blonde going with Félix.

 

“Looks like everyone ended up with somebody” Said Nathaniel looking at Lila, which embraced him.

 

“And I’m luckily I’m with you” Said Lila shoving her arms under his, leaning her head on his forehead.

 

“You’re not the only one” Said Nathaniel, making the Italian giggle. She looked at Marinette standing there with Adrien and the staff of Adrien’s mansion, talking about the engagement.

 

“Marinette is already engaged” Said Lila and rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Her time has come” Said Nathaniel .

 

“Our time will come to, right?” Asked Lila.

 

“Of course” Responded Nathaniel and nudged on Lila’s nose with his. 

 

“That’s great” Said Lila looking into his turquoise eyes.

 

“By the way, can you check my jacket?” Asked Nathaniel winking his covered eye at her. “I got there a little something for you” Said Nathaniel and Lila stuck her hand in his pocket and took an orange post it out.

 

“Shopping List: Eggs, Milk, Cereals, Jam, Nutella?” Read Lila and looked at the red head.

 

“That’s my mom’s shopping list” Said Nathaniel to the Italian which shook her head.

 

“Ncncnc”

 

“It’s the other pocket for sure” Said Nathaniel as Lila shove her hand into the pocket and took Duusu out of it.

 

“Hi” Greeted Duusu.

 

“Duusu?” Asked Nathaniel

 

“It’s still there” Said Duusu then looked at the apero and saw Popcorn packages.

 

“Yay popcorn!” Shouted Duusu and flew into one of the packages. Ms Kurtzberg stood there with Lila’s mother talking. 

 

“It’s really great” Said Ms Kurtzberg taking a strawberry from the top of her fruit salad to place it in her mouth, but Trixx showed up quickly to steal it away from her.

 

“Trixx?” Asked Ms Kurtzberg serious as she saw the fox with the green end of the berry out of her mouth then grinned at the woman with a sneaky smile.

 

“I think I found it” Said Lila and took out a red box and shrieked. “Is that...?”

 

“Lila” Said Nathaniel kneeing on his left knee. “I know this isn’t the most fanciest ring or the expensive. But I took almost all my pocket money to get one.”

 

“Aww you didn’t have to do that, you could have choose a cheaper one”

 

“They were all over 100 Euros, the cheapest one was 146. Of course I didn’t take that one, I took one, which was around 210 and kind of wouldn’t look lame”

 

“Nathaniel listen to me” Said Lila placing her hand under his chin. “You really don’t need to buy me the most expensive ring or any gifts to impress me.”

 

“But I feel like it would look worthless for you”

 

“No it won’t, cause I know that you care so much about me and you would like do anything in the world for me like keeping all the money, just to spend it on something for me.”

 

“Yeah”

 

“I don’t care about how good or not so good your presents for me are, you know, that I will love you always” Said the brunette and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“So uhm do you will marry me?” Asked Nathaniel making Lila chuckle about the sentence he built. Alya passed by them and noted Nathaniel holding the wedding ring in front of the Italian then interrupted them.

 

“Oh gosh looks like Adrien and Marinette aren’t the only ones to get engaged today. Tell me Nathaniel, did she say yes?” Asked Alya and he rolled his eyes at her.

 

“Yes, I do” Responded Lila and Nathaniel smiled happily at the girl, then she gave him her hand for him to place the ring on her ring finger. A few classmates of their class came around them and applauded for the two newly betrothed couple.

 

“Congratulations” Said Marinette.

 

“Well done Nath” Said Adrien seeing his friend getting tomato red and Lila shaking her head, looking amorously.

 

“Bravo!” Said Rose and Lila looked at the red head then smiled at Nathaniel and gave him a long kiss on his lips.

 

 

Later all of Ms Bustier’s class were inside her classroom watching a video, that Nino had created together with Adrien, Juleka and Rose.

 

“I like this song” Said Lila sitting down on her seat along with Nathaniel. The parents of the students stood at the side of their children’s seats, except for the families from the students from the last two rows.

 

“Giovanni vieni qui” Said Lila and her mother have her the son, which she placed him between her and Nathaniel.

 

“Ciao ragazzo” Greeted Nathaniel and petted the boy on his hair.

 

“Adorable guy” Said Lila and Nathaniel agreed.

 

_The video has started with a song and this was the introduction of the class._

 

_Ladies first:_

 

_The first picture was of Marinette waving at the camera and they added a caption to it. “Clumsy-nette, Marinette”_

 

A few classmates laughed at the joke, since it was true, that she was klutz.

 

_The second one was of Alya having a fangirling moment, which was caught by Nino. The caption to it was Ladybug No. 1 Fan, Alya._

“Which also is her best friend” Said Alya elbowing her best friend looking at her and the kwami on the shoulder.

 

_The third one was a portrait picture of Chloé with the caption Queen Bee, Chloé._

 

“Yes I know I’m the best” Said Chloé sarcastic and looked at Sabrina, which was petting Pollen’s back.

 

“Man too bad, they’re leaving today” Said Sabrina.

 

_The fourth one was Myléne standing in the court of the school followed by the caption Ground keeper's daughter, Myléne._

 

“Looking good Myléne” Said Kim and Alix faked a cough to make Kim pay attention.

 

“ _The next one was Sabrina sitting at the school holding a book in her hands looking into it, followed by the caption Nerdgirl Sabrina._

 

“That’s my girl” Said Chloé and Sabrina nodded at her friend.

 

_Next was Alix, which sat on the stairs in her roller blades and dark costume looking down at the camera. She had the caption smol bean Alix._

 

“Very athletic” Said Kim.

 

_Then came Ana, which sat on a bench looking at the camera and had the caption The new girl, Ana._

 

“Are you and Ana still friends?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila shook her head.

 

“We’ve been fighting constantly about what happened and then we separated us from each other” Told Lila quietly. “I’m sorry about this whole mess, that happened”

 

“No worry, everything’s fine now” Said Nathaniel and looked back at the screen again to see Lila’s face over the screen.

 

“That’s the picture you took from me, when we came from Ponte Cremenaga” Said Lila looking at her picture, where she had posed for Nathaniel to take a picture of her looking out of the window of the train.

 

_The picture showed the caption The Fox’s Artist._

 

“Sorry we didn’t know, what to say to you” Apologized Rose to Lila.

 

“Alright, no problem Miss smells just sweet as Rose” Said the Italian and giggled along with the blonde.

 

_He loves Math, Max_

 

“Yep, he definitely does” Said Kim looking at his friend.

 

_Le mannequin Adrien_

 

“Of course you would take a picture of me from a photoshooting” Said Adrien looking at Marinette, which grinned at him.

 

“Welp, they didn’t said I couldn’t”

 

_Part-time DJ, Nino_

 

“And camera man” Added Nino and Alya shook her head, while looking at her boyfriend.

 

_Always paying attention, Nathaniel. This was the last caption of the part of the classmates and this picture was Nathaniel sleeping on his desk._

 

A few classmates laughed at it, including Lila which looked at him.

 

“When did I miss that?” Asked Lila looking at her fiancée.

 

“Probably, when you were in Italy and we phoned in the middle of the night. I remembered being woke up by Kim”

 

“Aww”

 

“Look, look, look when we won the gaming contest” Pointed Max and the video showed Max and Marinette receiving the trophy for this tournament.

 

“Marinette had a good teacher, the great Tom. Bo yah!” Shouted Mr Dupain doing his arm pose.

 

“Oh and those pictures as we got autographs of Jagged Stone” Said Marinette as there were shown five pictures at same time with a few classmates getting an autograph of him and the fifth was Alya taking a selfie with Jagged.

 

“And the comic illustrator Thomas Austria” Said Nathaniel as there showed him with a black haired guy signing his comic book for Nathaniel.

 

“We mixed a bit up here with the vids and the pictures” Said Adrien.

 

“Oh pictures of the Europapark” Said Alix as she saw herself on a picture with Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel and Lila, the group she has been on that day.

 

“And there in Neuchatel” Pointed Juleka.

 

“And that one was in Monaco” Said Rose.

 

“I loved the many great cars I saw there” Said Kim dreaming.

 

“Oh gosh, did you really put the harlem shake?” Asked Nino laughing. “Best idea ever” Said Nino as the video showed Alya dancing alone in the middle of the class, then in the end everyone of the class started dancing. All laughed hard at the clip, mostly because of seeing Nathaniel dancing with his bag over his head and Kim with the school’s paper bin. Adrien had his shirt over his head and danced near the Marinette’s seat, where she just sat there blushing redder, than she ever did in her life and Nino did a Russian dance, while having a red plastic bag over his head.

 

“When was this?” Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel.

 

“I think you haven’t been here yet” Responded the red head.

 

“Oh you also put the video of the diner at the new pasta restaurant here?” Said Ms Bustier looking at the screen, where she saw Kim and Ivan devouring Pizza slices together.

 

“Ah I ate Pasta on that night” Said Alya thinking on that night.

 

_The camera in the video showed all students eating pizza or spagetti. On the last table sat Juleka with Rose, Nathaniel and Lila. Nathaniel was finished and observed Lila eating. She then shared with him a bit of her Cinque Pi spagetti and he took a few Spagetti in his mouth, pulling them inside his mouth. The second time one of the Spagetti’s whipped him on his nose, causing him to shriek and Lila to chuckle. Nathaniel then had his moustache **(I’m refering to the part over the lip)** splattered with Lila’s favorite sauce. She took her napkin to clean him, but instead she gave him a kiss on his lips, making Rose and Juleka go aww._

 

_Then came pictures of the Prom, showing all the dates together, including Kim with Aurore._

 

“Oh and thank you Marinette for ruining her dress” Said Kim and laughed along with Alix and Adrien.

 

“No problem” Replied Marinette and looked at the screen again.

 

The kwamis all had reunited together in front of her.

 

“We will see us each other again?” Asked Tikki looking at the other kwamis.

 

“For sure!” Responded Nooroo excited.

 

“As long as there still Camembert, of course” Said Plagg and the other snickered.

 

“There will, don’t worry” Said Pollen and looked at Chloé. “It was a great time to work with you my friend” Said the bee kwami looking at the blonde.

 

“You took everything and everyone serious, that was a good trait of you” Said Duusu looking at Nathaniel, which listened to Lila talking to him.

 

“You were far the cleverest holder I ever met” Said Trixx looking at Lila.

 

“You weren’t just a great learner” Said Tikki.

 

“You were also a very good friend.” Said Plagg looking at the blonde, which paid attention to him.

 

“I will miss you too Plagg” Said Adrien taking him up for a hug.

 

At the back Lila showed Ms Kurtzberg her ring, which she got from her son.

 

“I knew about this and girl, I’m glad to have you from now on as my daughter in law.” Said Ms Kurtzberg with a wink.

 

“I still can’t believe, this actually happened” Said Lila looking lovely at Nathaniel.

 

“Believe me, this happened in real life, not in my comic” Said Nathaniel, then Lila remembered about, what he told her a while ago about the protagonists.

 

“Oh and did they get canon?” Asked Lila and Nathaniel took his comic out of the bag and opened the last site for her, showing Super Nathan on his knees in front of Miss Vixen asking her to be his girlfriend. The second picture was after she replied to him, she sharing a kiss with him, while on the edge stood Fire Marshall observing the two happily.

 

“Sweet” Said Lila leaning her head on his, then kept looking at the class dia show on the screen with all the others.

 

“Ahahaha those faces” Said Kim laughing at seeing himself and the others grimacing.

 

Nathalie sat with the gorilla next to the seat, where Adrien was and took her phone out and saw a message on it.

 

“ _You can’t believe, who just showed up home”_ Said the message and Nathalie raised her eyebrow wondering, who it might be.

 

Meanwhile in front of the Agreste’s mansion a woman with white clothes stood there phoning, then the doors got opened and she entered into the place of the mansion. She took her phone down and declined the call and it showed a picture on the phone of herself and Adrien Agreste.

 

“I’m finally back again, my son” Said the woman and walked up to the mansion disappearing into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back? Yep Mama Agreste showed up. Okay this is actually the end of The Fox’s Artist 2, but there will be a third one. (And maybe a fourth, etc…) but it’s still in it’s baby shoes. I have no plan at the moment on what to do, eventually Ana will return and Lila and Nathaniel might live together then, you’ll figured it out, when the time has come. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much I enjoyed writing it :D
> 
> I’m sort of doing the same I did with Willumi from Code Lyoko, building so many fics as possible to keep with the others xD. TomatoFox doesn’t have as many fics as others, but I’m doing this for myself and for other TomatoFoxes out there, that are interested :)
> 
> Have all a nice day / afternoon and we see us someday at the threequel :P
> 
> Oh and btw Madelleine isn’t Mrs Agreste’s real name, It’s just a random French name I picked for using here, until her real name will be revealed. (If ever) And the school video clip is based on one from my old classes, which did it in this style.


End file.
